Broken Pieces
by Adri Herondale
Summary: AFxOC When Alex Severus joins St. Bartleby's School for Young Adults, she doesn't expect to have to room with a boy, let alone Artemis Fowl. The two grow close, and Artemis discovers Alex's dangerous secret. Rated T because of violence and a little bit of language. R&R! ((Under revision. This story sucks. I do not recommend. It's filled with Mary Sue.))
1. Chapter 1 New Beginnings

**EDIT: Eh. This was my first story, so I had made a lot of mistakes in it. Right now, I'ma just go through it and... fix crap.**

* * *

**And I just wanna say, the reason this story is called 'Broken Pieces' is because I was listening to the song by Apocalyptica and Lacy Sturm at the time and it seemed sorta appropriate. Oh, and I'll be adding in lyrics to songs that sorta fit in the chapter. So, yup. Please enjoy. :) And REVIEW... Please.**

* * *

_**Alex:**  
_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_-Demons by Imagine Dragons_

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I looked pretty, just as I usually do. I had long, naturally wavy black hair (which, at the moment, was straightened. Gotta look good for my first day), and my eyes were impossibly green with a gold ring around the iris. My skin was porcelain, and I had pink lips. I knew that, no matter what, I would always be beautiful. I wasn't full of myself. It was a fact. Creatures like me were meant to be appealing.

_Creatures like the Nex._

I stared at my reflection a moment longer before stepping away from the bathroom mirror. I turned to leave but stopped when I was confronted with my reflection in the full length mirror hanging on the door.

My long legs appeared longer beneath the skirt I was wearing-which only reached a little over mid-thigh. I had on the white-dress-shirt-and-black-sweater-over-it combo that was the school uniform for ladies attending St. Bartleby's. St. Bartleby's was originally a school for boys, but about a year ago they allowed girls to join.

I moved to Ireland in late August (it's early September now) to live with my aunt and uncle after my parents died. I still missed them. I missed them a lot.

With a sigh, I picked up my backpack and slung it over my shoulder.

_Time for school,_ I thought with a scowl.

* * *

My brother, Matthew, and I rode to school in silence. Rain poured down outside and I shivered. It had rained a lot since we'd arrived. Part of me figured it was the usual Irish weather, but there was another part of me that doubted that. A suspicious part of me that believed it was a sign. A sign of mourning for _her._

I shivered again and turned to Matt. "Hey, Matty. Do you think the rain is Erry's fault?" I asked, wanting to know if he felt the same.

Matt sighed and shrugged. "I guess so. Didn't I tell you not to worry about that? You'll be eighteen soon. Worry about making enough friends to invite to your party, not our psyochopathic-" He cut off and sighed again.

I smirked, trying to hide the turmoil of feelings inside me at Erica's mention. "You'll be eighteen soon, too, dearest twin brother."

Yes, indeedy. Matt and I were a pair of mischievous twins. We looked a lot alike, but we had a few differences-Matt's nose was longer and more profound, mine was small and upturned, and Matt had blue eyes with the same golden ring instead of green. Our personalities were a lot alike, too. We were both childish, immature, witty, sarcastic, manipulative (I, more so than him), and cunning- though I did tend to be harsher and a bit more mature than Matt.

Matt snorted. "Yeah, but making friends'll be no problem for me. You're the one who likes to reply to everything with something sarcastic."

I snorted and waved him off. "It's not my fault people can't handle all this amazingness."

"Ah, so it's the invisibility of the amazingness they can't handle."

I gave Matt the bird and stuck out my tongue.

He laughed and said, "Hey, next time you wave, don't forget you have four other fingers you need to use."

"Technically, I have three other fingers and one thumb."

Matt sighed and muttered something under his breath just as St. Bartleby's School for Young Adults loomed over us. He parked on the curb in front of the school-the parking lot was in back and we were just way too lazy to bother with going back there then lugging all of our stuff right back here.

A few guys were standing in the doorway-out of the rain-waiting for us so they could help with our bags and show us to the headmaster's office.

I reached into the back seat and grabbed my black umbrella before opening the door and catapulting myself out the car. Umbrella or no, I still ran for that door like the hounds of Hell were on my tail. I liked the rain and all, but I spent twenty minutes straightening my hair and if I let it get wet then it'll begin to curl. And that would be a waste.

I easily ran up the stairs to get to the doorway and, once under the safety of the building, closed my umbrella. There were about five teenage guys standing in the entryway and they all gawked when they saw me.

"What?" I smirked. "Never seen an angel before?"

"No, I've seen angels," a tall guy with blonde hair replied with a thick Irish accent. "It's just demons I've never seen."

My smirked widened into a grin. This guy and I were going to be great friends.

"You have no idea how right you are," I replied with a wink.

The boys laughed, warming up to me. Blondie stepped forward and bowed. "Miss, my name is Coinneach," he said, pronouncing it like Ko-in-ock, "and I must say, you have the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen." He kissed my hand and I giggled, delighted to have a new admirer.

Matt came up behind me and warned, in a strict tone, "Ya better not let her near your heart 'cause once you do, she'll destroy it."

Coinneach smiled at me as he straightened from his bow.

"So, Blondie, ya gonna offer to take me to the headmaster, or are ya gonna help with my bags?" I asked, playfully ruffling his hair.

He held out his arm, and I accepted it, giving him a gracious nod.

Matt stayed behind to help get our things to our rooms, and, as we walked in an uncomfortable silence, I wished he would've come. He always knew how to fill awkward silences up.

"So," Blondie (I'm just gonna refer to him as that because his name is way too difficult) said conversationally, "why'd ya move to Ireland?"

"My parents died, and our closest relatives-my aunt and uncle-were moving here because of my uncle's job-don't ask me what it is because I don't know."

"Oh," was all he said.

After a few more uncomfortable seconds he said, "My parents died, too, but I was a little kid when it happened so I don't remember much about 'em."

I nodded and, to change the subject, asked, "Where are all the students? I figured they would be everywhere."

Blondie smiled at me. "Nope. It's a rainy day, so we mostly stay in our dorms and watch movies or play games."

We took another turn and continued down the hallway in silence. We reached a wooden door with a metal name plate that read 'Headmaster Connerly' on it.

Blondie shot me sympathetic look before ruffling my hair and opening the door.

The office inside was very tidy. There was a huge mahogany desk in the center of it, and behind the desk sat a balding man around forty. What brown

hair he did have was turning grey.

He smiled at me and motioned for me to take a seat in a comfy-looking chair in front of the desk.

"Ms. Elizabeth," he greeted me.

I shook my head. "Please, sir. Just call me Alex. Alex Severus."

In a polite voice, he asked, "And where is Master Matthew?"

_Master Matthew,_ I thought. _Oh, is Matt going to get a kick out of that._

I cleared my throat. "Um, he's helping with our bags, sir."

The Headmaster (that's just what I'll refer to him as from now on) nodded and said, "Well, you can relay this message to him later."

I nodded politely and said, "Yessir."

He hesitated before saying, "The matter of Matthew's room has been taken care of. Your's, er, not so much."

I leaned forward. "If I may ask, whaddoya mean, Headmaster, sir?"

He smiled at my Americanness that was very obvious in the above sentence, and said, "Well, you see, all of our female dorms are full."

"Well," I began slowly, "can'tcha just put mean in the same room as Matt? We're brother and sister. It's not like it'd compromise our virtues or anything."

He nodded. "Well, that's what I was thinking, but, you see, all of the male dorms are full, too. There was only enough room for Matthew."

I nodded slowly. "Okay. So... what now?"

He hesitated again before saying, "We actually have one opening, but you would have to share a room with a boy, and one who is known well for being, erm, rude."

I raised an eyebrow. "Um, Headmaster, sir. I grew up with Matthew. I can handle rude."

He opened his mouth to continue, but, before he could say anything, there was a knock on the door, and a boy walked in.

"Ms. Severus," Headmaster Sir said, "this is your new roommate."

* * *

** ~Chapter 1 completed! Please review!~**

** Please.**

** PLEASE.**

** For puppies and candies and all good things.**

** Do it for Ed Sheeran.**


	2. Chapter 2 Hell, Indeed

Oh, yeah. Forgot to add. This takes place _after_ the Atlantis Complex and the new book (which I have bought and yet to read! So no spoilers!). Also, I'm

just pretending NOTHING in the Last Guardian happened.

* * *

Thanks to:

Divy1324 and sheryls312. You guys helped me decide to add more!

* * *

Artemis:

_That I don't care about anyone._

_You know that I'm better off._

_Well, I don't care about anyone._

_You know that I'm better off._

_Better Off- Theory of a Deadman_

When that nuasance of a headmaster called me into his office, I expected it had something to do with the fact that I had been sneaking off campus for

the past week to assist Butler in my newest dastardly deed. What I did not expect, was to discover that, not only did I have a roommate, but,

_apparently_, my roommate was female.

Of course, I had already known about the two new students, seeing as I had hacked the school's system-more than once, I might add. These buffoons

were too mentally challenged to provide correct security for their computers.

I sighed and took a seat next to the girl. She was absolutely stunning. Her hair was as black as night and threw off rainbows. Her eyes were a

luminous green.

She smiled politely at me and extended her hand.

"Hallo. You must be my roommate. Name's Alex," she said with a heavy British accent.

I took her hand and, in that brief moment our hands touched, I felt a tingle travel up my arm. Slightly thrown off, I murmured my name before turning

back to a somewhat baffled headmaster.

"Headmaster, I thought they were supposed to be American," I accused, blatantly ignoring the lovely girl examining her nails.

"Yeh, see, Artemis. They were. _Are_. Ms. Elizabe-Alex. I heard you clearly speaking with an American accent a moment ago," the headmaster said, giving

the girl a cautious look. He probably thought she had multiple personalities. It wouldn't suprise me. Americans seemed absolutely psycho.

"Oh, yessir, Headmaster Sir. You see, I practice accents. If what I heard was true, and this boy here is indeed a child prodigy, then I wanted to see if he

would notice my accent was fake," she said-with her _original_ accent-leaning back in the chair smugly. "But, no, he did not see through it. So, either I'm

_really _good, or he isn't that smart."

I pursed my lips. _Do not let her get under your skin, Artemis,_ I told myself.

She seemed to notice my right hand, the one on the armrest, curling into a fist because her smile widened and she asked, proudly, "Am I pissing you

off, New Roommate?"

I clenched my teeth and forced the clipped, cold words out of my mouth. "Why, of course not, _New Roommate_." I hissed the last part out venomously,

causing the headmaster to flinch.

But not the girl. No, no. Was she ever so pleased with herself.

I scowled. I'd bet getting under people's skin and causing them to go absolutely insane was one of her 'special skills', and she did an excellent job at it.

The headmaster sighed. "You two are going to get along so well," he muttered before dissmissing us.

I hurried out of that wretched office, hoping to escape the little pest, but she caught up and began to follow me.

"So," she said, ever so cheerfully, "ya gonna show me to our room, New Roommate?"

I sighed and stopped in the middle of the hall. She bumped into my back, which caused another set of warm tingles to spread over my skin.

I spun to face her and hissed, "My name is _Artemis_, _not New Roommate, _and I honestly don't see _why the hell_ you couldn't just drive to school, seeing as

you only live fourteen miles away!"

She scowled and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "And _how_ do you know where I live? Have you been stalking me?"

I sighed and shook my head. "I do not stalk. Stalking is for obsessed teenage girls."

"Hm." She still looked suspicous, but, when I rolled my eyes and turned on my heels, she followed.

"You never answered my question," she noted as she kept pace with my strides.

"You never answered my question, which I asked _first_." I knew it was childish of me to point this out, but, if I didn't, I was sure she'd never quit bugging me.

She scowled. "_Touché_."

I sighed. We were almost to the dorm room now. _Well,_ I thought wryly. _There goes my hope of losing her before we got to the room._

After a long silence, she finally answered.

"Because," she said in a quiet, sad tone, "I don't like that place. _Anything_ to get away from there."

I noticed that she was hugging herself, and her eyes had a faraway look.

When she did that, she almost looked innocent. Innocent and kind.

Her eyes resumed their devilish glint and she smirked.

"Even if that means rooming with a know-it-all asshat."

There went that innocent and knid look. Right down the drain.

I sighed and stopped in front of my-er, _our_ door and scowled.

"I presume that idiot of a headmaster gave you your own key?" I asked sharply, not turning to look at her.

She scoffed and I heard rustling from behind me. "Yeah. Why? Lose yours?"

I shook my head. "Of course not. I am not irresponsible enough to misplace something so needed. I was simply asking because I figured you'd need a

way in, seeing as I _do not_ plan on leaving the door unlocked."

She whistled. "Damn. That's a long sentence."

I closed my eyes and tried to keep from snapping back at her. Inhale through the nose, exhale through the mouth.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and Alex asked, "You gonna keep doing breathing exercises, or do you _actually plan_ on either moving or unlocking the door.

My feet hurt."

I bit my lip. Oh, the retorts I had for that. But I simply unlocked the door and moved aside.

She sauntered past me-pausing briefly to give a small curtsy.

She examined the room critically. To me, it was nothing much, but to her it probably seemed like paradise.

The rooms had deep burgundy walls and dark mahogany furniture-which consisted of two twin beds, a small table set between two red couches, and a

small space in the corner of the room that held a counter, microwave, and a mini fridge.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed from somewhere deep inside the walk-in closet on her side of the room. "So much space! Good thing, too, 'cause I brought

every outfit I own!"

I sighed. _This was going to be Hell._

* * *

I was, naturally, correct about it being Hell. Not even ten minutes here, she had her clothes scattered about her side of the room. The bathroom was

strewn with her things.

I set my jaw and focused on the laptop in front of me. I was sitting on my bed-the only place _not_ covered with her things-and hacking the school's

computers again. I had to find _some way_ to get my own room back.

I had to.

Eventually, she began to clean, singing the most _annoying_ song ever. After twenty minutes of this, I finally snapped.

"_What the hell are you singing?"_ I hissed, rubbing the spot on my forehead where a headache was beginning to form.

She stopped folding her clothes and grinned. "It's the song the minions from Despicable Me sing on the trailer for the second movie."

At my blank stare, she gawked and dropped the shirt in her hands.

"You have _never_ seen Despicable Me?" she asked, shock and disbelief in her voice.

I sighed. "No, I have not."

She turned abrubtly and began rummaging through her bags. A moment later she proclaimed 'Aha!' and held something up in her hands. Something

that looked oddly like a disk.

She gave me a dark grin and darted towards me. Before I could react, she had grabbed my hand-sending more tingles along my hand and arm and a

shiver down my spine.

She seemed to not notice my reaction to her and continued to drag me to the couches and threw me down.

She moved to the flat screen TV on the wall and put the disc in. With a sardonic smirk, she sat down next to me and held me down.

"_You are watching this movie_," she said darkly. "You need a childhood, and this is how you will receive one. I know it's not really old Disney movies-

which, I must say, are the _best_ Disney movies-but, still. It's hilarious. Watch it."

_Hell, indeed_, I thought as the movie began.


	3. Chapter 3 Stick Beatings

Just really quick, I kinda screwed things up a bit on the first two chapters. I'll be putting the characters name at the beginning of the chapter to show

who's POV it'll be in. And a friend a mine just made it clear to me that I need disclaimers (Her exact words: Girl, you better make sure they know you

ain't Eoin Colfer), so I'll be adding disclaimers. Oh, and another thing: School starts August 7th, so I won't be updating as fast. *sigh* Why they can't

homeschool me, I'll never know.

* * *

And, yeah this chapter's really short, but I can't think of anything else, so...

* * *

Thankies to:

Divy1324: Thanks for supportin'! And I want it on my phone, but my phone is stupid -_-. And I just can't wait for the second movie to come out!

Harry Artemis Jackson: Thanks! And I hope you find the rest of it really good!

Disclaimer: Yeah, if I owned Artemis Fowl, things would be _very_ different. And things aren't. So, no. I do not own him.

* * *

Alex:

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do,_

_To have just one more chance,_

_To look into your eyes and see you looking back._

_Hurt- Christina Aguilera_

Artemis was stubborn. I tried to get him to watch the movie, but he just kept squirming and trying to escape. Everytime I thought he was actually

getting into the movie, I would loosen up on him, but he just kept trying to run away. Which made me take drastic measures.

Which is how I ended up sitting on his stomach.

I looked down and grinned at him. "How ya doin' down there, Arty? Comfy enough?"

He gave me his most evil Death Stare and grumbled, "Do not call me 'Arty'."

"Okay, then," I consented. "How about...?" I crossed my arms and tapped my chin while I thought.

Artemis sighed. "What about Artemis? That is my name."

I looked down at him again. Y'know, in a way, he was sorta attractive. His hair was dark- I couldn't tell if it was brown or black due to the fact the only

lights were coming from the TV- and his skin was pale. Extremely pale. He was skinny and only a few inches taller than myself. His most striking feature

had to be his eyes, though. They were so blue. Almost impossibly blue.

And, right now, those blue eyes were pissed. Pissed and annoyed.

I shook my head. "Nah. How about... hmm..." I trailed off. My eyes lit up and I exclaimed, "Smarty Arty! Yes! That will be your name!"

He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "I told you not to call me Arty."

"But I'm not calling you Arty," I argued. "I'm calling you Smarty Arty."

He sighed. Poor boy. He probably had a pounding headache by now. "Nothing that has Arty in it."

I tapped his forehead so he would open his eyes, which he did-probably just so he could glare at me some more. "Didja forget? Artemis has Arty in it.

Arty-mis."

I smirked as he sagged in defeat. _Alex: 1. Artemis: 0._

I laughed and hopped off of him. "Movie's over," I announced. I reached my hand forward to help him up, but he just glared at it and pulled himself up

on his own.

I put both hands in the air, as if to surrender. "Fine. Be that way."

I stretched and yawned. One glance at the clock told me it was 10:48. I moved over to my clothes and searched for my PJ's. When I found them, I

sighed. _Oh, no. Oh, _hell no, I thought.

Matt switched out my PJ's.

That little bastard!

I gritted my teeth. No way was I wearing _these_ around Artemis.

I put on the kindest smile I could and turned to the boy. He had one of the drawers on his dresser open and he was neatly going through it.

"Erm, Artemis," I called out.

His back stiffened and he asked, sharply and somewhat cautiously, "What?"

"My brother changed out my pajamas, and the ones he switched them for are sorta...um... innapropriate."

He shrugged. "So?"

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I opened them and asked, "Do you have a t-shirt I can borrow?"

He shook his head. "I do not-nor do I plan to-own any t-shirts."

I glared at the back of his head. "Fine."

Turning on my heels, I headed into the bathroom to change. I stripped down and glared at the pajamas.

Finally, I shook my head and put them on. They were black and silky...and lacey. Very lacey. The top was a spaghetti strapped tank top, and the

bottoms were... well, they were booty shorts. _Really_ short booty shorts. In fact, you could see my panties in the back.

I poked my head out of the door. "Um, Artemis, can you please not look?"

He turned away from me and finished buttoning up his deep blue, silk PJ's.

I bit my lip and quickly darted out and under my blanket. "'Kay. You can look now."

Instead of turning around, he asked, "_That_ is what your brother traded your pajamas for?"

I scowled and sat up. "You looked?"

He pointed to the mirror hanging on the back of our dorm door.

I pursed my lips and glared at his smirking reflection.

"Bastard," I muttered before turning the my bedside lamp off. He took his sweet time climbing into bed and turning his bedside lamp off.

That night, I dreamed of little yellow minions beating Artemis with a stick.

* * *

Again, I'm sorry it was so short! I'll try to update again later on today!


	4. Chapter 4 My Brother, My Friend

The next two chapters will be pretty short, but I'll upload them one after the other. Also, this one sorta has to be in Alex's POV 'cause I gots a plan. :)

Thanks for reading my story! Hope you guys either start to or continue to like 'em!

* * *

Special thanks to:

Fahiru: Artemis will be scoring a few more points, but at the moment I'm completely clueless as to how. I hadn't at first, but, when you brought up the

profanity thing, an idea came into my mind for Artemis to uh... confront her about it, I guess is a way to put it. And Alex will be shaping up, but I don't

want her to be all stiff and mature 'cause I think everyone needs at least a little bit of immaturity.

Harry Artemis Jackson: It may seem at first that Alex is a Mary-Sue, but, trust me, she will have a lot of imperfections. Also, I'm just gonna throw this out

there now, Alex isn't human (she's not faerie or anything either. She's a part of a race I made up. I'll explain what it is later on in the story), so she has

to appear sorta perfect. But, of course, nobody's perfect and her imperfections'll show up soon.

* * *

Disclaimer: I am not male, therefore I am not Eoin Colfer, therefore I do not own Artemis Fowl.

* * *

Alex:

_Bang, bang go the coffin nails, like a breath exhaled,_

_Then gone forever._

_It seems like just yesterday, how did I miss the red flags raised?_

_Think back to the days we laughed._

_We braved these bitter storms together._

_Brought to his knees he cried,_

_But on his feet he died._

_Make it Stop (September's Children)- Rise Against_

Today was Saturday, so I had a whole day to do... absolutely nothing. Artemis was off doing whatever it was Artemis does, so I planned on lying

facedown and impersonating a rock the whole day. Well, until my friend from the States, Andy, texted.

Vid chat me! her text read.

I sighed and sat up. I went through my clothes for a pair of jeans and a Hollywood Undead t-shirt to throw on. Figuring since I was already up, I

decided to brush my teeth and attempt to brush the mess my hair had become. After five minutes of yanking and pulling, I gave up and put it in a

ponytail.

I opened my laptop and started it up. While I waited for her to get online, I put the clothes I had already folded into my dresser. A familiar ding! told me

she was video calling.

I accepted the call and grinned at the girl I called my friend.

Andy was always considered the prettiest girl in school. She had the stereotypical blue eyes and blonde hair. She was tall, good at sports, and an

amazing singer. We fit together well because most of the things I sucked at-sports, dating, and (according to Matthew) singing- she rocked at, and the

things I was good at-dancing, drawing, and being funny-she sucked at.

Andy smiled back, but her smile was so small and sad.

Immediantly, I stiffened and leaned forward. "What's wrong?" I demanded.

Her lip wobbled and she looked like she was about to cry. She sniffled and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. "It's Marcus, Alex. Something

happened."

I froze. Marcus's face appeared in my mind. Brown hair, brown eyes. The sweetest boy imaginable. We had been best friends since first grade when I

punched a boy that picked on Marcus for playing with Barbies. When we were in eighth grade, Marcus told me he was gay, and I told him that I wasn't

human, that I was more. Our secrets brought us closer and we were practically inseperable. But then other people found out about him, and started

talking about suicide. Andy and I convinced him out of it, but he always seemed so sad.

A cold feeling spread inside of my chest. "D, what happened? Is he ok?"

She shook her head and tears began falling faster. The part of me that didn't understand-didn't want to understand- what was going on felt disgust. I

hated watching people cry. After my parents died, my uncle was quick to teach me that crying means weakness and to never show weakness.

She choke out between her tears, "No, Alex. No. He's dead. Marcus killed himself. He left a note saying that he couldn't take it anymore."

I stared off into space. Dead? No. Marcus couldn't be dead. Dammit, he was only seventeen! Why were kids so cruel? Why did they have to treat him

this way?

I felt something cool splash on my hand. I stared at it in wonder. A tear. I was crying. I shook my head slowly.

"How?" I croaked out. "How did he-" I broke off, unable to continue.

She began to pull herself together and said, "He hung himself."

I closed my eyes as grief consumed me. Marcus, my best friend, dead? It just couldn't be.

"Are you sure there wasn't some mistake, or-"

"Yes," she said, cutting me off. "The people at the morgue said that he had been dead for two hours when they found him."

More tears threatened to come, so I told Andy that I had to go and logged off. I pulled my knees close to my chest and buried my face in them. Sobs

wracked my body as I rocked back and forth.

I hoped Artemis wouldn't come back for a while, so he couldn't see me like this, but I had no such luck.

The sound of a key turning in the lock made my head snap up. I quickly began wiping my eyes and trying to look as if I wasn't falling apart.

Artemis stepped in the door and stared at me for a moment. Finally, he asked, "Have you been crying?"

* * *

Gonna upload the next one as soon as I finish writing it, which is just what I'mma bout to do. Hope you guys liked it!


	5. Chapter 5 Talking & Comforting

So, this one is shorter. I'm sorry guys, but I feel all meeehhh. BUT, I did include some Alexmis! _And_ a hint to Alex's dark past! Hope you guys like it, and

I'll try to update by tomorrow!

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Artemis Fowl.

* * *

Artemis:

_Are you lost or incomplete?_

_Do you feel like a puzzle, you can't find your missing piece?_

_Tell me how do you feel?_

_Well, I feel like they're talking in a language I don't speak,_

_And they're talking it to me._

_Talk- Coldplay_

Butler and I had spent the day at a nice café simply talking. I told Butler about Alex. I thought back to our conversation earlier.

* * *

~Flashback~

* * *

"Butler, I have a new roommate," I announced suddenly.

Butler raised an eyebrow. "And how are you fairing with this?"

I sighed. "Not well. She's a total pest."

Both eyebrows lifted this time. "She?"

I sighed again. "That moron of a headmaster assumed we had enough room for two more people, when, indeed, we didn't. So she ended up with me."

Butler leaned forward slightly. "And how exactly is she a pest?"

I almost-smiled and waved Butler off. "Nothing you need to 'take care of', old friend. She's simply an annoyance in the same way most teenage

American girls are."

Butler leaned back in a stance that appeared relaxed, but I knew him well enough to know that he was never relaxed. "And that is...?" he prompted.

I scowled. "She throws all of her clothes on the floor, she has to use profanity in every sentence, and, last night, she sat on me and made me watch

some childish movie."

Butler tried to hide a smile, but failed. "She sat on you?"

I stiffened and said, defensively, "She's rather strong for a girl."

He shook his head. "If you had taken those defense classes like I asked, you would've been able to take her."

I narrowed my eyes. "I did take those classes."

And we spent the rest of the day bantering good-naturedly.

* * *

~End of flashback~

* * *

I opened the door to our room to discover Alex curled up on her bed with red rimmed eyes. Her head snapped up, and, for a moment, she looked

absolutely insane.

"Have you been crying?" I asked. I wasn't sure why I asked. Perhaps it was because, on my way here, her brother confronted me and told me it was

best to stay on her good side.

She scowled at me. "Of course not!" she snapped, a little too quickly.

I pursed my lips, trying to remember the way Mother would comfort the twins when they cried.

I sat down on the edge of my bed and leaned forward with my elbows on my knees. Unsure of what else to say, I asked, "Do you want to talk about

it?"

Instead of snapping something harsh at me, she nodded.

We sat in an awkward silence for a few moments before she said, "My best friend committed suicide."

Before I could say anything, she hissed, "Don't give me that look!"

Shocked, I asked, "What look?"

She glared at me. "That look of sympathy. I hate being pitied, and I hate being sympathized with."

I nodded and made my face into an emotionless mask. "Why did he or she kill themself?"

She placed her head on her knees and traced circles on the sheets with her index finger. "He was gay, and people bullied him."

Her eyes squeezed shut and a tear rolled down her cheek. An image of Mother came into my mind, and I instantly mimicked her actions by moving next

to Alex and wiping away her tears.

She rested her head on my shoulder and sniffled. "Thank you, Artemis. And I'm sorry."

Astonishment coursed through me. "Sorry?" I asked. "For what?"

She closed her eyes and murmured, "Everything. For sitting on you and making you watch that movie. I'm sorry."

I sighed. Her brother's words were the only thing that keeping me from leaving her to grieve on her own.

"I forgive you," I said with difficulty.

She laughed wryly. "No, you don't. You're just scared I'll put needles in your pillow cases, or something like that. But, thanks. For comforting me. I really

appreciate it."

She yawned and closed her eyes. We sat like that for a few minutes, and I was sure she had fallen asleep on my shoulder. Carefully, I placed her on

her bed and pulled her blanket over her.

Just as I turned around, I heard her whimper what sounded like 'Erica'.

I froze and listened again. Sure enough, she said it again. It didn't make sense. Her friend was a boy. Erica was definitely a female's name.

I tried to shrug it off, but couldn't. Something told me this girl had a dark past.

* * *

Like I said, I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6 Nightmares & Hallucinations

Back from the granny's! Finally! And I will be updating a lot, but the chapters are kinda meh 'cause I felt kinda meh. More hints to Alex's past! And lots

of flashbacks!

* * *

Thanks to:

Luvleelife4eva: Thank you! And I will.

Arkie: This is set after Atlantis Complex and as if Last Guardian never existed (so Arty's 18-and he's been cured of the Atlantis Complex) because, I

gotta admit, I don't like how LG ends... I haven't read it yet, buuut I did skip to the last page and read that.

FowlFanGirl: Lol Thank you! And it's OK.

Fahiru: I'm gonna keep her American language but just not around Arty. And I'll add a lot of Marcus flashbacks because he played an important role in

Alex's past. Also, you're absolutely right about the maturity thing.

Ludostar: I'm sorry! I've gotta friend who loves the Irish accents and we spent 20 minutes talking about how to type 'em out, so I'm sorry if we got it

wrong!

sherlys312: It's ok and thank you! Also, I hate bullies, too.

Harry Artemis Jackson: Thanks! And Lex was close, but it's Nex. :)

Divy1324: Thank you, and I did have fun. A little. I almost died because she has NO AC.

BookWormy: Thanks and it will get happier...eventually.

hurry: Thanks!

* * *

Seriously, though, thanks a lot for all the support! You guys rock! I was grinning like an idiot the whole time I was reading through the reviews. But,

anyways. Onward to the story!... By the Angel, I'm such a nerd... Hope y'all enjoy it! I tried to make it long!

* * *

Disclaimer: I'm not a dude. I'm not Irish. My name starts with an A, and the closest I've ever come to owning Artemis Fowl is the book on my bookshelf.

* * *

Alex:

_Pain, without love._

_Pain, I can't get enough._

_Pain, I like it rough._

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

_Pain- Three Days Grace_

Fear overwhelmed me. I knew it was only a nightmare, but I was still scared.

I was running. Running away from...something. No, someone. Who? I was tempted to turn around, but I didn't. I just kept running. Pushing past the

limbs from trees and almost tripping over vines that wound around me legs, just to get away from... who?

Laughter echoed around me. My laughter? Then a voice called out to me.

"You can't run," The Voice-my voice-taunted. "I created this place. You can't escape it."

I stopped running and fell to my knees. I knew she-I-was right. I knew it.

"Who are you?" I screamed. Sweat dripped down my face, and my feet were bleeding.

A chuckle came from my left. I stood and whirled to face that direction.

"I'm you." Behind me.

I turned-slowly this time-and stared into a familiar face.

It was my face. The only difference was the eyes. She had crimson eyes.

She threw her head back and laughed. "Don't look so surprised, Sister." She lifted her hand and trailed a long, black fingernail along my jaw.

I stared into her eyes. "What happened to you?" I whispered.

She cackled and dropped her hand. She flung her arms out. "I gained power! Power, Sister! That's the only difference between us, y'know," she added

smugly.

"No." I shook my head weakly. "No, I'm-I'm not evil."

Her face-my face-twisted into disgust. "Of course you are. You're the real reason Marcus killed himself. He couldn't carry your burdens. You shouldn't

even be alive."

I fell to my knees again. "No," I murmured. "Marcus was bullied. It-it wasn't my fault."

She snarled. "You know it's true. You were an accident. If it wasn't for you, Mother, Father, and Marcus would be alive. You are a monster. A demon. A

Nex. That's why insanity eats at your brain."

I sobbed. "No!" I screamed. "No, I'm not! Leave me alone! Go away! Goawaygoawaygoaway! I hate you! Leave me!"

"You disgust me," I heard her-me-say before I felt her presence leave.

"No," I said numbly. "I'm not a monster. Mom and Dad died in an accident. It wasn't my fault."

I laid on my side and curled into a ball. Pain, grief, and guilt consumed me.

"Wake up," I begged myself. "Wake up!"

* * *

I bolted upright in bed. I was sweating and tears blurred my vision. I turned to see Artemis fast asleep.

Slowly, I rose from my bed and walked to the bathroom. I lowered myself into the bathtub and wrapped my arms around my knees.

Tears rolled down my cheeks. Memories from when I would lock myself in the bathroom when I lived with Uncle invaded my mind.

A drunken Uncle stumbling up the stairs to my room. Me, lying facedown on the floor. The sound of a whip lashing. Blood oozing over my back.

I choaked on more tears. For a moment, the bathtub was splattered red, but I blinked and it was gone. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Not real," I told myself. I repeated this over and over again, as if it was a prayer.

"I'm real," I heard a voice whisper from all around me. My eyes flew open.

Thunder sounded from outside, and I jumped. Rain streaked down the bathroom window, and lightening flashed, giving me a glimpse of grotesque

faces.

I covered my mouth with my hand, muffling a sob. I laid down in the bathtub, curled in the fetal position. The rain poured down, helping lull me into a

dreamless sleep.

I woke with a start. I sat up and looked around. When did I fall asleep in the bathtub? For a moment, nothing made sense, but then the memories

crashed around me. Memories of red eyes and blood.

I buried all of those memories and feelings deep down. I could deal with them later. Right now, I had to resume my facade of normal, teenage,

American girl. I had to be strong.

A memory of a fourteen year old Marcus tugged at my thoughts and I allowed myself to think of him. My best friend.

* * *

~Flashback~

* * *

Marcus had suggested we go for a walk in the woods behind my house. I asked Mom and she said it was ok, so we took off.

We walked in silence until we reached a small creek with large stones along the sides of it. I hopped across one stone to other, giggling when I almost

fell in.

"C'mon, Marc! Join me!" I called.

He sat down on one of the stones and motioned for me to sit beside him. I plopped down on the grass and stared at him for a moment.

He seemed so worried and confused. I reached up and held his hand. "It's ok, Marcus, " I said softly. "Whenever you're ready."

He bit his lip and said in a rush, "Alex, I'm gay."

I grinned at him. "I know."

He blinked. That was obviously not the reaction he had expected. "You know? How?"

I laughed and stood up. I moved behind him so I could play with his chestnut hair. ""Cause, Marc-y. The signs were there. You played Barbie with me

when we were little, you helped when it came to fashion advice, you've never had a girlfriend. Just small things like that."

He turned to look at me. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

I snorted and playfully tugged on a strand of hair. "I knew you'd tell me when you were ready."

He hesitated before asking, "And you're ok with me being gay?" Hope shown in his eyes.

I grinned. "No, duh. Being gay doesn't change the fact that you're my best friend."

He stood and hugged me. "I love you, my sister."

I hugged him back. "I love you, too, Brother."

I pulled back, leaving my hands on his shoulders. My expression turned serious. "Marcus, I've been thinking about this for a while now, and I've decided

to tell you my deepest, darkest secret. Mom, Dad, and Matty support my decision."

He sat down and patted his knee. "'Kay, then. Get comfy and tell me everything."

* * *

~End of flashback~

* * *

A smile spread across my lips. That was the first time anyone outside of my family discovered my secret.

Artemis stumbled into the bathroom and attempted to glare at me, but he seemed too tired.

I put on a cheery smile and said, "G'Morning."

He scowled. "Why did you sleep in the bathtub?"

I stood and stretched, smirking as his eyes darted away from my way too exposed body (I needed to get my old PJ's back from Matthew). "Because, I

love the feel of bathtub on my skin during the rain."

He rolled his eyes and asked, "Will you please leave? I have to get ready."

I stepped out of the tub. "So do I, and I was here first," I pointed out. "But, since I'm such a nice person, I'll let you get ready first."

I gave a bow before leaving him alone. I dug through my clothes for a Staind t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

I sat on my bed and patiently waited for Artemis to walk out. He did, wearing an expensive navy sweater and black slacks.

"Finally," I grumbled as I stood and headed for the bathroom. I stared at the shower before stripping down and hopping in. I sighed happily as the hot

water streaked down my face. I washed quickly and stepped out, wrapping myself up tightly in a towel. I dug through the clothes I brought in and

discovered that I didn't grab a clean pair of underwear.

I huffed and stuck my head out the door. "Uh, Artemis, I need grab some clothes, so, please, turn around."

He turned away from me and the mirror hanging on the back of the door, and I quickly ran out and searched through my clothes for what I needed.

I grabbed a pair and darted to the bathroom. I dressed and brushed my teeth and hair.

I left the bathroom, dirty clothes in hand, and put them in the laundry basket. I threw myself on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"So," I said, twisting my head to see Artemis sitting on his bed, opening a laptop. "Any plans for today?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care if I have any plans?"

I shrugged. "Just trynna be polite."

He sighed. "No, I do not have any plans for today. Do you?"

I smiled. "Nah."

Artemis opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it.

I sat up. "What?"

He bit his lip and closed his laptop. He turned to me and said, "I saw your back."

Now, normally, such a thing wouldn't be bad. But, since I was anything but normal, this was bad.

I pursed my lips. "And what else did you see?"

He looked away, a blush creeping up his neck and cheeks. "I saw your scars."

"Would you like to know how I got those scars?"

He nodded once, probably assuming I got it as a gang ritual.

"My uncle used to beat me," I said wryly. "He would push me to the ground and lash me. He blamed me for my parents' death."

For once, the great Artemis Fowl the Second had nothing to say to me. And I was happy he didn't. We sat in silence for a while, not looking at each.

Finally, Artemis asked, "How did your parents die?"

I looked out the window at the trees. It was cloudy outside and very windy.

"Car accident," I answered softly. "I was in the back seat. I held their hands as they died." A tear rolled down my cheek. It was a painful memory, but I

had to remember it. If I didn't, then I wouldn't be grateful for what I have now. I remembered our truck turned upside down and my mother's sobbing. I

remembered crawling over to her and holding her, singing to her, until she eventually died. I crawled over to my father afterwards and cradled his

head, murmuring to him about how he'll be in Heaven with God and Mom.

I peeked at Artemis from the corner of my eye. He appeared conflicted. He stood up and walked over to where I was. He sat down beside me, and I

leaned on his shoulder.

"Is this going to become a daily thing?" Artemis asked.

I laughed and shook my head. "I certainly hope not. Then what would people think?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't strike me as the type to care what people think."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I'm not."

"You know," he began, "I've been meaning to ask, why are you called Alex?"

I grinned. "Mom named me Elizabeth after my great-great-grandmother, and it seemed, I dunno, too fancy. So, she started calling me Alex after my

middle name, Alexis."

"Elizabeth Alexis Severus," he murmured and I shivered.

Suddenly, I was aware of the fact that his touch was sending electric tingles long my arm and shoulder. I cleared my throat and straightened up.

"So, um, I guess I'll go visit Matt and get my real pajamas back," I said awkwardly as I stood up.

"Oh. Yes, of course," he muttered.

I opened the door and turned back to give Artemis a small smile and wave. "See ya later, New Roommate."

He smiled and nodded.

On my way to Matt's room, I sent a text telling him that I was coming for my clothes.

He replied back with an ok and his room number.

I found his room easily and gave two loud knocks. Instead of Matt answering the door, Coinneach did.

"Mornin', Blondie," I said as I walked past him into his room. "You look like you slept well."

He grinned. "Spent the whole night dreaming of you, Little Angel."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "So, where's Matt?"

Blondie nodded at the bathroom, and I sighed. I walked over to their sofa and sat down.

As he sat down in front of me, I examined their room. It looked the same as mine, but with posters on the walls and more clothes thrown around.

I raised an eyebrow. "Y'know, you guys should really tidy this place up."

Blondie looked around. "It is tidy. Everything is exactly where it's supposed to be."

I snorted. Boys.

A damp-haired Matt emerged from the bathroom wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

He smirked at me and lifted my PJ's from his bed and tossed them to me. I caught them and glared at him.

"It's about time you showered. I could smell you from my room," I said bitterly.

"Speaking of your room," Blondie said, leaning forward so that his elbows rested on his knees, "I heard you were rooming with Artemis Fowl."

I nodded. "You heard correct."

Blondie's eyebrows disappeared under his hair. His light green eyes sparkled mischevously. "So, have you put glue in his hair or stuck his hand in a

bowl of warm water yet?"

I leaned back. "Nah. He's been polite to me, so I really don't have reason to."

Blondie laughed. "Polite? Artemis Fowl?" He dissolved into a fit of laughter. "That boy's the rudest person at this school!"

I rolled my eyes. "He's not that rude to me. He's actually been sorta sweet. Which reminds me," I added turning to Matt. "Marcus hung himself."

Matt sat down next to me and hugged me. I loved my brother's hugs. We may have fought a lot, but he's always been there for me when I needed him.

"I know," he said softly. "Danny told me."

I hugged him back and held back my tears. I cried around Matt, but not around strangers. Well, minus Artemis, but that had been an accident.

"I'm sorry, Lizzy," he said gently, using his old pet name for me. "I know it's got to hurt," he added quietly.

I nodded and pulled back. "It does, but, honestly, if life was hell for Marcus, then I wouldn't have wished him to stay here and be tortured any longer."

Matt smiled at me and patted my head. "Well, return soon, Little Sister."

I stood up and waved goodbye, yanking a strand of Blondie's hair when I went past him.

I wandered the hallways for a bit, not really wanting to go back to my room. I eventually made it outside, so I walked around the grounds, admiring the

beauty of it.

I discovered a small grove with a bench in the center of it. I sat down and pulled my knees up. I rested my chin on my knee and listened as it began to

rain again.

For a moment, I worried about getting wet, but the trees were clustered together enough to keep out the rain.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the peace of it.

And, for the first time in a long time, I thought about how my life used to be.


	7. Chapter 7 Hidden Feelings & Poetry

This chapter's gonna be pretty short. The poem on one of Alex's drawings was written by me. Though I did have some help from my friends. Hope you

guys like this chapter! Oh, and the lyrics will start getting longer. You don't have to read 'em, but they help shed some light on the character and/or the

chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. I own Alex. Not Artemis.

* * *

Warning: The next few chapters will contain depressing content that may not be suitable for younger audiences. Veiwer disgression is advised.

(Whatever that means.)

* * *

Artemis:

_We are young,_

_But we have heart._

_Born in this world as it all falls apart._

_We are strong,_

_But we don't belong._

_Born in this world as it all falls apart._

_Young- Hollywood Undead_

Alex had been gone for a while. I had started to worry, but I convinced myself not to. She was a perfectly capable girl. Besides, I only knew her for a

few days, and she spent most of that time annoying me.

An unwanted image of her scars rose in my thoughts. Her back had been criss-crossed with long, pale ones, and her arms and wrists had a few small

ones. The girl must have suffered through so much. I could understand why she would rather stay here with _me_. At least I didn't beat her.

I tried to focus back on my work, but I just couldn't concentrate. I closed my laptop and looked around for something to do. A sketchbook on Alex's

nightstand caught my attention. I figured that I'd have enough time to glimpse through it before she returned, just for the sake of my curiousity.

I stood and picked it up. It had "Alex's Drawings 'n' Shit" on the cover. I sighed. Definitely hers.

I opened it up to the first page, and my eyebrows shot up. She was incredibly talented. It was a drawing of her brother. A very amazing, detailed

drawing. It had a date scribbled in the corner: 12-06-11. About a year ago. I flipped through and saw sketchings of a stunning woman whom I assumed

was her mother. More of the same woman and a few of her father. There was a drawing of her, her brother, and her parents all standing together as if

modeling for a family portrait.

As the date neared today's, the drawing became even more twisted and darker than the last. There was one of her lying in a tub with slit wrists and

one of a boy I assumed was her friend Marcus hanging with his neck in a noose. The last drawing was labled today.

_She must have drawn it before I woke up_, I thought, not recalling her sitting down and sketching.

The drawing was one done of her, except she had fangs and her eyes were red. She appeared to be holding someone close to her and was drinking

her blood, a girl by the looks of it. Her face was covered by dark hair and blood, but I could still tell that it was also Alex.

At the bottom of the picture, she scrawled a poem:

Help me,

As I draw closer to insanity.

Help me,

I'm damaged. Can't you see?

Help me,

My dreams are eating me.

Help me,

I come closer to the edge.

Help me,

I'm standing on a ledge.

Help me,

My mind is in a twist.

Help me,

As a slit my wrist.

Help me,

I can't take this anymore.

Help me,

They're closing the door.

Help me.

Help me.

Help me.

I shivered. The poem had disturbed me. I thought back to the cheery Alex I knew. I'd say she seemed too happy to write something like this, but I'd be

lying. I've seen the utter sadness in her eyes that she only showed when she thought no one was looking. She seemed broken, and some part of me

wanted to fix her. But I dismissed that as foolishness. She probably wouldn't want me to help fix her, anyway.

Also on her desk, she had a notebook labeled poetry. I set down the sketchpad and picked up the notebook. I flipped through the poems. Just like the

drawings, they started off happy, but began to become twisted and depressing.

I read a few before closing the notebook and placing it back under sketchbook. I felt naseous. I gripped the edge of her desk and squeezed my eyes

shut. I just couldn't imagine her like this. I wanted to help her in any way I could, but I knew there was nothing I could do for her unless she asked

something of me.

I would just try to be kind to her, and this time it wouldn't be because I was frightened of her taking revenge out on me.

This time it would be because I wanted to be.

* * *

Ooooooooh, Arty's got feelings! :) Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8 Midnight Arrival

So, I've been thinking. *Gasp* Yes! I do, believe it or not, think! Anyways, I've decided to add in a few chapters with Holly or Foaly. They're gonna play

an important part soon. But not right now. You're just gonna have ta wait. Also, it may seem like Artemis is already in love with Alex, but he just feels

sorta responsible for her. He doesn't know the truth about his feelings. Hell, I barely know the truth about his feelings. I just make this up as I go

along. Oh, and this one's in Arty's POV because I just felt like doing another one for him.

* * *

Disclaimer: *To the tune of Not One of Us from Lion King 2* And hee iss not onnneee offf miine. Heeee will neveeeer be onnnneee offff miiinnnee. So,

nope. I don't own Artemis Fowl, though I do own this plot and a few other characters.

* * *

Artemis:

_You're attractive, little witch, you're beautiful._

_Your wickedness, little witch, it broke my heart._

_Enchanting words, little witch, you've cast a spell._

_Masked destroyer, little witch, my beautiful apocalypse._

_Bewitched- Blood on the Dance Floor_

It was probably around midnight when I woke to the sound of the door opening. I sat up and glared at Alex as she tried to sneak in.

"What took you so long?" I snapped. She jumped and swore under her breath. When she saw me lying on my bed still in my clothes from earlier, she

smirked.

"Have you been waiting up for me?" she asked smugly.

I scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself. I had fallen asleep reading." To prove my point, I lifted the open book from my bed and waved it in the air. "Also, you

didn't answer my question."

She sighed. "Nothing gets past you, O Wise One." She stretched for a moment before dropping what looked like clothes on her bed. "I found a grove,

and I accidentally fell asleep on one of the benches there."

She sat down on her bed and unlaced her sneakers. They fell to the floor with thuds.

"Alex?" I asked hesitantly as she headed to the bathroom.

"Yup?" she asked, turning around.

"Have you been feeling ok today? You seemed a little...off this morning," I asked, trying to inject as much concern as I could in my voice.

She smiled at me. "Oh, my. Alert the media. It seems Artemis Fowl the Second, the coldest boy on Earth, is worried about _me_, the most annoying girl on

Earth."

I scowled at her. "I'm simply asking if the sanity of the person I will be sharing a room with for the next year exists."

She rolled her eyes. "No, Artemis. I'm not ok. I'm nowhere near ok or sane." With that, she whirled and left me.

She seemed absolutely serious.

* * *

My alarm clock woke me that morning, signaling that I had to attend seven hours of classes just to teach me things I already know.

I got up and dressed into the uniform quickly. When I emerged from the bathroom, Alex was still fast asleep.

I sighed. I walked over to her and knelt at the level of her face. I took a strand of her hair and tickled her face with it. Her nose twitched, but otherwise

she didn't respond. I stood and grabbed my smartphone. I put it as close to her ear as I could and cut the alarm on.

She instantly jerked up into a crouching position on the bed. With her hair messed up and her eyes widened and darting around, she looked wild.

My heart stuttered inside my chest.

I acted as if I hadn't noticed my body's strange reaction and snapped, "Get ready, or we'll be late."

She slid out of her crouch, and she, yawning, rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Don't wanna go," she muttered. She reminded me of a kitten when she was

tired like this.

I sighed. "You have to. It's your first day."

She stopped rubbing her eyes and stuck her lower lip out in a pout. "Tomorrow can be my first day."

I shook my head and hissed, "Hurry up!"

She made a sound between a grunt and a sigh and stood up. I watched as she stumbled over to her closet and flung it open. She chose a uniform and

disappeared into the bathroom.

I patiently sat on my bed and waited for her to hurry.

Eventually, she walked out. Her hair was in long, shimmery waves, and she looked absolutely stunning in her uniform.

"What?" she growled. "I don't have enough time to straighten my hair. So, c'mon! Hurry up, or we'll miss breakfast!"

I looked at my watch and stood. "It's too late. We'd be lucky to make it to first period on time."

She scowled and followed after me as I hurried to our first period.

"The headmaster gave us all the same classes, correct?" I asked. I already knew the answer, but I wanted to see if she did.

"Yah," she said around a yawn.

"Unfortunately, the only empty seats in those classes are next to me."

She shrugged. "I can deal with you. You are my roommate."

_Not unfortunate for you, you idiot. Unfortunate for me. I can't concentrate on anything with you next to me._ I thought sourly.

We managed to make it to our first period without being tardy.

As soon as we sat down at our granite topped table, students swarmed Alex. They all tried to keep their distance from me, but to get as close to her as

possible. Especially the boys.

The teacher called for everyone to settle down, and they, eventually, did.

One student, a small blonde girl named Ann, sat at the table next to ours. She wrote Alex a note and slipped it to her. One glimpse over Alex's bent

shoulder and I could tell it read, "Welcome to St. Bartleby's! I heard you were American! I am, too. My name's Ann."

Alex scribbled back a reply, and they spent the whole class passing notes.

* * *

Apparently, Ann had every class with us except two. She walked with us to the next class chatting happily with Alex.

Though she always seemed so shy, it turns out Ann was a little ball of energy.

Ann announced that she had to leave us and took off for her next class.

Alex turned to me with a grin. "She reminds me of my niece, Liza."

"You have a niece?" I asked, shocked.

Alex laughed. "No, no, no! It's not like that! Matt may be famous with the ladies, but he doesn't have kids. My parents adopted before they had Matt

and me, so I have a sister named Emily. She turned twenty-seven a month ago." She smiled fondly at the mention of her sister.

"Any other surprise family members I need to know about?"

She bit her lip and shook her head. "No. There's no one else," she said quietly.

I pursed my lips. It was obvious that she was lying, but I wasn't going to confront her about. I'd allow her to tell me when she's ready.

The rest of the class day went by in a blur, and Ann, Alex, and I walked back to our dorm. Ann and Alex had linked arms and were skipping down the

hall, singing and giggling. I hung back a little, not wanting to have attention attracted to myself. At least, not the attention the girls were receiving.

I noted that they worked perfectly with each other, like the moon and a star. They both shone with light, Alex more so than Ann, though Ann seemed

just fine with Alex getting all of the attention.

We stepped inside of the dorm room, and Ann examined it critically.

"You need posters," she said, finally.

Alex glared at me. "I wanted to put posters of Ian Somerhalder on the walls, but _someone_ won't let me."

I set my schoolbag down beside my bed and said, "I don't want some guy from an American TV show called _The Vampire Diaries_ watching me while I

sleep."

Alex sighed, exasperated. "He's not_ some guy_! He's _Ian Somerhalder_! He plays Damon Salvatore, and he's effing beautiful!"

I shook my head. "I don't care who he plays or how attractive he is. I don't want him on our walls."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Fine. I'll deal with you later." She turned to Ann and asked, "Ya ready for a whole marathon of nothin' but _Soul Eater_?"

The girls sqealed happily and sat down on one of the couches. Alex plugged in her Wii and started watching Netflix.

I started up my laptop and bit my lip. For some unknown reason, I felt bitter feelings towards Ann. Usually, I felt bitter feelings towards everyone, but

this girl was kind to me, and she was Alex's friend.

_Perhaps it's because she's Alex's friend, and you're jealous of the attention she's getting_, a voice whispered deep inside me. I scowled. That didn't make

sense. I had no reason to be jealous because Alex had a friend.

In fact, I should be pleased that she was annoying someone other than myself.

I shook my head. No matter how many times I told myself that, I still felt jealous. I looked over at the two girls flicking through anime TV shows.

I sighed and walked over to the girls. I motioned to the other couch and asked, "May I?"

Alex's eyebrows shot up. "_You_ want to watch _Soul Eater_?" she asked suspiciously.

I sat down anyway. "Indeed I do. I want to see what all the fuss is about."

The girls shared a look and shrugged. "Fine," they said in unison.

So, I wasted almost thirty minutes of my life acting as if I was interested in the show while sneaking the occasional peek at Alex.


	9. Chapter 9 Illusions & Insanity

Getting closer to discovering Alex's dark past! Hope y'all continue to enjoy it! And this chapter's really short.

* * *

Disclaimer: We've already discussed this. I do not own Artemis Fowl, or Butler, or any character that was in the Artemis Fowl books. Eoin Colfer does,

that lucky cakesniffer.

* * *

Alex:

_Sick with myself,_

_But I've got no one else._

_So I give it to myself._

_It's the only thing that helps._

_It's the same thing,_

_That keeps me from sleeping,_

_And dreaming._

_God, I must be dreaming._

_I don't know why I cut myself._

_God, give me a sign._

_I won't cry._

_I'll take my last breath._

_Push it out my chest,_

_Until there's nothing left._

_The Loss- Hollywood Undead_

Ann was awesome. We spent the last three days hanging out. We had almost the same interest in movies, TV shows, and guys. I seriously thought I

had found another close friend. Not a best friend though. Only Marcus could've been my best friend.

Unfortunately, it was Friday and Ann had to stay in her dorm room because she wasn't feeling well. Mrs. Teacher Lady (her last name is waaay too long

for any of us to bother to remember) gave us a test yesterday, so now we had today off.

I turned to Artemis. "Got any weekend plans?" I asked.

He scowled. "No, I do not."

I grinned. "Well, would you like to watch some movies with me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You actually want to watch movies with me?"

I pursed my lips. Did I really? Everytime we watched a TV show or movie, he'd ruin the ending for me.

"Yeah." I grinned. "I've got the perfect movie picked out, _and_ you won't be able to ruin the ending for me because, not only have I already seen it a

thousand times, but it's just one of_ those movies_."

"_Those movies_?" he asked, wary.

I rolled my eyes. "You'll see."

* * *

Which is how we ended up watching _Gabriel Iglesias: Hot and Fluffy_. {AN: For those who don't know, Gabriel Iglesias is a comedian.}

Even though I'd seen it a thousand times, I still ended up laughing so hard I was in tears. Artemis, however, only raised an eyebrow occasionally.

When it was over, I turned to him. "Didja think it was funny?"

"I thought it was slightly amusing, though not necassarily _funny_," he answered as he stood from the couch and headed into the bathroom.

"Humorless," I muttered. Just as I stood up, I heard a few sharp knocks on the door.

I made my way to it slowly. Figuring it must be Blondie or Matt, I didn't bother with the peephole. Instead I threw the door open to reveal Emily

kneeling on the floor.

Emily was fairly pretty, with blonde hair and hazel eyes. She had recently gotten married and had a daughter.

_When did she come to Ireland?_ I thought, confused.

She tilted her face up to look at me, and I gasped. Blood was all over her face and her neck. There appeared to be a wound on her stomach.

I lifted her up carefully. Keeping one arm around her and the other on her stomach, I moved her to my bed.

"What happened?" I whispered hoarsely.

She stared at me s second before replying, "You. You attacked me. You-You're a killer!" She tried to get away, but I held her still.

"No, Emily! I would never hurt you!" I told her, hoping she'd believe me.

"Yes, you would," she said softly. The light in her eyes was beginning to fade.

"Emily!" I shouted. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "No, don't die on me! Emily!"

I panicked and tried to revive her.

"No! Emmy, don't go!" I sobbed. I grabbed the nearest lamp with both hands and closed my eyes. I did as Mother taught me and took a deep breath. I

centered myself and imagined pulling the electricity out of the lamp and into my hands. When I opened my eyes, all the lights in the room were off and

my hands were glowing with an eerie white light. Electricity crackled between my fingers as I put my hands to Emily's chest. I pushed once, twice, trying

to bring her back to me. I couldn't loose her. Not after my parents and Marcus. I just couldn't.

Light flooded me and I whirled around. I'm sure I looked insane to Artemis, who was standing in his PJ's by the bathroom door.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

I blinked. How could he be so calm? I was standing in front of him with blood on me and a dead girl behind me!

I turned around. Emily was gone. There was no sign of her ever being here. Even the lights were on.

"An...illusion?" I murmured to myself.

"What?"

I dropped my hands and turned to face Artemis. "Um, n-nothing. N-Nevermind," I stammered. That had all been an illusion? I turned to look out the

window.

_She must be growing stronger by the day_, I thought grimly.

"Are you feeling well?" Artemis asked as he walked past me to his bed.

"Er, yeah. Fine. I just need a shower," I muttered. I grabbed my PJ's and clean underwear and headed into the bathroom.

I sighed and shut the door. I slid down it and wrapped my arms around my head. I was going insane. I couldn't handle any of this. It was all too much.

I felt like I was going to explode.

* * *

I know, I know. It was really short. *sigh* I'll try to make some really long ones. Key word: _try._


	10. Chapter 10 Questions

This chapter's really short. _Really, really _short. I'll try to make the next one long. _But,_ I did add some ~Alexmis~. Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.

* * *

Artemis:

_What a wicked game to play,_

_To make me feel this way._

_What a wicked thing to do,_

_To make me dream of you._

_Wicked Games- Chris Isaak_

I had noticed Alex's strange behavior, but I didn't say anything. I figured she'd tell me later on, when she was ready.

She stepped out of the bathroom, wearing her night-clothes. She started to walk towards her bed, but must have stubbed her toe on the door frame

because she fell to the ground, hissing a stream of profanity.

I sighed. "Honestly, does every other word you say_ have_ to be swearing?" I asked sharply.

She stood and limped over to her bed. "Yes," she said sarcastically. "I have a terrible disease called _profanityitus_.

There is no cure."

I hung my head. "Of course there isn't," I muttered.

She rolled her eyes and rubbed her toe. "Don't worry. It's not contagious."

I laid back on my bed and cut my lamp off. She reached over and cut hers off.

The only sound was our breathing and the light pit-pat of rain outside.

Finally, Alex asked, "Artemis, do you believe in angels?"

"I'm not sure," I answered. "I guess they could exist."

"Well..." she hesitated.

I turned to face her. I could see enough of her outline in the dark to be able to tell that she was staring at the ceiling. "What?" I asked.

"How about demons?" she asked quietly.

I froze. She couldn't be talking about the same demons I thought she was. {AN: Time Paradox demons.}

"What kind of demons?" I asked carefully.

"Demons like... Bible demons," she answered quietly.

"Well, I suppose if angels exist, then so do demons."

"What about faeries?" she asked, quieter this time.

I stiffened. She couldn't know about the LEP, could she? "Faeries are child's play," I answered coldly.

She sighed. "Yeah, I suppose they are. One more question."

"Fine."

"Do you believe in love?"

I blinked. "Love?"

"Yeah," she said awkwardly. "Y'know, _love_. Like, when two random people meet, and they fall in... love."

I blushed, and my heart sped up. "I suppose so. Why?"

She yawned. "No reason. Just curious."

I nodded, though she couldn't see me. "Of course."

"G'Night, Arrmis," she slurred.

"Goodnight, Alex," I replied. There was no way I was ever going to get some sleep now. Not with that word-_love _-dancing around in my head.

* * *

Annnnnnnnnnnnnd things are getting serious! Hope y'all liked it. I'll be updating soon. I hope. :)


	11. Chapter 11 Little Sister

*Sigh* This chapter's short. I just don't know what to write in Alex's POV anymore. Luckily, I know JUST what to write in the next chapter. ~insert

mischevious grin here~ Thanks to:

Amahlia: She does have background with faeries and demons and such. I'm not sure when he'll find out about her, but I think it'll be soon. Again, I'm

just makin' this up as I go along.

Divy1324: Thanks, and ok. I know how it is to be without internet :/ And it took us FOREVER to write those poems so I'm glad you like 'em.

* * *

And I need help. Do Irish schools take summer, spring, and winter breaks? Please tell!

* * *

Disclaimer: No, Artemis Fowl isn't mine. I wish he is, but he's not. If he was, Last Guardian would've ended VERY DIFFERENTLY.

* * *

Alex:

_You can't live until you die._

_You can't quit until you try._

_You can't learn to tell the truth,_  
_until you learn to lie._  
_You can't breathe until you choke._  
_You've gotta laugh above the joke._  
_There's nothing like a funeral,_  
_to make you feel alive!_  
_Just open your eyes!_  
_Open your eyes,_  
_and see that life is beautiful!_  
_Life is Beautiful- Sixx AM_

I was dreaming again. This time, though, I was surrounded by tall, gray buildings instead of trees.

"Hello?" I called out. No answer.

I walked around, trying to find something familiar. It looked just like every other city to me. The streets didn't sound familiar, and I was positive I didn't

recognize any of the stores.

I heard a giggle behind me, and turned around. It was my niece, Liza. She was only two, and she had sparkling blue eyes and bouncy blonde curls.

"Liza!" I exclaimed happily. I didn't care if it was a dream. I barely got to see her, and she was just so adorable. I lifted her in my arms and twirled her

around.

She squealed happily, and I laughed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, poking her nose. "Where's your mommy?"

She pointed behind me, and I turned again. Emily was standing there with her husband, Nathan. Beside them was red-eyed me.

I put Liza down and stepped in front of her. "You again?" I asked bitterly. No way was I going to let her/me make me cry again.

She/I smirked. "Missed me?"

I snorted. "Hell, no." I nodded towards Emily and Nathan. "Can I have them back?"

She threw her head back and laughed. "Of course you can!" She sobered up and resumed smirking. "But you have to get through me first."

I shrugged. "Easy peasy."

She winked at me. "See you on Doomsday."

"Wait!" I started to call but stopped when my dream began to dissolve.

* * *

I woke with a pounding headache. One glance at the clock told me it 2:30 in the morning.

I sighed and tried to get back to sleep, but I couldn't. So I just laid there, going through the lyrics of every song I could think of, hoping that would lull

me to sleep.

After about the twentieth song, I gave up. A small memory of Mom helping me go to sleep played at the edges of my mind.

* * *

~Flashback~

* * *

I was around seven, and the thunder outside kept me up, so I walked to Mom and Dad's room and knocked on the door.

I heard rustling and Mom opened the door. She kneeled down in front of me and asked, "What's wrong, sweety?"

I opened my mouth to tell her, but a really loud crack of thunder caused me to jump and whimper.

"Mommy, I'm sc-scared," I stuttered. She smiled at me and picked me.

She quietly carried me back to my room and set me on my bed. She crawled in with me and said, "I'll stay here with you until you go to sleep, ok?"

I nodded and curled closer to her. She sang softly to me and stroked my hair.

A few moments later, Mom kissed my forehead and left. I started to sit up and call after her that I was still awake, but a scoff from my left stopped me.

Erica scowled at me from her bed. "You're such a baby, did you know that?"

I frowned at her. "Whaddya mean?" I whimpered.

She rolled her eyes and sneered at me. "_'Mommy, mommy! Come sing to me! I had a bad dream!'_ Ugh. You're so pathetic."

I stuck my lower lip out in a pout and pulled my blanket closer to myself. "No, I'm not! Stop being mean, Erica!"

She shrugged and went back to sleep. It took me awhile, but I finally managed to go to sleep.

* * *

~End of Flashback~

* * *

I bit my lip. Erica and I had been sisters. We were really close, though Erica liked to tease me. Between the two of us, Erica had been more violent and

mean. But I didn't care. In my eyes, she was sweet.

She had died when we were only ten. We were camping and she disappeared in the woods. The cops never found a body, but we all assumed the

worst.

I wrapped the blanket closer around me. If I thought about her some more, no way would I be able to get to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12 Nudity & Secrets

Thankies to:

Amahlia: Yeah, she has a background with faeries and demons and such. I'm not sure, but I think Artemis will find out exactly what she is in either the

next chapter or the one after. Again, I just make this up as I go along.

Divy1324: Thanks, and I understand about not having internet. And I'm really glad you liked the poems!

luvleelife4eva: Holly does know exactly what Alex is, and she'll be appearing in this chapter. Mulch will prolly appear in the next one.

* * *

Disclaimer: No, Ociffer, I do not own Artemis Fowl. Yes, Ociffer, I am sober.

* * *

Artemis:

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend,_

_somewhere along in the bitterness._

_And I would have stayed up with you all night,_

_Had I known how to save a life._

_How to Save a Life- The Fray_

I woke that morning to the smell of something sweet. When I opened my eyes, I saw Alex kneeling in front of my bed with a plate of pancakes in front

of my face.

"What are you doing?" I asked, sitting up.

"I brought us breakfast," she said, holding the plate up higher. "See? Yummy pancakes."

I sighed. "Where'd you get the pancakes?"

She rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed with my questions. "From the magic land of Pancakius! Where everything is made of pancakes!"

"I see," I muttered. She stood and took the plate over to the coffee table between the couches.

I got up and joined her. The pancakes were, suprisingly, very good. After we finished, Alex grabbed our dishes and took them down to the cafeteria,

and I took a quick shower.

As I was stepping out and reaching for my robe, I heard a banging noise from the room.

_Alex couldn't be back already,_ I thought.

When I poked my head out, I saw a figure in a black cloak digging through Alex's drawers. When it pulled its hand out, I saw it had long, black talons. It

must have heard me gasp because it whirled around and jumped out the now open window above my bed.

I ran out of the bathroom and peered out the window. We were up two stories, so it impossible for it to have survived that fall without damage. I

examined the ground, but found nothing.

The door flung open and a slightly panting Alex walked in.

She took one look at me standing there on my bed, completely naked, and turned around and walked out. A dark flush began to spread along my neck

and face. I quickly got ready and called Butler, telling him I'd like to spend the day with my six-year-old twin brothers, Beckett and Myles, and to pick me

up. What I didn't tell him was that this was just an excuse to avoid Alex for the rest of the day.

I waited outside for him, hoping desperately that I wouldn't run into Alex. He pulled up, and I sat down in the passenger seat of the car.

Butler took one look at my face and asked, "Has something happened?"

I didn't want to tell him, but I've learned from experience that even the smallest things matter.

I hesitated for a moment, then said, "I caught someone in our room earlier. It seemed as if they were looking for something."

Butler scowled. "I told them that it'd only bring trouble if I wasn't allowed to stay with you," he muttered.

I shook my head. "You don't need to worry, old friend. It wasn't even my drawers they were going through. It was Alex's."

That made him narrow his eyes. "Do you think someone is out to get her?"

I laughed. "Alex? No. Unless, you count the girls at school. She's only been here for a little over a week, and she already has every one of those

ignorant boys wrapped around her finger."

He sighed. "Well, if you say she's harmless, then she's harmless."

_I suppose she's harmless,_ I thought. _At least, to everyone but herself._

* * *

Spending the day at home had been relaxing, if somewhat a pain. First off, Mother _insisted_ that next weekend I bring Alex over. No matter how hard I

tried to convince her out of it, she was determined to meet her.

Secondly, Myles somehow managed to build a smoke bomb, and he detonated it in the house. That boy was going to be real trouble someday.

When I opened the door to the dorm room, I found Alex sprawled out on her bed, hair damp and a book in her hands.

Another blush spread across my cheeks when I remembered the incident earlier.

She looked up at me over her book and scowled. "Where've you been all day?"

"I was at my house, with my family," I answered, not looking her in the eyes.

"Mmkay, then," she replied happily, returning to her book.

I stared in shock. That was it? She wasn't going to tease me, or even bring up what happened earlier?

She looked up from her book again and asked, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

I shook my head. "No reason."

She shrugged and resumed reading.

I bit my lip and quickly said, "My mother would like to meet you."

I saw her eyebrows shoot up, but otherwise I recieved no reaction.

I cleared my throat. "Did you not hear me? I said th-"

"Yeah, yeah. I heard what you said," she interrupted, "but this book is getting _really_ good. Clary and Jace just kissed."

I gave her blank stare. "Ok. Do you have plans this weekend?"

"Yep."

I scowled. "Really? With who?"

She raised an eyebrow at me over her book. "With you, silly. I just made them. I'm gonna meet your momma, remember?"

I sighed. "Yes, I remember."

She lifted her book higher to hide her grin.

I rolled my eyes and laid back on my bed. We stayed silent like that for a while until Alex put down her book and sat up.

She gave me a serious look and said, "Artemis, I think we both know we can't go on pretending that this morning didn't happen. I saw you naked. I

think I'll be scarred for life."

I blushed and pursed my lips. "It was that bad?"

She laughed. "Nah, I've seen worse."

"Worse?" I asked, suspiciously.

She shivered and muttered, "You don't know scary until you see Matthew dance."

I smiled at her and rolled my eyes.

"But my question is," she began, "what _the hell_ were you doing?"

"There was someone in our room. I had just gotten out of the shower, and I heard them making noise. I poked my head to see who it was, and I saw

them digging through _your_ stuff. They jumped out of the window, and you walked in on me looking for them."

She listened quietly, her face pale when I finished.

"And this, er, person, what did they look like?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I couldn't tell. They were wearing a cloak."

She hesitated before asking, "Did you see their hands?"

I scowled. Did she know about the talons? For a moment, I thought about not telling her, but I decided against it. "As a matter of fact, I did. They must

have been wearing gloves because it seemed as if they had talons."

She pursed her lips. "Yeah, they must have."

"Do you know who it was?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nope. No idea."

I could tell she was lying, but I didn't say anything.

For the rest of the night, she acted strange and quiet. I couldn't take anymore of this girl's behavior. I finally decided to get down to the truth.

After she was fast asleep, I picked up my phone, and I called Holly.

* * *

It didn't take long for her to get here. I opened my window and invited her in. Normally, I would need Alex's invite, also, but Alex had insisted I bring my

friends over sometimes.

Holly sat cross legged on my bed and asked, "So, what exactly do you need?"

I pursed my lips and nodded towards Alex. "I need you to use your _mesmer_ on her. She's hiding something important, and I want to know what it is."

She sighed. "You called my up here _just_ for the sake of curiousity?"

"It's not curiousity, Holly. I think she's hiding something dangerous."

She narrowed her eyes. "Dangerous to who?"

"Dangerous to herself and the People," I said, loud enough for Foaly to hear through the microphone in Holly's helmet.

"I think we should do it," I heard the paranoid Foaly's reply.

Holly hung her head. "Alright, Artemis."

She stood and walked over to Alex. She said something, and Alex mumbled something that sounded like, "I don't care what you want, Smarty Arty. I'm

tired and I'll kick your butt if you don't leave me alone."

Holly said something else that caused Alex to sit up.

Her eyes surveyed the room before landing on Holly. They widened and, before I could stop her, Holly took out her Neutrino blaster and shot Alex.

"Why'd you do that?" I exclaimed. I knew very well that it wouldn't kill Alex, only knock her out for a few hours, but I still didn't want her shot.

Holly shook her head. "The _mesmer_ wouldn't have worked on her Artemis. She's not human."


	13. Chapter 13 Explanations & Promises

Prepare yourselves for a seriously short chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I've told you already. Artemis Fowl's not mine, nor are his friends. Well, except for Alex. She is mine.

* * *

Artemis:

_But if the silence takes you,_

_then I hope it takes me, too._

_Soul Meets Body- Death Cab for Cutie_

I stared at Holly, dumbfounded. "What do you mean, _not human_?" I asked.

Holly scowled at me. "I mean, your girlfriend's a part of an anceint race that we all assumed was extinct."

I ignored the girlfriend comment and asked, "What race?"

She sat down next to Alex on the bed. "She's a Nex."

I sat down beside Holly and moved Alex's hair out of her face. "Which is what, exactly?" I asked quietly, my hand still on Alex's cheek.

Holly sighed. "It's a long story, but I guess I've got time."

* * *

~Story Time~ {AN: I didn't know what else to call it}

* * *

Well, it started off a _really_ long time ago. Many people would say back when God first created Earth. Supposedly, an angel was tempted by the beauty

of a woman, and he fell. When he did, he married the woman. She gave birth to a pair of twin Nephilim. A boy and a girl. The daughter was beautiful,

impossibly so, with amazing green eyes. Everywhere she went, she captivated men. Eventually, a vampire found her. He took her as his bride. She,

also, gave birth to a pair of twins-again a boy and a girl. Both were incredibly gorgeous. The cycle continued on. Each time, the daughter would tempt a

man of another species, and they would marry and have a set of twins.

The new race the created was called the Nex, which is translated to death or violent death. Only one female Nex could be alive on this Earth. Everytime

the daughter was born, the mother would become human. She'd live a human life and eventually die a human death.

The People were on close terms with the Nex. They had kind, nurturing natures, despite their name. A prophesy foretells that a set of triplets will

eventually be born. Two girls and one boy. Since it's impossible for two of the Nex coexist, a war will start. One of them will turn evil and lust for power.

The two will eventually have to fight to the death. If the evil one wins, the world as we know it will be destroyed. It would be Hell on Earth. If the good

one wins, though, things will continue to exist peacefully.

* * *

~Story Time End~

* * *

After Holly finished the story, we were both quiet. Finally, I said, "I know Alex has a brother, but I'm not so sure about a sister."

Holly shrugged. "The Nex from the tale doesn't exactly have to be her. It could be her kids or her grandkids."

I sighed. "So, what do we do now?"

Holly stood and strecthed. "Well, I'll report back and tell them what I know. Afterwards, we'll talk to your girlfriend and find out what she knows."

I nodded. "Ok."

Holly walked over to my bed. Just before she jumped out of my window, I called, "Thank you!"

She turned and smiled at me. "No problem, _Smarty Arty_," she said, adding that last part just to tease me.

Once I was sure Holly was long gone, I turned to Alex and tucked her under the blanket. I wasn't sure why I did, but I leaned down and gave her a kiss

on the forehead.

_Tomorrow, we will sort everything out_, I mentally promised Alex. _You won't have to carry this burden alone anymore._


	14. Chapter 14 Naive

Thankies:

Harry Artemis Jackson: Thanks! And I update as quick as I can! Also, if you know who the triplet is, ~don't spoil it~. I want it to be a surprise.

Amahlia: Lol. Unexpected wasn't it?

* * *

Disclaimer: I am not Eoin Colfer, therefore I am not amazing nor the owner of Artemis Fowl.

* * *

Alex:

_The secret side of me,_

_I never let you see._

_I keep it caged,_

_But I can't control it._

_So stay away from me._

_The beast is ugly._

_I feel the rage,_

_And I just can't hold it._

_It's scratching on the walls,_

_In the closet, in the halls._

_It comes awake,_

_And I can't control it._

_Hiding under the bed._

_In my body, in my head._

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

_Make it end!_

_Monster- Skillet_

I woke up with a serious headache. I groaned and sat up, trying to keep my vision straight, but it just kept getting blurry.

Artemis was instantly at my side with a glass of water and painkillers.

I glared at him and asked, "Why are you up so early?"

He sat down beside me on my bed and shrugged. "I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep."

I stuck the pill in my mouth and swallowed it down. Waiting for my sight to stop fading and swirling, I laid back down.

Artemis hesitated before asking, "Do you remember what happened last night?"

I groaned. "Artemis! Don't you know that that is _not_ the question you want to ask a girl with a killer headache and _no_ recoglection whatsoever of the

night before?"

He sighed. "I take that as a no."

I stared at him sourly. "If you gave my brain a few moments to catch up, then I could remember."

I closed my eyes and massaged my temples. I tried to recall everything that happened last night. I read a little, Artemis and I talked, I went to sleep, I

_thought_ Artemis woke me up, but it turned out to be a-

"Faerie!" I gasped, my eyes flying open.

I met his eyes. "There was a faerie in our room!"

He nodded and looked away.

I sat up quickly, but instantly regretted it. I put my palms to my forehead and groaned. I distantly heard Artemis say he was going to get me some

water, but focusing on words hurt too much. Hell, focusing on thoughts hurt too much.

He returned quickly and pressed a cup in my hand.

I downed it quickly. When my head was done exploding, I turned to Artemis and asked, "You know about the People?"

He nodded and said, "I'm friends with a few a them."

"Wait. So, why was that faerie in our room?"

He sighed and stared at the carpet. After a few minutes, he answered quietly, "I asked her to come here, hoping she would be able to put you under

the _mesmer_ and I could find out what exactly you are. I knew there was something different about you."

I shook my head. "So you were going to _mesmerize_ me for the answers? Artemis, I thought we were_ friends!_" I exclaimed, betrayal lashing at me. He

was one of the few people I could actually trust! Why would he do that to me?

His head snapped up. "We _are_ friends, Alex! I was only going to do that so that you wouldn't have to carry your burdens alone!"

"And it worked?" I asked quietly. "Do you know what I am?"

He ran his hand through his hair, messing it up. Some part of my brain, the one that didn't care what was going on, noted that he looked cute with his

hair mussed up.

"Yes," he said. "The _mesmer_ didn't work, so Holly shot you-which is why your head hurts. She knew what you were because of your eyes. She told me

that the golden ring around your eyes shows you have magic."

I hung my head. "Go ahead. Say it," I murmured.

"Say what?" he asked.

I lifted my head and glared at him. "Say what you're thinking! Tell me I'm a freak! Tell me I'm a _monster_!" I snapped.

Hurt was clear in his eyes. "Alex, didn't you hear me? I am your_ friend._ I wouldn't even think those things!"

I turned away from him. "Well, why not? They're true."

He scoffed, and I peeked at him through my hair. "They're not true! That's like saying my friend Holly is a freak because she's one of the People!"

I scowled. "Your friend Holly was created by God, she's a natural part of this world, just like the rest of the People. I was created out of lust. Angels

should have never fallen, and I should have never been born."

A tear leaked onto my cheek, and Artemis reached forward and wiped it away, leaving his thumb on my cheek bone.

"I never thought much about a God," he whispered quietly. "I suppose there could be one. The things I've heard about God says that He knows

everything, correct?"

I nodded, my lower lip wobbling slightly.

"Well," he continued, "if He is real, then He knew you would exist. He's probably looking down and thinking about how proud He is of you. Your parents

are probably doing the same, too."

I couldn't hold it back. The rest of the tears poured out of my eyes. Artemis wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to him. I cried on his shoulder,

and he murmured to me that it would be ok.

I wiped away the last of my tears and pulled back. "Thank you, Artemis. You really have been kind to me, but I'm sure you've heard the prophesy."

He nodded.

I sniffled and said, "Well, I'm sure you know what I'm going to cause."

Artemis shook his head. "That's not you. The prophesy said there would be _two_ girls. Unless Matthew had a surgery I don't know about, then there's

only one girl."

I bit my lip.

"Or is there?" Artemis asked quietly.

I looked away from him. "I had a sister, Erica. She died a long, long time ago, though."

He sighed. "And that's why you think you're the bad one?"

I nodded and blinked more tears from my eyes.

He pulled me into another hug. "Alex," he said, his voice muffled because of my hair, "you _are not_ evil. For all you know, Erica could've been the evil

one."

I shook my head and tried to pulled away, but he only pulled me closer.

"Erica wasn't evil," I whimpered. "Sure she was mean to everybody else, but she was always sweet with me. We were sisters."

He sighed again. "Well, now that she's dead, there's only one Nex in the world, right?" he said, kindly. "So, no war."

I smiled and hugged him back. "Yeah, I guess so."

I shouldn't have been so naive.

* * *

Yeah, it was short. Sorry guys! I'll probably update again in a few hours!


	15. Chapter 15 Is It Love?

Ok so I lied about updating again in a few hours. I got caught up watching Whose Line videos on Youtube. So, he knows. Yes. Things will begin to get

dramatic and feels will be feeled! {Haha that sounds kinda dirty} BUT Alex still hasta meet the family! So, a little break from the depressing kinda

drama! And please excuse the way I'm writing because I feel a little _**~!WHOO!~ *~Off the walls~***_ Giddiness. It is amazing. Anyways, you probably

stopped reading at 'Yes', so on to the story!

* * *

Thankies to:

Amahlia: Haha I know right?

sheryls312: I dunno which band you're talking about, but I do happen to be in love/obsessed with every band I used. And yeah. I didn't want it to get

so far so fast, but it did. *tragic sigh* But hey. I've still got a lot to write before Doomsday.

Captain Juliet: Thanks! And if he didn't want to add anymore Minerva (which I'm not sure if he does or doesn't. I've stopped reading LG cuz it made me

sad) he coulda just killed her off in a tragic accident.

Harry Artemis Jackson: Thank you so much!

RheaFalcon: Thank you! And I will! I don't have a habit of stopping once I start something, so this will be finished! ... Unless I die...

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys rock, and you all deserve some of my giddiness! TAKE IT ALL! Seriously, though. I was grinning and talking

to my computer saying things like, "YOU ALL HAVE MY LOVE!" when my sister walked in... She just slowly walked out...

* * *

Artemis:

_Clouds will rage in._

_Storms will race in._

_But you will be safe in my arms._

_Rains will pour down._

_Waves will crash all around._

_But you will be safe in my arms._

_In My Arms- Plumb_

The only way I managed to separate the days of that week was by how happy Alex looked. She started off wandering around our room singing

depressing music on Monday, to giggling happily about how she finally gets to meet my parents on Friday.

We tried to keep that week as normal as possible, and, since Holly was having some trouble in Haven, it was fairly easy.

Finally, Friday did come. Alex buzzed around the room, packing her clothes and the things she'd need-which was, surprisingly, a lot for only two nights.

We walked down the halls in silence. I had told the headmaster earlier that we were spending the weekend with my family, and, after a confirming call

to Mother, he allowed us to.

Alex followed behind me quietly, the only sound coming from the wheels on her suitcase. I looked back at her from the corner of my eye. She looked

lovely, like always. She spent twenty minutes fretting about what to wear, and I continously told her that what she was wearing was fine. She

eventually picked a gold sweater that hugged her torso and a pair of light jeans. She had on her usual big, black boots.

We walked outside and handed our bags to the waiting Butler. I slid in the backseat next to her and buckled up.

"He was big," she whispered to me. "Bet I could still take 'im, though."

I laughed. "I'm sure you could, Alex, but, then again, you aren't exactly human."

She shrugged. "Whatever. Still counts."

Butler climbed in and drove us to the manor. On the way there, Alex fell asleep. When we arrived, I reached over and shook her awake.

She groaned and blinked at me. "We here?"

I grinned. "We here."

She laughed and allowed me to help her out of the car. Butler grabbed our bags and walked behind us as we made our way to the door.

Mother opened it just before we reached it, wearing a beautiful gown.

"Hello," she said with a bright smile. "I'm Angeline Fowl. You must be Alex."

Alex extended her hand, but Mother hugged her and exclaimed, "Welcome to our home!" She released her and motioned for us to come inside.

I showed Alex to where her room was. Butler came in and set her bags on the bed.

"Thank you, kind gentlemen," Alex said to him. "By the way, I was wondering, just _how good_ are you at being a bodyguard?"

On the way to the dining room, the both talked about self defense and the classes they've taken.

Beckett rushed down the stairs, Myles trailing behind.

He ran up to Alex and asked, "'Scuse me, but are you Arty's girlfriend?"

Alex laughed and said, "Well, I am his friend who's girl."

Beckett rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but do you kiss?"

She grinned. "No. Your brother and I don't kiss."

Beckett scowled at her. "Why not?"

"Beckett," Mother said smoothly. "Don't agitate our guest."

Alex smiled. "Oh, it's no problem, really. I have a brother. He may not be that age now, but he was once."

Beckett yanked on Alex's shirt. "Well, why don't you kiss?" he asked again.

"Because we just don't like each other like that," she answered simply.

For some reason, this answer saddened me more than I'd like to admit.

We all sat at the table, Alex between Mother and myself, and began eating. While we ate, Father would ask Alex questions about her brother or how it

was sharing a room with me.

Eventually, dinner was over, and we all retired to the den.

Mother sat and talked with Alex and Juliet, while Father and Butler sat on the sofa across from me with knowing looks in their eyes.

After a few awkward seconds, Father leaned forward and asked, "Do you like her, son?"

I nodded. "Of course I like Alex. We've become great friends."

Father and Butler shared a look.

"We don't mean as a friend, Artemis," Father said with a small smile.

I blinked. "Then how do you- Oh."

Father's smile widened into a grin.

I blushed and looked away. "It's not like _that_."

"Then what is it like?" Butler asked.

I sighed. "Definitely _not that_. I mean, I suppose if Alex and I were to engage in that kind of relationship it wouldn't do us any harm, and it may get

Mother off of my back for a while, but I just don't see what I could gain from it."

Father sighed and hung his head. "Son, you could gain love."

I scowled. "What's so special about love?"

A small smile played at Butler's lips. "It brings people joy."

I raised an eyebrow. "And it also brings people pain."

"Well, so does ice cream. If you eat it too fast, you'll get hurt, but if you take it nice and slow, you could be happy."

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. "I _am_ happy Father. I have a wonderful family, an amazing roommate-"

And, that is where I slipped up. I could see it in their eyes. They finally had me.

"Yes," Father said with a grin, "but what happens when Alex goes off to college? She'll fall in love, get married, and have kids."

I couldn't let them see just how that one sentence affected me, so I said, "That's good. Alex has suffered enough. Happiness is what she needs."

This time, Butler sighed and hung his head. "Artemis, don't you understand anything? The girl you love is going to get away if you don't do anything."

I opened my mouth to say that I didn't love Alex, but I closed it._ Was_ I in love with her? Every time she touched me, I felt electricity. Whenever she

smiled, the whole room seemed to light up. She had a way that compelled me. Maybe I was in love.

I sighed. "So, what do I do _if_, I am not saying I am, I love her?"

They grinned, and Father said, "You can't tell her you love her if you don't know how she feels. That would ruin your friendship, and it's better to be

friends than nothing at all."

"How do I find out if she loves me?" I asked quietly. My eyes slid over to where the ladies were talking. Mother and Juliet sat on either side of Alex, and

Juliet appeared to be sharing a secret with them.

Father smirked. "Son, what do you think Mother and Juliet are over there doing now?"

* * *

**{I don't want to end it right here so really quick I'ma switch over to Alex's POV}**

* * *

Alex:

Juliet, Mrs. Angeline, and I were talking about small gossip and such.

All of a sudden, Juliet suggests, "How about we talk about Artemis?"

"Er, ok," was all I could come up with. There was a perfectly good reason why I didn't gossip. I suck at remembering names, and learning about who-

did-what or who-did-who turns my brain to mush.

"So," she said conversationally, "whaddoya think of him?"

I shrugged. "Well, he's nice to me, and he has been a great friend-"

I was cut off by Juliet rolling her eyes and groaning. "That is so not what I meant." She leaned forward with her elbows on her knees. "How do you

think of him... _romantically_?" She gave me a wink and an eyebrow wiggle.

"I-uh-" I stammered, blushing. Mrs. Angeline put her hand on my arm and smiled kindly.

"We'll only say anything to him if he returns your feelings," she promised.

I sighed and stared at my knees. "I do have feelings for Artemis. And they're strong."

Ecstatic grins lit up their faces. The two of them began making plans for my clothing, make-up, etc.

"I don't think Arty really likes girls wearing make-up-"

"You're right. He's more of the type to like natural beauty-"

"And, I must say, Alex has a lot of it. Such flawless skin!"

My head spun. Aw, hell. What did I just get myself into?

* * *

Ok, so y'all know that smile that Butler smiled? No? Alright, lemme quote: 'A small smile played at Butler's lips. "It brings people joy."' I plan on writing a

side story for that. It shall be called: The Reason Behind Butler's Smile. Please read it. I dunno when I'll have it up, though, so... It'll prolly be sometime

after this story's finished. I'll also be doing side stories for Matt, Ann, Marcus, Erica, and Alex's parents. Maybe even a few on the future of Alex&Artemis.


	16. Chapter 16 Shopping Trips & Dirty Jokes

Wow. 16 chapters. I am seriously amazed I got this far. Thank you for all your support! I love you guys!

* * *

Mah Speshul Thankies:

Harry Artemis Jackson: Thanks! And I wish he were real, too. Authors love to tease us with their amazing male characters... :(

FowlFanGirl: Thank ya! And I will!

BookWormy: Thank you! And I dunno if that does or not, but trust me. I've said/ heard worse.

Hitthefloorrunning: Indeed I do.

BigRed757: I am a HP fan of sorts. I've seen the movies, but I REALLY wanna read the books. And I couldn't think of any other way to force the two of

them together, so they were stuck sharing a room.

Divy1324: Thanks! And Matt's not human either. I'll explain exactly what he is in the next few chapters.

* * *

Disclaimer: I am female, American, and a teen. I am not male, Irish, and middle aged like Eoin Colfer is. So, no. I do not own Arty Fowl.

* * *

Alex:

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_

_That starts when you're around_

_I swear that you could hear it_

_It makes such an all mighty sound_

_Louder than sirens_

_Louder than bells_

_Sweeter than heaven_

_And hotter than hell_

_Drumming Song- Florence and the Machine_

I slowly trudged up to the room I'd be staying in. Juliet and Mrs. Angeline were excited about someone _actually liking_ Artemis. Tomorrow, they planned

on taking me shopping.

I sighed and opened my door. The room was huge, of course, but I didn't care about any of that. My attention was on the bed. It was also huge, with

white comforters and a bajillion white pillows. White gauze hung around it, blocking out the rest of the world.

There was a bathroom adjacent to the room, so I took a quick shower.

I had my towel wrapped around me, walking out. On my bed sat Artemis. He appeared to be waiting for me.

He caught me eye and blushed. He stood, turned around, and covered his eyes with one hand.

"I-I'm so sorry," he stuttered. "I'll just be going now."

"No, wait!" I called. "Stay turned around."

He mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously sarcastic.

I grabbed my clothes and ran back to the bathroom. I dressed quickly in my PJ's and stared at my reflection. Nothing about me seemed off (aside from

the flush that covered my neck and face), so I walked out.

"It's ok," I said. "You can turn around now."

He did, but kept his eyes downcast. "I guess we're even now."

I laughed. "Well, I had a towel on. _You_ were stark naked."

He laughed with me.

I walked over to my bed and sat down. I folded my legs under me and asked, "So, what's up?"

He sat down beside me, but with just enough room between us to fit three more people.

"I-um," he stammered out some excuse for coming here that I paid no attention to. He looked _really_ cute when he was nervous. He kept running his

hand through his hair and messing it up. Which made him look cuter.

_Ok, girl!_ I thought to myself. _You have got to stop those thoughts! You don't even know if he likes you! Just stop thinking about him. You have more _

_important things to worry about._

I mentally scowled. Why couldn't I have a little fun? I think after all the Hell I've been through, I deserve someone to treat me kindly, and I was positive

Artemis could do that. There was no doubt in my mind.

"Don't you think so?" he asked.

I grinned. "I'm sorry, Artemis, but I haven't heard a word you just said."

He sighed. "Honestly, you need to pay more attention. I was talking about-"

"Yeah, yeah," I interrupted. "It was probably something sciencey, so I'm just gonna warn you now that I'll end up zoning out again."

An agitated expression crossed his face, but he replaced it with a fond smile.

"So," he said, nervously picking at the comforter, "you're going to spend tomorrow with Juliet and Mother?"

I nodded. "Yup."

Still not looking at me, he asked, "What will you three be doing?"

I raised an eyebrow. I wasn't sure why I said it, but I replied, "They think I need a boyfriend. They're going to buy me new clothes and such."

He scowled and looked up. "Boyfriend? You don't need a boyfriend. You have far more important things to worry about then boys, such as your grades.

If you have a boyfriend, then you could end up pregnant and alone."

And, thus the beginning of Artemis Fowl the Second's two hour rant about how boyfriends were bad for me.

* * *

I woke up that morning to sunlight beaming into my eyes.

I groaned and placed my pillow over my face.

I heard laughter then a voice said, "Come on! You need some vitamin d!"

"Go away, Juliet!" I snapped, my voice muffled because of the pillow. "The orange is God's alternate way of gifting us with vitamin d. That's basically

saying we don't need sunlight!"

She laughed again and pushed me off the bed. I laid where I was, wrapped up in comforters and pillows.

"C'mon! We gotta make you sexy for Artemis!"

"I'm already sexy!" I growled.

She giggled and sat on me. "Please! Artemis is still asleep. If you get up now, I'll let you wake him up."

I peeled the comforter away from my eyes. "Really?"

She laughed and stood up. Offering me her hand, she said, "Really."

I accepted her hand and let her pull me up. Quietly, we snuck down the hallway to his room. We slowly opened the door and snuck in.

Giggling like idiots, we made finger guns and pointed them at Artemis. I crawled on his bed and sat on top of his chest so that I was straddling him.

I grinned at Juliet and leaned down. Putting my mouth next to his ear, I yelled, "Wake up, Artemis! It's Christmas, and Santa brought us presents!"

He jerked away and glared at me, while Juliet burst into a fit of laughter.

I giggled and poked his chest. He looked at me and then at how I was sitting on him. He blushed and murmured, "Please, get off."

I grinned and jumped off of him. He sat up, and I noted the way the top of his PJ's opened up so that I could see part of his pale chest.

I flushed and turned my face away from him, hoping he didn't notice me looking.

Juliet ruffled his hair and said, "Just wanted to wake you up. We've got a long day ahead of us, so bye!"

Before I could protest, she had my hand and was yanking me out the door.

"Bye, Artemis!" I called as she pulled me into my room.

Juliet yanked my suitcase and began going through it. She stopped at a black sweater that revealed my shoulders.

"How tight on you is this?"

I scowled at her. "It's like a second skin. Why?"

She grinned. "Perfect."

She set it aside and continued looking through my clothes.

"Do you have any skirts?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes, but I refuse to wear them around Mr. and Mrs. Fowl."

She mumbled something under her breath and yanked out a pair of dark skinny jeans that were frayed around the knee.

She tossed me the clothes and snapped, "Go put 'em on."

I sighed. "Fine, fine."

I took my time walking to the bathroom and changing.

Juliet knocked on the door. "You dressed?"

"Yup."

She walked in with a small bag in her hands. She examined me critically and motioned for me to turn.

I sighed and did as she said.

She pursed her lips. "Ok, now I'll do your hair."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "What are you going to do to it?"

She grinned and rolled her eyes. "I'm only going to straighten it. Geez."

I sat down and let her quickly style my hair. We sat there long enough that my neck began to cramp.

She finally pulled back and admired her work.

"There!" she exclaimed. "You look beautiful!"

I sighed and stood up. I tried to brush past her, but she stopped me.

I groaned. "What now?"

She rolled her eyes. "Aren't you even going to look in the mirror?"

I frowned. "I don't need to. I already know what I look like with straightened hair."

She shook her head and gripped my shoulders. With strength I thought was impossible for one person to have, she picked me up and placed me in

front of the mirror.

Just as I predicted, I looked like I usually do.

"Ok," I said slowly, "I look the same. What now?"

She looped her arm through mine. "Now, we go get breakfast. Then you can run up here and brush your teeth."

I nodded and followed her downstairs. The table was set up with an assortment of breakfasty things, such as pancakes, eggs, bacon, French toast,

etc.

I sat down between Juliet and Mrs. Angeline and began to eat my strawberry pancakes.

We all sat in silence for a few moments before I said, "So... what do you guys have planned today?"

Mr. Fowl turned to Mrs. Angeline and smiled, "Actually, we were wondering if you ladies wouldn't mind us joining you on your shopping trip."

Juliet opened her mouth to protest, but Mrs. Angeline cut her off.

"You know," she said with a smile, "that idea doesn't seem too bad."

Juliet coughed. "But Mrs. Angeline, I thought we were going to do some '_special shopping_' with Alex. The guys would just get in the way."

"_'Special shopping?_'" Mr. Fowl asked, his eyebrows raised.

"They're going to try to find Alex a boyfriend," Artemis interrupted, sending his mother a cold, disapproving look.

Mrs. Angeline and Juliet dissolved into a case of giggles.

"Who told you that?" Juliet asked around her laughter, causing me to hunker down in my seat and stare at my food.

Artemis turned his glare to me and nodded.

I shrugged. "What? I was only telling the truth. Y'all are gonna pick out new clothes for me and such."

I heard Artemis grumble: "Hopefully baggier clothes. The ones you have on now are like a second skin."

I blushed and tried to hide it by sweeping my hair in front of my face.

Juliet sighed. "Well, I guess it wouldn't really _hurt_ for you guys to come. Just stay away from us," she added with narrowed eyes and a clipped voice.

"Yes ma'am," came the replies.

I grinned. Maybe today would be fun after all.

* * *

I lied. Today was terrible. I had fun with Juliet and Mrs. Angeline (who keeps insisting I call her 'Angeline'), but I've always hated shopping. New stuff?

Hell, yeah, I love it. Trying on clothes and walking until I have blisters? No, thank you, I'd rather not.

On top of that, Angeline kept insisting on paying for everything. I know they're rich and all, but it would be bad manners for me to have her do that. She

was persistent, though, and ended up getting her way. I could see which parent Artemis got that trait from.

"Ugh," I groaned as I collapsed on a bench. "Do I _really_ need more stuff? Not to complain or anything, but I have enough."

And I did. So far, they bought me four new pairs of very tight, very flattering jeans, three new beautiful shirts that I will go into more detail on later, a

pair of black high heeled boots, and a new dress. They even bought me a necklace with a crescent moon on it.

I looked at them with pleading eyes. "Can we _please_ get what y'all need and meet up with the guys."

Juliet smiled and Angeline laughed.

"Alex," she said, "we don't need anything. We only came here to get stuff for you. If you want to meet up with the men, then we can."

I smiled back. "Thanks, and I really do owe you for all of this stuff. Seriously, ask me anything and I'll do what I can."

She simply smiled and said, "Don't break his heart."

* * *

We met up with the guys at some ice cream booth thingy. We all got a cone-or a small bowl in the twin's case-and sat down to eat it.

"So," Mr. Fowl said conversationally, "what did you lovely ladies buy?"

Angeline smiled secretively and said, "You'll just have to wait and see."

I scowled at the chocolate dripping down the sides of my cone. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching me, I began licking it.

"Isn't that right, Ally?" Juliet said, turning to me.

I froze with my tongue on the cone. "Wha now?"

She giggled and mimicked wiping her chin. I blushed and used a napkin to get the chocolate of my face.

"At least it wasn't vanilla ice cream," I grumbled, and those in hearing distance-everyone but Artemis and the twins- choked or coughed.

I blushed again. "Sorry. Dirty jokes are a bad habit that my brother says I should stop."

"What's your brother like?" Angeline asked curiously.

I frowned. "Well, he's your average ladies man, I guess."

She raised her eyebrows and I shrugged.

"He's the twin with the looks, and I'm the one with the brain," I said.

"Artemis told us you had a sister," Mr. Fowl said. "What was she like?"

I looked down at the melting ice cream in my hands. "To everyone else, she was mean, but, to me, she could be really sweet."

There was a quiet pause before I said, "I remember one time I da fallen off of a slide. I scraped my knee and started crying. She told me to suck it up,

and she teased me for days about it. But she also wiped off my knee and gave me a band-aid. She helped make me stronger."

I sighed and looked up to see everyone staring at me. "Sorry," I murmured, my cheeks flushing. "Sometimes I get caught up in the memories."

Artemis was the one that smiled and said, "It's no problem."

* * *

I know, I know. It's not much, but I've spending the last days of summer (_**THREE**_** MORE DAYS UNTIL SCHOOL STARTS!) **with my _only_ friend (I'ma

nerd. I have no friends) so I'm sorry! I'll try to update faster! I promise!


	17. Chapter 17 Hidden Groves & First Kisses

Wow, guys! 17 chapters! You guys rock! Please review! Also, the chapters are gonna start getting depressing soon, so... You have all been warned.

And this chapter's super short, but I needed to get it out of the way.

* * *

Oh, and I'll be finishing up with this (not too soon. Trust me. I WAY more stuff to write), so if you guys have a request for the next story for me to write

about Alex&Matt, then let me know! Also, tell me what rating you want and why (Ex. Rated M because of...er... lemons.), and the plot line (Ex. City of

Lost Souls. Sebastian&Alex romance).

If I've read the series then I'll do it.

* * *

YouKnowDaDrill:

FowlFanGirl: Thanks! And I don't plan on dissappearing!

Fahiru: Thanks! I was hoping someone would notice the Series of Unfortunate Events thing. And I have a sort of, er, 'fetish' for fallen angels and

Nephilim and such, so I HAD to add in that.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the AF series, sadly.

* * *

Artemis:

_I took every chance to lash my tongue._

_You wore the scabs just like an Angel._

_There's something about you._

_Sold My Soul- The Used_

We all piled in the back of the limo, and Butler and Juliet sat in the front. On the way out, Juliet begged and begged to drive, but Butler continued to

refuse.

Alex and I were talking about a school project, when, all of a sudden, she breaks off mid-sentence.

She gazed past me, out the window. Before I could react, she punched me hard in the arm and yelled, "Naner wack!"

I grabbed my arm. "_'Naner wack_?'" I hissed.

She smiled at me. "Yeah. I saw a yellow car."

I stared at her, incredulous. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips, and soon I just couldn't stop.

I was laughing so hard tears were forming in my eyes. I bent over, my stomach hurting.

After a few awkward seconds, Alex joined in. We both dissolved into fits of laughter. Mother and Father stopped talking and stared at us.

The laugh attack faded, and I was left leaning on Alex, panting slightly. She turned her head to say something to me, but stopped when our lips

brushed slightly.

She blushed and whipped her face away.

I wiped the tears off my face and coughed.

Mother and Father continued on with their conversation, and Alex and I sat in an uncomfortable silence.

She pursed her lips and played with the volume button on her phone. I looked out the window and watched as we neared the manor.

The limo slowed to a stop, and I held the door open for Alex. She smiled and took my hand. I pulled her up, but didn't let go of her.

I leaned forward and whispered quietly, "Can I show you something?"

She whispered back, somewhat breathlessly, "Yeah, sure."

I smiled and pulled her forward. Still holding her warm hand, I led her to the garden behind the house.

A grove of trees was in the middle of the garden. I brought her inside and smiled when her face lit up with wonder.

"I love groves," she whispered quietly. "They're so magical."

I smiled and let go of her hand. She gave me a questioning look as I moved to a cluster of trees on my right. I leaned down and picked up a picnic

basket.

"I planned this picnic for us today because I figured you'd want some peace after all of that shopping," I explained.

She grinned at me. "Thank you, Artemis. That's really sweet of you."

I carried the basket over to her and set it down. She sat down beside it, and I followed her lead.

I opened the basket and handed her a sandwich.

"Lemme guess," she said, peeling back the foil, "this is some really expensive sandwich that we normal people can only hope to afford."

I laughed. "Actually, it's peanut butter and jelly. I had Juliet keep it simple."

She smiled and bit into it.

I returned her smile and stared at my sandwich. I, honestly, wasn't that hungry, so I just set it aside.

She finished quickly and leaned back on her elbows. She closed her eyes and tilted her face up.

I sighed. She was just so beautiful. Before I could wimp out, I moved forward and connected our lips.

It was a small kiss, just a peck, but it did so much to me. I felt the warm tingles that I had come to enjoy on my mouth. Her lips tasted like peanut

butter and peppermint.

She gasped and pulled back, a light pink tint to her cheeks. "_What was that_?" she asked breathlessly.

I smiled at her. "I believe it's called a '_kiss_'," I replied smoothly. When did I get so confident? Didn't I listen to what Father said? If she didn't return my

feelings, then I could have just ruined our friendship.

She smiled back. "No," she corrected. "_This_ is a kiss." And our lips reconnected. Except, this time, it was better. So much better.

She sighed against my lips and tangled her fingers in my hair, pulling me closer. My brain went blank. I couldn't think of anything but her lips on mine.

Eventually, she pulled back. "We should probably go inside," she suggested quietly.

I helped gather the things and bring them inside.

I hoped there would be much more of this in the future.

* * *

Remember! Make suggestions! I wanna know what _you _guys want me to write about!


	18. Chapter 18 Revelations

*Tragic sigh* August 7th: The day volcanoes erupted, mountains collapsed, zombies started eating us, and basically anything apocalypse related. AKA:

School starting. This has been one boring summer, but I still don't want it to start. :( I won't be updating as fast, sadly. School hates me, and I hate it.

Also, I've had a serious case of writer's block. I've been staring at WordPad trying desparately to get ideas. But, no. **_NO_**. It shan't have it! -_- Anyway,

let's get past my complaining and on to the story!

* * *

Oh, yeah! Real quick and **_~*SUPER IMPORTANT*~_** I dunno if y'all noticed, but I changed the rating. There will be LOTS of violence, sadly, but it's a part

of the story. Also, my sister wants me to add lemons because I'm pretty good at writing them (they won't be TOO graphic though, trust me on that).

I've consulted a few people (who I seriously want to thank for the ideas! Thankies **luvleelife4eva, Divy1324, and sheryls312!**) If I didn't ask you

about it, then I'm super sorry and no offense! I was feeling lazy, so I just messaged a few people! Anyways, they've given me an idea. I plan on doing

a side story for Arty&Alex's honeymoon and a bit into their future. So, thanks you guys! And tell me what y'all think about it!

* * *

DaSameThingIAlwaysDo:

Divy1324: Thanks! I had hoped you guys would!

sherlys312: Thanks!

Amahlia: ... Is that 'ahhhhh...' good or bad?

Anonymous People: I will be putting why Arty&Alex love each other in their POV's.

Aliya: Thank you for complementing my writing style! I've spent all of my life reading and writing stories, and, trust me, this isn't my first, though I've yet

to actually put the others down on paper, which I will (most Artemis Fowl related).

FowlFanGirl: I have already read Fallen, and I LOVED it, 'speshully mah baby Cam ;). I've got a friend of mine hooked on it and Hush, Hush recently. And

this does indeed get depressing. There's a sick part of me that wants to make it to where people will cry when they read it, though I will try to tone

down the depressionism (not sure if that's a word, but whatever). :)

Love you guys! Keep R&R'in! ~*is currently in a complete state of bliss because you guys is just sooo amazin'*

* * *

Disclaimer: Eoin Colfer has all rights to Artemis Fowl. I am simply an admirer of him. I don't own Arty or his friends. Except Alex. I own her.

* * *

*in the Hunger-Games-announcer-person-who's-name-I-forgot's voice* Let the Depressings Chaptahs begin!

* * *

Alex:

_He is a villain by the devil's law._

_He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun._

_That man's a snitch and unpredictable._

_He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none._

_Oh, I know, should've let go, but no._

_'Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heart._

_And even I know this ain't smart,_

_But mama I'm in love with a criminal._

_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical._

_Mama please don't cry, I will be alright._

_All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy._

_Criminal- Britney Spears_

Artemis was a kissing beast. The whole walk back to my room he would randomly stop and kiss me. There weren't wild, passionate, pin-you-against-

the-walls type of kiss, but, hey. I'm not complaining.

Sadly, we were standing in front of my door too soon. I looked down at our joined hands and smiled. I really did like him.

He pulled me in for a hug and kissed my cheekbone.

I giggled and hugged him back. I reached up on my tip toes-this dude was tall- and kissed his nose. Teasing him, I placed small butterfly kisses

everywhere on his face, but his mouth.

He sighed, tired of my game. Pulling me in a tight embrace, he kissed me hard.

Just as I started to kiss him back, I heard someone clear their throat.

I jumped and guiltily pulled away. Artemis held onto my hand, though-which I definitely did not mind.

Butler was standing behind us, trying hard to hide a smile, but failing miserably.

"By all means," he said around a chuckle. "Continue."

I blushed and positioned myself behind Artemis a bit.

Artemis grinned and squeezed my hand. "We will," he said smoothly, "but we'd like a bit of privacy."

Butler held his hands up in a show of surrender and walked past us and down the winding halls.

Artemis smirked and turned back to me. He grabbed my chin in his hand and placed small kisses on cheeks.

I giggled and sighed, pulling back. I smiled sadly and said, "Sorry, but I'm super tired, so I'll be going to lay down in my amazingly comfy bed now."

He smiled at me and kissed me, long and slow. After a few seconds, he pulled back and murmured, "Goodnight."

I smiled at him. "'Night."

And, with that, he left me to crawl in my bed and sleep.

* * *

I was seriously getting sick and tired of nightmares.

In this one, I was walking in ankle deep snow, but I didn't feel the cold.

I glanced down at what I was wearing. A nightgown. A simple friggin' nightgown. How the hell was I not cold?

I stared at the mountains I could see in the distance. I was surrounded by snow tipped trees and snow. So. Much. Snow.

I knelt down and picked up some of the snow. In my hands, it felt cold, but on my feet it felt warm.

I sighed and dropped it. Whatever. It's just a dream, so what does it matter?

Figuring since it was just a dream, I laid down on my back and began making snow angels.

Giggling like a little girl, I stood up and examined my angel.

My grin instantly disappeared. My breath left in a whoosh, and I fell to my knees.

Instead of an angel, I saw blood. Blood covered the snow where I laid and dripped down my sleeves.

A sharp pain struck my back. I gasped at the force and fell forward, planning on lying in the snow until it left.

Whatever hit me, though, had different plans. It lifted me up by the back of my collar and set me on my feet. Before I even had the chance to lose my

balance, it flung me forward.

I groaned as I hit the tree, causing it to shake and snow to fall on me. I slid down to a kneel and whimpered. I tried to turn around, but It tangled Its

fingers in my hair and picked me up.

I screamed at the pain and tried to wriggled away, but It only growled and shook me.

Tears left shining streaks on my face. I somehow managed to sob out, "Please, let me go!"

I heard a familiar laugh behind me and froze.

My voice said, "Drop her."

I gasped as whatever held me flung me down. My ribs felt broken in a few places, and I could see bone sticking out of my right leg.

I clenched my eyes shut in horror and agony, trying to ignore the searing pain that covered my body.

I heard a giggle, then, "Now, pick her up, and do it again."

I tried to beg, but no sound came out. I couldn't take any more of this pain. My body felt so useless, so broken.

I tried to distance myself from it all, like Mother taught me when she was showing me how to control my powers, but I couldn't. In fact, I couldn't feel

any of my magic.

I whimpered as It began to pick me up and throw me down. Over and over again.

Eventually, It was told to stop, and I laid there, bruised, bloody, and broken.

_Please, let me die_, I begged silently._ Please. I can't take it._

I heard a sigh and looked up to see Me#2 standing over me.

She/I smirked. "Does it hurt, Sister?"

I closed my eyes and a tear slid down.

She laughed and leaned forward. She wiped away the tear and licked her finger.

She cocked an eyebrow at me. "Still a virgin? Damn, girl. You need to get laid."

I shivered and tried to move my arm, muffling my scream in the snow as pain ripped up my limbs.

She laughed. "You're so weak! You wimp! Take a little pain!"

My eyes widened. _No. No, it_ can't_ be_.

* * *

~*Flashie Back!*~

* * *

Seven-year-old Erica and I were playing outside in the snow. Erica was making a snow man, and I was walking on the top off the tipped over swing

set. We were giggling and singing when, suddenly, I slipped and fell.

The fall wasn't too far down-only a foot and a half- but it still hurt my arm.

I stared down at it, bent at the strangest angle. I sniffled and burst into tears.

Erica walked over to me and laughed. "You weenie!" she taunted. "Look at you! You're so weak! Suck it up, and take a little pain!"

* * *

~*End of teh Flashback*~

* * *

"Erica?" I whimpered.

She stopped laughing and rolled her eyes. "No shit, Sherlock. Who did you think I was?"

I gazed at her. She looked so different from me. How did I not see this?

Her bangs were cut erratically over her eyebrows, and her red eyes had a slitted pupil-like a cat's.

I shook my head and groaned at the pain that caused me. "How-what-what happened to you?"

She smirked and knelt so that we were at eye level. "I got power. You remember that day that we went camping? Do you remember how you just _left_

me there to _die? Me._ Your own _sister!_"

She stood, angry. "Well, _do you_?!" she screamed.

I listened to her voice echo off the mountains before quietly saying, "Yes. I remember."

She sneered. "Well, a witch found me. By that time, I was already half dead from that stupid snake bite. She told me she could help unlock all of the

power I had within me. _But_," Erica hissed, "it came at a cost."

"The cost was," she continued, "that I had to give up my humanity. I didn't care about that, so I did. I mean, it's not like humanity is of any use to me. It

just makes me weak. It makes me like _you_.

"Of course, all that power had to come from somewhere, right? What I had in me wasn't enough. I needed _more_."

She smirked. "So, I took it from you. Have you noticed, Sister? Have you noticed that you've started losing it? You've become weaker. Hell, you're

almost_ human_. You used up the last of what you had when you tried to revive Emily.

"Speaking of," she said smugly, "did you like it? I've learned new things. I can project your worst fears. Naturally, that old bat didn't want me to be able

to do that. She tried to stop me, but I killed her. I killed her and took what she had."

She stopped talking and looked down at me, as if I were just a bug. "I'm going to kill you, too, but not right now. I can't kill you while you're dreaming."

I closed my eyes, a tear sliding down my cheek. "Why, Erry? You used to be so kind to me."

Rage twisted her features. "_Don't fucking call me that!_" she screamed. "_You have no right! You all just left me there_ _to die! You wanna know why I want you _

_dead? Huh?!"_

I flinched and nodded.

"Because," she snarled, much quieter, "Mother always favored you. You were the good one, the angel, the baby. She always sang to you when you

were scared, and played with you when you were bored. But, not me! That bitch hated me! Which is exactly why I killed her," she added.

I froze. "You didn't kill Mom," I said numbly. "She-she died in a car accident. I was there!"

Erica laughed. "What do you think jumped out and caused Dad to swerve? He saw me in the middle of the road. I caused the car to flip. You would've

died, too, but I didn't want you dead. Not yet. I wanted everything you loved to be ripped away from you, so I healed you. I left before you could wake

up and watched as you cried over our parents."

I stared, shocked. Erica killed my parents? No, that-that can't be right!

_But it is_, I thought. _She hated me so much._

She snorted. "I've been keeping an eye on you. I've noticed that you're getting close to that human boy. What's his name? Um... Artemis?" she asked

with a twisted gleam in her crimson eyes.

"No," I snarled. "You leave him alone! You lay a hand on him, and I'll rip you to shreds!"

She giggled and clapped her hands together, delighted her prey was fighting back. "Now, if you'd always been like that, then I wouldn't need to kill

you."

I glared at her, and she laughed again.

She snapped her fingers and Artemis appeared.

I blinked, shocked. "How-wha-"

"He's not real," she said sharply, cutting me off. "Just a copy off the real one."

I blinked and stared at him. At the moment he was looking around, confused. His eyes landed on me and he asked, "Alex? Where are we?"

"You're in a dream realm," Erica answered smoothly. He turned to look at her and blinked. He glanced between us, a crease forming between his brows

before understanding dawned on his face.

"You're Erica," he stated.

She grinned at him. "So, Ally's told you about me, hm?"

I flinched at the use of the nickname she gave me so long ago.

"Yes," he replied.

"Well," Erica said, trailing her long, black talon down his chest. "What else has she told you?"

"You're dead," he stated.

She froze, a frown marring her once beautiful features.

"No," she said quietly. "I'm not. But you're about to be."

I tried to move, but my pain was too intense, and she was too fast.

Her talon, which had still been on his chest, flew up and slashed his throat.

A cry was torn from my throat as I watched blood gush. He fell to his knees, and I tried to crawl toward him, but Erica stepped on my back, holding me

in place.

Tears poured out of my eyes. I knew he wasn't the real Artemis, but I still felt so much pain.

Erica's laughter caused me to freeze. I wiped away my tears and snarled, "You heartless bitch. You come anywhere near me, and I'll kill you. I. Will. Kill.

You."

"Not if I kill you first," she said, slamming her boot down on my back.

* * *

Ugh. I know, I know. "We waited so long, for _that?!"_ I'm sorry. Writer's block. It kills me.


	19. Chapter 19 Nightmares

_*******Super Super Important that everyone needs to read!:*******_

* * *

I have decided... *pause for dramatic effect* TO MAKE A SEQUEL! Yes, indeedy! It'll be called 'Broken Memories'. I had this crazy dream last night that

gave me an idea, so I completely changed the ending for BP. Trust me, the ending will leave you all thirsting for more!

Also, I'm sorry Arty's been acting a bit OOC, but being lovestruck doesn't exactly seem to be in character for him, does it? I'm trynna make him as

Artemis as possible, and still be in love, but it's soooooooo haaarrrrdddd...

* * *

Hitthefloorrunning: I will be adding in their first date, and Artemis will get 'sick', in a way.

Harry Artemis Jackson: Heh. Indeed I have. ;)

Amahlia: Thanks!

* * *

Artemis:

_Maybe I know somewhere_

_deep in my soul_

_that love never lasts._

_And we've got to find other ways_

_to make it alone._

_Or keep a straight face._

_And I've always lived like this_

_keeping a comfortable distance._

_And up until now I've sworn to myself_

_that I'm content with loneliness._

_Only Exception- Paramore_

I woke to Alex's scream. Before I could open my eyes, I was out the door, sprinting to her room.

I flung her door open to reveal her sweaty form twisted in sheets and blankets. She was awake, writhing in agony with sobs shaking her body.

I ran to her and gathered her into my arms. Pulling her close, I whispered, "What's wrong? What happened?"

She shook her head and pulled herself closer to my chest. I stroked her hair while I waited for her to calm down.

Finally, she sniffled and wiped her eyes, her breathing returning to normal.

She whimpered and threw her arms around my neck, whispering, "Oh, Artemis, I'm so glad to see you! I-I was so, so afraid! I thou-thought sh-she got

you!"

I noticed her shivering and the chattering of her teeth and pulled the blankets up, encasing us both in a warm cocoon.

I pulled back and stroked her cheek. "What do you mean?"

Before she could answer, though, the door was flung open again, except this time it was an armed Butler standing in the door.

"What's going on?" he asked sharply, the gun pointed at us.

Alex smiled weakly at him and croaked out, "Nightmare."

He nodded and glanced at me to make sure I was alright.

I smiled at him-which made him blink and stare harder. Honestly, people should start getting used to me smiling. With Alex around, I'll definitely be

doing more of that.

"I'm fine, old friend," I assured him.

He nodded once more and left us.

I turned to Alex, wiping away a tear that had dared to run down her cheek.

"What happened?" I asked softly, keeping my thumb on her cheek bone so I could rub soft circles on her skin.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I was so wrong, Artemis."

I raised an eyebrow, but stayed quiet as she continued to explain in a rush.

"I was wrong about Erica dying. Some old hag found her and awakened her power and now she's out to get me and-" she broke off, her lower lip

wobbling slightly.

I pulled her close to me and set my chin on her head. "Whenever you're ready," I said softly.

She gasped and grabbed my shirt before sobbing out, "She killed our parents! She caused the accident! She broke into our room! She-she killed you!"

Her hands tightened in my shirt, and she sobbed into my shoulder.

I protectively crushed her closer to me. "I'm still alive. I'm still here. I'll always be here for you," I promised quietly.

She sobbed louder and shook her head. She calmed down some and pulled away.

Her eyes were red-rimmed, but that was natural. What wasn't natural was the empty look in her eyes. She looked as if she had given up everything.

"Don't say that," she said dully. "You don't know if you can keep it. Besides, it would just be best for everyone if I let her have me."

I gripped her shoulders and shook her once. "Are you mad?!" I hissed. "You can't do that! You can't just give up!"

She shook her head weakly. "Artemis, she only wants me. If I avoid her, she'll go after those I love. I can't let her hurt anyone."

I snarled under my breath, "D'Arvit, you idiot! If you die, then who's to stop her from killing everyone else? Haven't you paid any attention?! She wants

to _start a war_! _You_ are the only one who can stop her!"

Rage flashed in her eyes, and she smacked my hands away.

"_Why_ me?!" she yelled. "_Why do_ I _have to do it_?! _I can't stop a war and save the world! I'm not even _sane!"

I blinked. "What?" I managed.

She glared at me. "Haven't you noticed? I'm insane, dammit! I see things that aren't there! I hear things that aren't there! Suicidal _and_ homocidal

thoughts plague my brain!_ I. Can't. Even. Fight. My. Own. Insanity_."

I stared at her, dumbfounded. I knew she was many things, but not insane. She seemed so perfectly fine. Maybe she was just that good at pretending.

Which made me think: If she could fake being sane, what else can she fake?

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Honestly, Artemis," she said quietly. "You should've expected it. Did you not see the scars on my wrists?"

"I thought your uncle-" I began, but she cut me off.

"No. Uncle did the ones on my back. The ones on my arms are self-inflicted," she said with a wry laugh.

I shook my head. "I don't care."

She looked at me out of the corner of her eye and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't care," I said again. "I don't care how_ insane_ you are or how powerful Erica is. I am going to stick by you through this, and you are going to stop

her."

I gave her a look before continuing, "Even if it means I have to give up my own life."

She scowled. "No, Artemis, I won't let you."

I cut her off with a glare. "This is beyond you and me, Alex. This is _our world_ as we know it. I don't care what _you_ want. This _has_ to be done."

She closed her eyes and opened them again before nodding once. "Okay."

* * *

She asked me to stay with her that night to keep away the nightmares.

I laid beside her in the dark, listening to her breathing.

"Alex?" I asked hesitantly.

"Ermwha?" she mumbled.

"Can I ask you a question?"

She grunted. "You just did."

I sighed. "Can I ask you _two_ questions?"

"You just did," she repeated.

"Smart ass," I growled, causing her to giggle.

"Go ahead, Artemis. Ask me anything," she said, turning her face towards me.

I twirled a strand of her hair around my finger. "If you have magic, does Matthew?"

She yawned once, then smiled at me. "Yeah, but he's not as powerful. There are only a few things he can do."

I raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

She shrugged and murmured, "Basically anything the People can do."

I nodded. "Can I ask you another question?"

Her smile widened. "Of course."

"What all can _you_ do?" I asked softly.

She closed her eyes. "I can't really do anything now, except heal myself. Erica took what I had."

"What did you have?"

She scowled. "Well, it's sorta hard to explain. Er, I guess I could do anything-minus bringing people back from the dead. I'd prolly end up creating

zombies."

I stroked her soft face, waiting for her to explain some more.

She finally opened her eyes. "Y'know how I'm part vampire, right?"

I nodded.

She sighed again. "Well, I don't _need_ human blood to survive, but I need it to use my powers. The more blood I have, the more powerful I am."

My hand froze and I hesitated before asking, "And what do you do for blood?"

She laughed. "I don't kill people, Arty," she said, playfully thumping me on the forehead. "I usually drunk just a little from Marcus."

At the mention of her friend, her face saddened. I pulled her to my chest and kissed her nose.

"One more question," I said, my voice muffled by her hair.

She laughed and tightened her arms around me. "Okay."

I opened my mouth, then closed it again, trying to find some way to word it.

Finally, I blurted, "Why isn't your uncle in jail?"

She pulled back to look at me. "Because," she said softly, "if he went to jail, then who would help take care of my aunt?"

I shook my head. "Can't she get a job?"

Alex smiled sadly. "No, love. She's disabled. I don't remember what happened to her, but she's paralyzed from the waist down."

I scowled, but didn't question it. I'm sure Alex felt shame because of what happened to her, so she didn't want to go to the police about it.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "My turn to ask a question."

I smiled. "Anything."

"Can we go to sleep now?"

* * *

I know, it's short. But, hey, it's something. Besides, I needed to get this chaptah out the way. R&R!


	20. Chapter 20 Flashbacks & Hidden Motives

Wow. Twenty chapters! I'm still pretty far away from the ending, though. I plan on putting_ lots_ of Matt and Ann in the next few chapters, mainly in

flashbacks.

* * *

Recently, I've noticed some authors adding playlists for their stories. I put one up on my profile. Check it out! It'll have some great, sorta emotional

songs!

* * *

Something has come to my attention. This super amazingly awesome writer (Phoenix Crystal Star) told me that there were

ArtemisFowl/CielPhantomhive shippings/shippers out there. If any of you know a good story between the two, PM me!

* * *

ThanksYa's!:

Fahiru: Thank you! Pep talks are something I seem to excel at. And I have an aunt and cousin who do have Cerebal Palsy. I _think_ they were born with

it. I dunno. I haven't seen 'em since I was really little.

Harry Artemis Jackson: Thanks for letting me know! I'll start doing that!

Amahlia: Thank you!

Aliya (Guest): Thank you! And, trust me, I know how much it sucks to start new schools. I've moved around a lot and I HATE it. It'll get better, though!

Divy1324: Thank you!

* * *

Disclaimer: All Arty rights to Eoin Colfer.

* * *

Alex:

_Oh, dear brother, just don't hate me_

_For never standing by you or being by your side_

_Dear sister, please don't blame me_

_I only did what I thought was truly right_

_It's a long and lonely road, when you know you walk alone_

_Remember Everything- Five Finger Death Punch_

I woke up with a warm body snuggled close to mine. I groaned and pulled it closer, not caring who it was.

I heard a gasp and opened my eyes.

I looked up, meeting the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Arrmis?" I slurred, still tired.

He smiled, but it seemed nervous. And flustered. Also, his face was red.

I scowled at him. Before I asked him what was wrong, I realized where my head was currently resting.

I pursed my lips and removed my face from his, er, 'no-no' area.

I pulled back and blushed. "Sorry," I muttered, not meeting his eyes.

"It's no problem," I heard him reply awkwardly.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence until Juliet flung my doors open.

"Since today's your last day here, we're gonna have so much fu- what's Artemis doing in here?" she asked with a scowl, noting how we both just woke

up...in the same bed.

I blushed and looked down.

Artemis cleared his throat. "Alex and I were talking last night, and we fell asleep."

I looked up at his face. He lied so easily. I wouldn't be able to tell he was if I hadn't known different.

Which made me think: What else has he lied about? Especially to me?

I frowned as I thought that over. Meanwhile, Artemis was standing up and stretching his arms above his head, his shirt pulling up slightly, so I caught a

glimpse of his lower back.

I blushed again and averted my eyes.

He turned to me. "I'll see you later," he said smoothly, bending down to kiss my forehead.

"Um, bye," I said dumbly.

Juliet raised her eyebrow as he left.

I replied to her silent question with a shrug.

* * *

I packed quickly, unable to contain my hurry. I loved being here with Arty's family, but I missed my dorm room.

I missed Matt.

Matt and I were closer than your average pair of twins. We had been through so much, had so many people betray us. The only people we could really

count on were each other.

Before Artemis came along.

Honestly, I wasn't sure what was going on between us. At first, I really did think that we were, y'know, boyfriend/girlfriend, but this morning made me

think.

Artemis could lie so easily. Was he lying to me about liking me? Was he using me?

I sighed and shook my head. Mom would say I was being paranoid-which I was. I've always been paranoid about boys that like me. I knew I was

pretty, but that had nothing to do with me waking up early in the morning and making myself beautiful.

I was simply born that way.

And I hated it. The only reason the Nex exist is because of greed and lust. I was made to be the perfect seductress.

A small smile graced my lips as I remembered something Ann said that seemed so long ago.

* * *

~*Flashback*~

* * *

I had showed Ann my secret (at least, to me it was. No one ever came in here) grove.

We were sitting on a bench under the trees, my head on her lap as she braided my hair.

We sat in silence for a while, but not awkward silence. It was peaceful.

Finally, Ann sighed. "I'm sorry, Alex," she said quietly. For a moment, I feared she did something to my hair, but that passed quickly when I saw the

sadness in her eyes.

"For what?" I asked, sitting up.

She bit her lip and looked at her hands.

"Hey," I said with a scowl. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

She meet my eyes, her own filled with tears. "It's just that you're so pretty, and I feel sorry for you, and I know how you hate sympathy," she said in a

rush.

I stared at her blankly. "Um... I don't understand."

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I see how you get all of those boys' attention-"

_Shit. This can't be good_, I thought.

"-and I know you hate it, so I felt sorry for you," she finished.

I continued to stare blankly. "So," I hesitated, "you're not jealous of me?"

She looked at me oddly, then laughed. _Laughed._

I tossed my shoe at her. "Stop laughing!" I commanded.

She calmed herself and wiped away a tear. "Of course, I'm not jealous, silly! Why would I want to look like you?"

I raised an eyebrow. _Okay, then. This chick is_ insane.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't want any of that attention. I've never wanted to be the girl that every guy wants. I mean, come on! Who does? If you look

like that, then how do you know you've found true love?"

It was my turn to look at her oddly. Suddenly, I wrapped my arms around her small frame (Seriously. She is way too short.) and hugged her close.

"Finally!" I exclaimed. "Someone who gets it!"

She laughed and hugged me back.

We became closer after that.

* * *

~*End of a sucky flashback, but whatever*~

* * *

Which brings me back to my current problem. How do I know Artemis really likes me? I'm positive he's not the type to go out with a girl for her looks,

but was there something else he wanted from me?

From the rumors I heard-and, believe me, did I hear some rumors-I knew that he likes power. Did he want me because of my power?

_No, you idiot,_ a voice whispered inside me (I should really see a doctor about those voices). _He really likes you._

Which only makes things worse! I can't have him fall in love with me! If he does, then Erica will kill him. I could always tell him that I didn't like him

romantically, anymore, but I was a terrible liar.

_And that would definitely be a lie,_ I thought with a scowl. _I am waaayyy too far gone. Head over heels._

I sighed and leaned my forehead on the wall.

_I'm in love, aren't I?_

_Yes, you are._

_Well, this just sucks._

_And why is that?_

_It'll only make it harder for me to let him go._

_Why do you want to let him go?_

_... I don't. And that's the problem. I have to._

I frowned and shook my head, realizing I had just had a conversation with myself.

I finished packing and dragged my bag down the stairs, each wheel making twin thud sounds as they hit a stair.

I squeezed my eyes shut, remembering the first time I had heard that sound.

* * *

~*Anodder Flashback (Hopefully, a better one)*~ WARNING: If you don't like reading about domestic violence or blood, then I'd suggest skipping over

this flashback.

* * *

I stared up at the set of stairs before me. Up those stairs would my new room.

With a sigh, I lugged my bag up them, hoping Uncle would be sober tonight.

I had been with Aunt Linda and Uncle Robert for a week now, but I had been sleeping on the couch. I was too afraid my room would look the same as it

did the last time I was here, Mom and Dad bringing us to visit when we were thirteen.

I opened the door and peeked in. It looked exactly the same. Light blue walls, a dark blue bed with fuzzy pillows, a desk against the wall with a

computer on it, a bulletin board with drawings I did pinned on it, and completed with a very realistic painting of Mom, Dad, Aunt, Uncle, Matt, and me on

the wall.

I closed my eyes, trying to keep away the tears. I missed them so much it hurt.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I walked over to the closet and took out a sheet. I pinned it over my parents' smiling faces. I wasn't able to

see them so happy just yet.

Just as I began to unpack my clothes, I heard a door slam. I froze, my face just as white as the shirt in my hands.

There was yelling as heavy footsteps made their way to my room.

I dropped the shirt and turned just as my uncle flung my door open.

Seeing him was painful. He looked so much like my dad. You could tell they were brothers.

I could smell the alcohol on him from where I stood.

"You," he slurred.

"Me," I dead-panned. I knew taunting him like this only made him angrier, but I couldn't help it.

He snarled under his breath and stumbled over to me.

I know what you're thinking:_ Why isn't she fighting him? I'd be fightin' like a mofo if that was me._

I didn't fight back simply because that only made things worse. Uncle wasn't a sadist. He didn't enjoy seeing people in pain. Well, except for me. He felt

like causing me pain would be revenge. He felt as if I was the cause of his brother's and his sister-in-law's death. Fighting back only pissed him off.

I allowed him to push me forward on my bed. I heard a slithering sound and knew that he was pulling out his whip, the one Dad gave him for Christmas

because he has a thing for cowboys.

He pulled my shirt up, so he didn't ruin it.

_How kind of him_, I thought wryly.

I heard the whip crack and bit back a cry as it sliced at my back.

Agony tore through me. He continued until my back was a sliced, bloody mess.

He stepped back and wiped away his tears.

"Clean up the mess," he ordered before walking away.

As soon as he was gone, I felt the tears slide down my cheek. A tingling sensation spread across my back as my ancient magic worked to heal the

wounds.

As soon as I felt the last one close up, I stood and swayed, lightheaded from the blood and magic loss.

Something white spotted with red caught my attention. It was the shirt I had earlier. I picked it up and looked at it.

It was white-now splashed with red-and had a simple, black feather on it.

More tears poured out of my eyes. Mom bought me this shirt a week before the accident. It hadn't meant much to me then, but now it was a memory. A

memory I never planned on letting go of.

I sniffled and cradled the shirt close to my chest. I slid down to my knees and stayed like that.

I remembered a time when Uncle loved me. He used to pick me up and place me on his shoulders. He would run around with me perched on him like

that. We used to jump on the trampoline, daring each other to do flips.

But, then they died, and, when they did, so did Uncle's love for me.

A faint knock sounded on the door and I lifted my tear-stained face to see Matt half in and half out my room.

He quietly kneeled next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

I sobbed softly against his shoulder.

He shushed me and stroked my hair.

Matt hated our uncle. On many occasions, I've had to hold him back so he wouldn't attack him. I couldn't let Matt attack my uncle.

Because, no matter what, I would always love him.

He was my uncle. He had been there to watch me grow up. I knew very well that he didn't like hurting me. I could hear his cries at night. I knew that

every time that whip lashed me, he thought of the little girl I used to be. The little girl that was his niece.

I closed my eyes as the fatigue, blood loss, and use of magic caught up with me.

* * *

~*End of the depressing flashback*~

* * *

A voice calling my name pulled me out of my memories.

I turned to see Mrs. Angeline walking towards where I stood at the bottom of the staircase.

She embraced me and exclaimed, "It was so lovely meeting you!"

I grinned and hugged her back. "It was great meeting you, too."

She pulled back, smiling slightly. She noticed the item I wore around my neck-the silver crescent moon necklace she bought me.

She held it up, examining it.

"This really does suit you," she said softly.

She sighed and turned to me, her eyes shining.

"Mrs. Angeline!" I exclaimed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

She grinned. "Honestly, I've never been better," she said. She was quiet for a few seconds before murmuring, "You know, I've always wanted a

daughter."

I smiled. "Don't you have Juliet?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, but Juliet's more of a friend than daughter. What I mean is," she paused and looked down, unsure of how to go on.

She composed herself and met my eyes, smiling slightly. "Alex, what I'm trying to say is, Artemis has never been so serious about a girl. You should see

the way he looks at you. So much care. Please, Alex, don't break my son's heart."

I stared at her, dumbstruck. I stammered out, "I-I would never hurt him, Mrs. Angeline. You should know that."

She smiled and hugged me one more time. "Of course I know that," she said softly in my ear.

I hugged her back, sad that I had to lie to the only motherly figure I had in my life right now.

* * *

Artemis and I were quiet on the way back to St. Bartelby's.

We both sat in the back, holding hands and occasionally smiling at each other.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He seemed troubled.

I scowled. Maybe it had something to do with saying good-bye to his family, though they all agreed that we would be spending Christmas break with

them {AN: Not sure if Ireland schools have Christmas break, but it's pretty important, so I'm adding it in and just ignoring reality. :)}

I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder. He barely seemed to notice me.

I pursed my lips and sighed louder, nudging his arm with my head.

Still no reaction.

I made a sound between a sigh and a growl and pushed my head against his shoulder as hard as I could.

He yelped and frowned at me.

"Why did you do that?" he asked sharply.

I winced. He hasn't been rude to me since... well, since he learned my secret.

His eyes softened. "I'm sorry," he said, reaching towards me, but I moved away before he could.

I saw hurt flash across his eyes, but disappear as quickly as it came, replaced with a hard look and a scowl.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, though it sounded more like _accused._

I turned my face away from his and made my voice light and cheery. "Nothin'," I replied.

His reflection in the mirror blinked, confusion crossing his face. I'm sure if he was looking in my eyes he could tell I was lying.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I composed my expression and turned to him, smiling. "Yeah. Honestly. There's nothing wrong."

He narrowed his eyes. "You're lying."

I rolled mine and sighed, exasperated. "Artemis, there's nothing wrong. Jeez."

He continued to stare suspiciously but didn't reply.

I turned away and watched the buildings pass by through the window.

In truth, there was something wrong. I was suspicious of Artemis' intentions. More so now that he was being mean.

I felt a light touch on my arm and turned slightly.

He had moved closer to me and was peering at me curiously.

"I am only going to ask _once_ more._ Are. You. Ok_?"

I sighed in defeat and looked away. "No," I mumbled.

He wrapped his arm around me, and I leaned my face into his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

I looked up at him through my eyelashes. "Artemis," I said quietly, "why do you like me?"

Surprise flashed across his face. "I-er-" he stuttered, at a loss for words.

I turned my face away from him sharply. Artemis Fowl the Second was _never_ at a loss for words. All the more proof that he didn't actually like me the

way he says.

"Nevermind," I muttered darkly. I knew very well that I was being unfair to him, but I didn't care. He was being unfair to me by leading me on.

_But this makes it easier for you,_ that same damn voice in me whispered. _You don't want him too attached to you so he won't get hurt._ _Well, it seems he _

_never liked you anyways._

I mentally winced. Even if it was true, it still hurt. I really did like him. He was so strong and smart and, at times, kind to me. But, maybe, that was all

just a fake.

Maybe he hated me.

Hated me for being inhuman, for being evil.

I leaned my head against the window. Artemis was sitting quietly facing forward, a thoughtful expression on his face.

I closed my eyes and willed sleep to take over me. Eventually, it did.

* * *

Ugh. I know. Not much of a chapter. But when I wrote this I was stuck at my granny's again and I didn't have much inspiration. Next chapter we'll find

out Arty's hidden motives! ~Dun, dun, duuuuuuunnnn...~

Nah, I'm only kidding. He doesn't have hidden motives... Or does he?... ~*secretly loves to leave you all wondering*~


	21. Chapter 21 Depression & Goodbyes

These updates are getting suckier and suckier. I'm sorry guys. I've got an account on FictionPress, so I've been working on stories to add to that.

Although, this story is my top priority. I've also been working on a short story about Erica and her mom (I finished it, so check it out. It's called Room of

the Angel) and I've been doing a story between Alex&Edward Elric. It's called Song of the Siren. Again, check it out and tell me what you think!

* * *

Didja notice? The chapters have names now! I figured it'd add to the drama.

* * *

OhMyFinnickOdair. I just took a look at the stuff I'm going to be writing in this chapter, and I couldn't believe. We've come so far you guys! This chapter

marks that the stories nearing it's end (but not too close... still gots a lot to write)! Just wanna let you know, the chapter after this one is going to be

the last super depressing chapter, I promise. There's still gonna be crying and depression and stuff, but not as much. And I recommend reading the

lyrics in this chapter. They kinda give away a little bit as to what's gonna happen.

* * *

APOLOGIZING IN ADVANCE: I'm sorry about this chapter, but it must be written. Sorry. *hopes you won't hate me*

* * *

**_*~BRACE YOURSELVES!~*_**

* * *

Alex:

_Let it all burn_

_I will burn first_

_God I've tried, am I lost in your eyes?_

_Just let me burn,_

_It's what I deserve._

_God I've lied, am I lost in your eyes?_

_So take me and make me_

_Weaken and save me_

_This hate that you gave me_

_Keeps saying the same thing_

_To sing when you hurt_

_To sing when you cry_

_To sing when you live_

_To sing when you die_

_Paradise Lost- Hollywood Undead_

As soon as we arrived at the school, I grabbed my bag and headed towards the room, not bothering to talk to Artemis. I didn't want to speak to him

just yet. I was afraid of what I'd say.

And of what he'd say.

I sighed and shook my head, trying to rid myself of the thoughts of him saying he hated me, but they were still there. Almost like bees buzzing around

in my head.

I threw my bag down on my bed. What I needed was a bath.

I grabbed clean clothes and walked into the bathroom. I leaned over and cut the faucet on, letting the hot water run through my fingers.

I walked back into the room and rummaged through my stuff for bath salts. I found them and walked back into the bathroom, grabbing my cell phone as

I did.

I found candles and lit them one by one. Tonight, I planned on getting a spa treatment.

As soon as the candles were lit, I picked up my phone and played some music. I stripped down an slid into the scorching hot water.

I sighed happily and cut the water off. I reached over and dumped the whole bag of bath salts in.

I sank down deeper as the scent of roses filled my nose.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to completely relax. But, I should've known that I wouldn't be able to relax.

Images invaded my mind. They flashed once and were gone.

The first one was of my mother, lying dead in my arms. The next of my father. After that, was Artemis.

Opening my eyes wasn't much better. Instead of water, I was sitting in blood. Along my wrists were two deep gashes.

Dead bodies were lying on the bathroom floor. I glanced at their faces. Ann, Matt, Artemis, Mrs. Angeline, Mr. Fowl, Butler, Juliet, Blondie, Andy.

Everyone I cared about was dead.

I gasped and squeezed my eyes shut, but the images were still there.

_You can't escape it,_ that voice whispered in me, though now it sounded suspicously familiar.

_Oh, took you long enough, did it?_

My eyes widened. _Erica._

_I heard her laugh. Wow. You are daft._

I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Please leave me alone," I murmured.

She laughed again. _Oh! Look! She said please. How_ sweet.

I shook my head and opened my eyes again, this time the bathroom was completely normal.

_You should know by now that I never plan on leaving you alone. Eventually, I'll just kill that brat that you're infatuated with. After that, of course, I'll kill you._

"Why?" I whimpered.

_I already told you why! Besides, it's not like he's anything special. He's just some smart-ass human._

"What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone?"

All of a sudden, a knife materialized in my hands.

I stared at it, shocked. It was silver with a snake-my family's symbol-as the handle. The snake had red eyes and was biting its tail.

"An Ouroboro," I breathed. Ouroboro was usually then name of a symbol of a snake biting its tail, but this Ouroboro was a type of dagger. Witches

made it long ago as a weapon to kill the Nex. Once a Nex was killed with it, however, the race dies down instantly. In my situation, though, it was

different. Since two of the Nex exist, then it will only kill off the side that is murdered with it. If I had kids, and I killed myself with an Ouroboro, then my

children would lose their power, while Erica would keep all of hers.

I held the knife up, letting the candlelight flicker off it. I knew exactly what she wanted me to do with it.

She wanted me to kill myself.

If I did, she'd leave Artemis alone. She'd leave everyone I love alone.

If I did, then Erica would become good.

If I did, then Artemis wouldn't have to act as if he loved me.

If I did, then I wouldn't have to feel anymore pain. That made my decision. I was a selfish person. I didn't care that I would be missed, that Matt would

blame himself.

I just didn't care.

I picked up the knife and carefully placed it on my wrist. I close my eyes and bit my lip, sliding the blade along my veins.

I gasped as agony tore through me. Of course, this wasn't the first time I had cut myself, but the other times had been different. The other times I

didn't want to die. Those times were just outlets, ways I could distract myself from the insanity slowly eating at me.

I placed the blade on my other wrist and quickly slid it across, wincing.

I watched as my blood slowly left my body and turned my bath water red.

I leaned back in the tub and closed my eyes. It didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would.

I thought of my brother, who would be mourning my death more than anyone else. I hoped he'd realize this was all for the best.

I thought of Emily, who would blame herself. She'd figure that if she let me live with her, none of this would've happened.

I thought of Artemis, who I was hopelessly in love with. Maybe if I was gone he would feel less pressure to act a certain way. I prayed he didn't feel

any grief over me.

I thought of my parents, who I'd be seeing soon. Maybe they would still find a way to love me, even after all that I'd done.

I thought of my religion, which I couldn't believe I had ever questioned. Maybe God would still forgive me.

Lastly, I thought of Marcus, my best friend. He had died by his own hand, just like I will. I would be seeing him soon, too.

Everything was slow and foggy, so I wasn't sure if it was minutes or hours later when the bathroom door was flung open and someone marched in.

The last thing I remembered was the most beautiful blue eyes staring into mine.

* * *

...Wow... That chapter was hard for me to write, but it had to be done. Sorry if it disturbed any of you. I really am. But, trust me, that's the last you'll

see of suicidal Alex. Next chapter's Arty's POV. R&R... *muttering to myself* wow. I can't believe I wrote that...


	22. Chapter 22 New Bonds

Ok, so I know that last chapter was super depressing. This one's gonna be depressing and sad, just not as much as the last one. Again, I recommend

reading the lyrics I added-seeing as it is from the song I had named this story after.

* * *

SpeshulThankYa's:

Amahlia: Haha Thank you!

* * *

**_I know it may seem like a lemon will start in this chapter, but there will be NO lemons in this story._**

* * *

Artemis:

_And as you ripped it all apart,_

_That's when I turned to watch you._

_And as the light in you went dark,_

_I saw you turn to shadow._

_If you would salvage _

_some part of you that once knew love._

_But I'm losing this,_

_And I'm losing you._

_Oh, I've gotta turn and run_

_From faces that you never see._

_Oh, I've gotta save my blood_

_From all that you've broken, _

_And pack up these_

_pieces of me._

_It's too late now to stop the process_

_This was your choice - you let it in_

_This double life you lead is eating you up from within_

_A thousand shards of glass you pushed beneath my skin,_

_And left me lying there to bleed._

_And as you showed me your scars I only held you closer._

_But as the light in you went dark I saw you turn over._

_I wanted always to be there for you and close to you._

_But I'm losing this,_

_And I'm losing you._

_Broken Pieces- Apocalyptica ft. Lacey Sturm_

I had originally intended on walking around campus and giving Alex time to calm down, but something urged me to our room.

When I walked in, I immediately knew something was off.

Alex's bags were lying open on her bed and she was nowhere in sight.

I walked towards the bathroom and knocked once, twice, three times, even.

When I received no answer, I figured she had left the room. Before I turned away from the door, though, I heard a small noise from inside.

I grabbed the handle and threw the door open, staring in shock at the scene before me.

Alex was lying in the bath, but her nudity wasn't what caused me to stare. Her wrists had deep gashes and blood was oozing onto the bathtub and

staining her skin and the water red.

My first reaction was to panic, but I allowed the cold, ruthless part of myself to take over.

I rushed forward, grabbing a towel. I leaned down and used the towel to cover her up.

I kept my gaze away from her wrists and her naked parts. Instead, I focused on her face. Her eyes were slitted, watching me but probably not

recognizing what was going on.

I reached into my pocket and called Holly.

She picked up on the first ring, "Heya, Mud Boy."

"Holly, I have no time for hello's. I need to ask you a serious question," I said, determination ringing in my voice. I heard her wince. To her, I probably

sounded like the boy who kidnapped and held her hostage.

"Yeah, ok, Artemis. Whatcha need?"

"Holly, Alex is currently bleeding to death. How do I save her?" I asked, trying to keep the desperation out of my voice, but a little managed to creep in.

I heard Holly's gasp and listened intently as she said, "Artemis, the only way you can save her is by giving her blood."

"That's it?" I asked, not daring to feel hopeful.

She sighed. "That's it. Now, quit talking to me and save your girlfriend, Arty."

I hung up and gazed at Alex's pale face. I grabbed the knife that had clattered to the floor and made a small cut on my upper arm, away from any

veins.

I lifted the back of her head towards my arm and tilted it back, so she'd have to swallow my blood.

Her cold lips touched my skin, and I marveled at how, even in a moment such as this, she still managed to send tingles along my skin.

After a few of the most agonizing seconds I had ever been through, her lips tightened and moved against my arm, almost as if she were kissing it. But I

knew better.

She brought her hands up and gripped my arm. I felt her fangs slide into my skin and gasped.

A feeling of pure joy exploded through me.

_It's the bite. It gets you high,_ Alex said, or, more accurately, thought.

_We've Bonded. It's what happens when a vampire drinks from a human, but doesn't intend to kill them. I can hear your thoughts, too._

I blinked. _How long does it last?_

_For a few months._

I read her thoughts and emotions from the past few days, not at all liking what I found.

_How could you think that I hate you?_ I asked.

If I could have seen her face, I would've seen her blush.

_I'm sorry, Artemis. You were just acting so distant after that night we 'slept' together, and I've always been suspicious of boys._

I rested my chin on her head._ I forgive you. Just don't ever think that again. I do care for you._

_Why?_ she asked, but this time I had my answer.

_I could go on and list all the amazing things about you, but those aren't the only reasons I like you, Alex. I like you for your imperfections, too, for the way your _

_hair stands up in the morning and the way you complain about small things. I like that when you smile at me, you're smiling just at me. I like that you can _

_match me in a battle of wits. I like _you.

She pulled away from my arm and smiled up at me.

_Really?_ she asked.

"Really," I said aloud, my voice cracking.

She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh, yes," I heard her say mischievously, "I'm just _dying_ for you to tell me anything."

I winced at the bad pun.

"Too soon?" she asked, still hugging me.

"Too soon," I agreed.

"So, whaddoya wanna tell me?"

"Just that you're soaking wet, completely naked, and pressing yourself against me."

She jumped back and pressed herself against the other side of the tub, blushing furiously. She yanked the towel around her tighter and looked down.

"Sorry," she murmured.

I laughed. "It's ok. I'm a teenage male pumped with testosterone. That definitely did _not_ bother me."

She laughed and looked up. Oh, how good it was to hear her laugh!

I stood and grabbed her clothes. I handed them to her and muttered, "I'll wait in the room."

She nodded and I left.

I patiently sat on one of the couches and waited for her.

Eventually, she stepped out wearing her pajama pants with a t-shirt that had UNDEAD ARMY printed on it with six different masked men underneath it.

"Nice shirt," I said casually, trying to ignore the way the sight of her continued to make my heart speed up and send butterflies through my stomach.

She raised an eyebrow, but only said, "Yeah. I got it at a Hollywood Undead concert. I even managed to get Charlie Scene, Johnny 3 Tears, J-Dog,

Funny Man, Danny, and Da Curlzz to sign it."

I nodded as if I knew who those men were.

She sat down next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder.

I peered down at her wrist to see two dark pink scars on her wrists replacing the deep cuts.

I lifted her left wrist to my mouth and kissed the scar.

She blushed at my new confidence and the intimate gesture.

I met her eyes and made small kisses up her arm to her sleeves.

She gasped then giggled. "Artemis, what are you doing?" she asked with a nonchalant eye roll, and, if I wasn't currently holding her wrist and feeling

her heartbeat flutter, I would've figured she was calm.

I nuzzled her throat and sighed. "You had me so worried."

She lifted her right hand to stroke my hair. "I know, and I'm sorry, love. I wasn't thinking of anybody else at the moment."

I lifted my face to kiss her jaw line, then her ear, nibbling on her earlobe and causing her to giggle again.

I lifted my other hand and turned her face towards mine. I pressed our lips together and kissed her harder than we had ever kissed before.

I slowly pushed her down so that I was hovering above her.

"That means you owe me," I said into her ear. She gasped.

"Artemis!" she exclaimed. "You know I'm not like that!"

I laughed. "I don't mean like _that_."

She raised an eyebrow. "Ok. Then how am I going to repay you?"

I grinned and kissed her again.

She sighed and pulled away.

"Artemis," she said in mock severity, "if you don't stop now, then I'm afraid I won't be able to hold myself back."

I smiled and stood up, holding my hand out to her. She grinned and took it.

I kissed her hand and murmured, "Goodnight."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck, then giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

"'Night," she whispered.

I watched her walk to her bed and crawl under the blankets, knowing I had fallen hopelessly for her.

* * *

Yeah, that chapter wasn't all that amazing. But I feel all sdfhjbsdfeunifjdskfml if ya knowhutimean.


	23. Chapter 23 Freezing Weather & Lost Love

Heya, homies. I feel amazing. Truly. I'm all **_*~WHOO~*_** at the moment, so if this chapter gets a bit silly, fahgive meh. I just feel like writing right now...

and ignoring my homework...

Anyways, I have a short story up for Erica titled _Room of the Angel_. PLEASE check it out! It's sad, though, soooo... I'm also working on a Fullmetal

Alchemist story (Did I already mention that? Oh, well.), but it's not up just yet. This story is still my top priority, so it'll still be a while 'fore it's up.

* * *

**YouAllDeserveCookiesandLove:**

**Divy1324:** He's intentions should be getting clearer and clearer. And I tried to make it seem as if she did, actually, die. I wanted everyone to cry like I

was when I wrote that chapter... I'm sowwy.

**Fahiru:** I know exactly whatcha mean about the author's note thingy! And I wanted that scene to be frightening, so I'm glad to know it was!

**sheryls312**: Thank you! And Matt's gonna be coming in soon. Outta all my OC's, him, Marcus, and Ann are my favorites. **_*~Shh, don't tell Alex...~*_**

* * *

Alex: Oh, I know very well that you favor Matt. *Evil Death Glare*

Me: Er, I'm sorry, Alex. He's just so funny!

Alex: ... -_-

Me: Anyways, on to the story!

Alex: Artisticadri1999 owns _NOTHING_. Except for me, sadly.

* * *

ONWARD!

* * *

Alex:

_Oh, it'll take a little time,_

_Might take a little crime_

_To come undone now_

_Who do you need, who do you love_

_When you come undone?_

_Who do you need, who do you love_

_When you come undone?_

_Come Undone- Duran Duran_

I woke up freezing my ass off.

It was probably forty degrees outside, and we had the AC on. Honestly, did Artemis feel nothing?

I wrapped the blankets around me and pulled them over my head, so that I was completely coccooned in the amazing warmth of comforter.

I heard my alarm go off and shuffling as Artemis crawled out of bed.

I felt him shake my shoulders.

"Wake up, Alex," I heard him grumble.

I groaned in return and squeezed my eyes shut. No way in _Hell_ was I getting out of this warm bed just yet.

"Alex," Artemis grumbled louder.

I peeked at him through a crevice in my blanket.

He sighed and met my gaze. "We have to get ready for school."

"Mm-mm." I continued to watch him.

He leaned his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes. We_ have_ to."

I burrowed down further. "No. Let's have an extended weekend."

He glared at me and I returned it with a sweet smile.

He started to reach for the edge of my blanket, but I snatched his hand and pulled him in.

I shivered as the cold air blew across me, once, before wrapping Artemis and myself in the blanket.

"Brr," I murmured, cuddling close to him.

He sighed. "Fine. We can have an extra day."

I squealed with joy and tangled my arms around his neck and my legs through his.

"You're so warm!" I exclaimed. Everywhere I touched him, he felt warm to the touch-almost as if he had a fever.

He rolled his eyes. "And you're so cold."

He lifted a hand and ran it along my face.

I started to smile but stopped when I noticed his fingers.

I grabbed his hand and examined it. His index finger and middle finger appeared to be switched around.

I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged.

"Long story," he murmured.

I buried my face in his shoulder and closed my eyes, wanting to sleep just like this.

I felt his arms snake around my waist and his head rest on mine.

We stayed curled together like that for a while. I eventually ended up falling asleep.

When I woke, Artemis wasn't beside me.

I frowned and sat up. I examined the room, looking for clues that gave away where he went.

I laid back down and rolled over, stopping when I heard a crinkling noise.

I pulled out a slip of paper and read it quickly. It was a note from Artemis.

In neat handwriting, it read:

_Dearest Alex,_

_I have gone to get us both breakfast. Do stay nice and warm beneath the blankets. I will need some way to warm myself when I return._

_Yours only,_

_Artemis Fowl the Second... AKA Smarty Arty._

The note brought a smile to my face. I was slightly disappointed that he had wrote 'Yours only' instead of 'Love', but the Smarty Arty bit made up for

that.

A sharp ringing noise caused me to look up. Someone was calling Arty's phone.

I stood with the thick comforter cloaking me from the freezing temperatures. I walked over to it lazily and hit the 'accept' button.

"Hellooooo," I sang into the phone.

"Um, hi. I'm-I'm sorry. I must have gotten the wrong number," I heard a female voice say through the phone.

I scowled. Not likely. Artemis was too paranoid for his number to be anything but private.

"Well, who're ya lookin' for? Maybe I know and can help ya," I suggested, biting away a hangnail that was starting to hurt.

"Um," the female hesitated, "I'm looking for a boy named Artemis."

My scowl deepened. "Oh? And whaddoya want with him?"

"Y'know, I'm tired of these questions," she said. "Who are you and what are you doing with Artemis' phone?"

My eyebrows shot up. "I'm Alex, Arty's girlfriend. He left his phone here, and I answered it when it started to ring."

She scoffed. "So, you just answer people's phones without permission?"

"Hey, now!" I said defensively. "I was curious!"

"Wait. Back up a sec. Did you say _'Arty's girlfriend'_?!" she asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, I did. Why?"

She laughed. "So you're that Alex, huh? The Nex?"

I dropped my hand from my mouth. "How do you know that?" I hissed menacingly into the phone.

She laughed again. "Calm down. My name's Holly. I'm from the LEP. I told Arty what you were."

"HEY!" I shouted into the phone. "YOU'RE THE FAIRY THAT SHOT ME, AREN'T YOU?!"

She chuckled. "Yeah, about that, I'm sorry. I didn't know any other way of putting you out. LEP training and all."

I sighed. "Ok. I'll only forgive you under one condition..."

"Oh, yeah?" she asked. "What's that?"

"I want to meet you."

* * *

Holly and I agreed on a place to meet, and I dressed quickly into jeans, a red sweater, a black hoodie, and my big, black boots.

I grabbed a piece of paper and hurriedly scrawled out a note to Artemis saying I was gone to meet somebody and that I'd return soon.

I grabbed my cell phone and headphones on my way out the door.

I plugged the headphones in and listened to music, drowning out the rest of the world.

I sneaked along the halls like the stealthy ninja I was born to be. Technically, I was supposed to be in class at the moment.

I quietly made my way to My Secret Grove.

I walked in and looked around. I appeared to be the only occupant.

I heard soft fluttering behind me and turned to see a short fairy-about three feet-hovering at eye level.

She was fairly pretty (heh. See what I did there? A 'fairly' pretty fairy... anywayyss...) with short, auburn hair and hazel eyes.

"Holly," I greeted.

"Alex," she returned, flying over to a bench.

I followed her quietly, questions buzzing around my head, hoping desperately that she'd answer them.

She sat down and patted the spot next to her. I obediently sat beside her and stared off into space.

"So," she said awkwardly.

"So," I repeated, still staring off.

"Holly, can I ask you a personal question?" I asked hesitantly.

Holly sighed. "Depends."

I chewed on my lower lip. "It's nothing bad, really. It's something about you and Artemis."

Holly raised an eyebrow. "Well, ask me."

I shook my head. "Only if you promise to answer truthfully."

She groaned. "Dear Frond! Fine! I promise I'll answer truthfully."

"Were you and Artemis ever in love?" I asked, still staring off.

Holly choked. "In-in love?! What?! Why do you ask?"

I sighed, noticing she didn't exactly answer my question. "The way you two act around each other. Are you still in love?"

Holly sighed. "Not anymore. I guess-well, I guess we sorta fell out of love."

I pursed my lips. "Are you sure? Because if you still are then-" I broke off and cleared my throat. "Then I won't stand between the two of you. Our

relationship is just an average boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. Nothing more."

It hurt me to do that, but if Artemis was in love, then I wasn't going to keep him from being happy.

She gave me look. "You really like him, don't you?"

I nodded, still not meeting her eyes.

She laughed. "Listen, Alex, I'm not interested in Artemis. Seriously."

I stared down at my hands. "But is he interested in you like that?"

She rolled her eyes. "You should hear the way he talks about you when you're not around. On the phone, he's all, '_Oh, Alex this, Alex that. She's soooo _

_annoying. Ohmigawsh, she smiled at me today!'_"

I laughed at the image of Artemis saying that. "Wow. He really said that?"

She joined my laughter. "Hell, no. But you get the idea. That boy _really_ likes you."

I finally met her eyes. "Thank you, Holly," I whispered.

If I wasn't sure about him then, I was now.

* * *

Holly and I hung out for a while.

When I noticed the sun setting, I stood and waved goodbye, watching as she shielded herself.

I scowled as I walked back to the room. The weather had dropped even more, so I had my hoodie zipped up all the way.

Something had bothered me. Something Holly told me. She said many of The People were dying because of some really long problem that had to do

with radioactivity.

The fairies were forced to go underground because of the Mud Men. Now, the Mud Men were poisoning the ground they lived in.

_HOW THE HELL IS THAT RIGHT?!_ I screamed in my head._ We took away what they had_ first_ and now we're poisoning them?!_

Nothing about that seemed ok. I only wished there was something I could do.

* * *

I opened the door, hoping I'd be greeted with the heater and a warm hug from Artemis.

But, _noooo_. Of course not.

Artemis stood from the couch and glared at me. _"Where_ have you been? I was so worried! I even had Butler come up here and help me search the

grounds for you! I thought you _died_!"

I walked over to Artemis and wrapped my arms around him, feeling daring enough to even slide them in his jacket.

"I..." I began quietly, "am so_ frickin' cold_! It's, like, below zero out there and you've got the effin' AC on! Are you insane?"

He pulled away and placed his hands on my shivering shoulders.

"Did you not hear me?" he asked.

"Oh, I-I heard you," I said around chattering teeth. "So, my grove is so secret and hidden that even Butler couldn't find it?"

He scowled at me. "That's where you were? In the cold?"

I nodded. "Yeah. In my note, I said I had to meet someone."

His eyebrows shot up. Apparently, he didn't find my note.

"Who did you meet?"

I pursed my lips and looked down at my feet. "I met Holly."

"You met Holly?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yep. Didn'tcha hear me the first time?"

He sighed and pulled me in for a hug. "As long as you were safe." He pulled away and frowned at me. "But don't do it again. I'd like to know where you

are. Erica is still out there."

I winced. Ever since the 'Bathtub Incident' I hadn't though of her. In fact, she'd been leaving me alone.

Maybe she figured I was dead.

I nodded solemnly and met his eyes. "Ok, Artemis. But, just so ya know, I'm meeting her again tomorrow. Alone."

He scowled, about to say no, but then he decided against it. With or without his permission, I was going to meet her anyways.

"Fine," he muttered grudgingly.

I smiled and hugged him again. "Great! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to take a very long, very hot shower."

I skipped over to my bag and leaned down for clean clothes.

Still bending, I glanced up to see Artemis ogling my butt.

I smirked and gave it a little wiggle.

He rolled his eyes, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

I grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom, in a hurry to bask in the warmth of my amazing shower.

I stripped down quickly and stood under the faucet, enjoying every second of it.

Because you never know how long you'll be able to enjoy something.

* * *

I really was freezing my booty off when I wrote that chapter. Our AC only has two levels: So low, you barely notice it or so cold you could spill water

and it'll freeze. And I got the idea for the beginning from a dream I had about Arty & me cuddled close under mah blankets... And then I woke up...

Anyways, if the next chapter is the one I think it is, then I really don't want to write it, but...** NO PROCRASTINATING. **But, don't worry. No more of the

seriously depressing stuff. :)


	24. Chapter 24 Seduction & First Meetings

Before you guys read this, the reason I didn't want to write this chapter is because of a really awkward scene. Heh. I was blushing the whole time.

Soooo... 24 chapters... I like that. That is good. Even though it has the number 4 in it and 2 times itself equals 4... and, apparently, 4 means death... :)

Anyways...

* * *

_**Oh, and I thought this was hilarious. So... yup.**_

_***Me and my sister rereading the chapters in my book***_

_***We get to the part where Juliet picks Alex up after doing her hair***_

_**My sis: Dang. She's strong.**_

_**Me: Heh. That's because she's *with British accent* simply one helluva Butler. (Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler fans will get that...)**_

* * *

ThankYouAllForBeingAmazingAn dReviewing:

Aliya: Why, thank you!

sheryls312: Thanks! I really didn't want her to be a Mary Sue, so I gave her LOTS of insecurities. LOTS.

Amahlia: Yeah, I know. I was feeling weeeiiirrddd when I wrote that... sooorrrrryyy...

Fahiru: I know! I was watching FMA at the time and I was thinking: I like that Ouroboro symbol. I really do. I'ma add it in 'cause I like it so much. And I

had (ok, so maybe I have) a crush on Arty, too! I just don't think him and Holly would work well, but not because of the whole different species thing.

That'd be hypocritical 'cause Alex isn't human. Thanks about the Holly thing! I was worried I wouldn't get her right!

* * *

Artemis: Why do you insist on blabbing like an idiot?

Alex: Hey, now, Arty! Be nice! She could easily kill me off!

Me: EXACTLY. And I could end up making you a hermit with a foot fetish. So, be nice to yer authors!

Artemis: *against his will* Yes, my amazingly sexy master.

Alex: Anyways, before this progresses into something creepy and weird, artisticadri1999 only owns her OC's and no one from the Arty Fowl series. Not

even Mulch, who may or may not make an appearance in this chapter... probably the next one... I think...

Me: It'll be soon...

* * *

Artemis:

_See I've waited for all my life_

_To be here with you tonight_

_Just put me on my back_

_Knock me out again._

_Lips Like Morphine- Kill Hannah_

The next day, we were both forced to attend our classes.

We had spent most of the time playing little games Alex would show me, such as Tic Tac Toe, Hangman, and Bulls and Cows. Of course, I won most of

them.

After our classes, Alex had given me a chaste kiss on the cheek and left to meet Holly. I made my way back to the room and decided to take a long

shower.

I stepped out the bathroom in my night clothes, towel drying my hair.

Alex was sprawled across my bed, playing a game on her phone.

"Back already?" I asked with a scowl. I figured their meeting would take much longer, but, then again, they have both been two women I could never

predict.

She looked up. "Huh? Oh, yeah."

I raised an eyebrow. It was very unlike her to not go into details. "How was Holly?"

She shrugged. "She's great. She told me to tell you hi and that the next time she sees you she has to tell you something."

My scowl deepened. Holly could've stopped by if she wished to speak with me.

"Oh?" I asked, sitting beside her on the bed. "When will she be seeing me next?"

Alex shrugged again. "Dunno. Didn't ask."

I was becoming more and more suspicious as we continued to talk. Something about her seemed...off.

She dropped her phone on the floor, something I knew very well that she would never do, and grinned at me, sitting up. Before I could ask questions,

she had me on my back and was kissing me.

This kiss was different. Before, they had been slow and sweet. This one was lustful and passionate.

Her hand slid down my chest to the strings on my trousers {AN: I love that word. Trousers... sorry. I just feel _really_ awkward right now...}. She lightly

pulled on them and I gasped, moving away.

I felt a flush cover my cheeks. "What are you doing?" I hissed.

She smirked. "Aw, c'mon, Arty. Y'know you want to."

I frowned. This most definitely was _not_ my Alex.

Her smirk turned into a wild grin. She lifted a hand and made a motion that resembled wiping her face. When she pulled her hand away, her eyes

glowed scarlet and her bangs looked as if a three year old cut them.

"You must be the infamous Erica," I said calmly.

She giggled, pleased I guessed who she was.

"You seem smarter than the others Alex dated," she said.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

She sighed and leaned her head back. "I'm here because I want to see what it is about you that has my sister all gooey and girly."

I frowned. "That can't be the only reason."

She pursed her lips and stared at me. "I also want you to give her a warning."

"And that is?"

She stood and picked her phone up from the floor. She gracefully jumped on my bed and opened my window.

"Doomsday's almost here," she said just before she jumped.

* * *

I waited up for Alex. Eventually, she got back around 10:30.

She closed the door behind her and walked over to the couch, throwing herself down on it.

I sat down opposite of her and said, "I saw Erica."

Her spine stiffened and her eyes widened. She stood and darted over to me, sitting beside me, her hands roaming over my body.

"Are you ok? Did she hurt you? What did she want? How come she didn't kill you?" she asked.

"I'm fine. She didn't hurt me. She just wanted me to tell you something," I said calmly, leaving out the kissing part.

She stopped moving her hands, resting them on my arm. "What did she say?" she asked quietly.

I sighed. "She said '_Doomsday's almost here_'."

Alex closed her eyes and rested her forehead on my shoulder.

"When is Doomsday? And why does she call it that?"

She shook her head. "It's my-our-birthday. It'll be the anniversary of her death."

I scowled. "She died on her birthday?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. We begged Mom and Dad to take us camping for our birthday, and she wandered off in the woods. A snake bit her and that was

around the time a witch found her."

I nodded. "So when is your birthday?"

She smiled wryly. "October 31st." _**(1)**_

I raised an eyebrow. "Your birthday...is on _Halloween_?"

She grinned and kissed my chin. "Sho' is. Y'know, I don't even know _your_ birthday."

I smiled. "September 1st."

"Favorite color?"

I tilted my head back slightly. "I never really had a favorite color, but, if I had to choose, then I'd pick green."

Her cheeks turned pink and her _green_ eyes sparkled. "Y'know, green seems _awfully_ familiar. I wonder why."

My smile widened. "Hm. It does, doesn't it?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"What's_ your_ favorite color?"

Her smile turned mischievous. "Blue."

I raised an eyebrow.

She scoffed. "I've liked blue way before I met you, so don't flatter yourself."

I laughed and set my chin on her head. "Of course you did."

She curled closer to me and sighed. She lifted her hand and stroked my face.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. We sat like that for a while, just holding each other. Eventually, I had begun to drift off, so I laid her

sleeping form back on the couch-knowing I'd never be able to pick her up-and tucked a blanket around her.

I kissed her cheek and went over to my own bed.

Dreamless sleep came easily.

* * *

**_(1)_** One of my sisters, Kristin, was born on Halloween, too. She was very pleased with the fact her, Ally, Matt, and Erica have something in common.

Sorry it was so short. I had no inspiration. Inspiration hates me. _**Hates.**_


	25. Chapter 25 Ghosts & Plans

Hey, guys. So, if you've read my review then you know that I'm grounded. So, yeah. These next few will prolly be my last updates for a while. Sorry.

* * *

Artisticadri1999 only owns the plot and a few of the characters.

* * *

Thankies:

Amahlia: I know right! The whole time I was sitting there muttering: I don't want to write this. This is weird. I can't write this. I'm going to write this.

Fahiru: Thanks! And I'm sure you'd write a good Arty, and I would read it. And I THINK September 1st is his birthday 'cause I remember reading over

that part and thinking, "22 more days and his birthday would be the same as my stepbrother's." And thanks! I would pause while writing that chapter

and think: Is this REALLY necssary? Do I HAVE to? Then my sister would shout: OF COURSE YOU DO! You MUST add it in. So that was for her...

sheryls312: Well, I'm not sure if Alex will ever find out... And.. um...Heh... You were the 69th reviewer... Ugh.. Sorry... I'm so dirty... I can't help but

notice these things... Forgive me...

Divy1324: Thank you!

* * *

Alex:

_Dreaming comes so easily_

_'cause it's all that i've known_

_True love is a fairy tale_

_I'm damaged, so how would i know_

_I'm scared and I'm alone_

_I'm ashamed_

_And I need for you to know_

_Damaged- Plumb_

I woke up with the worst cramp in my neck.

One glance at where I slept and I knew why.

I groaned and sat up. I stood and walked over to my bed. I looked at the clock on my phone and sighed. It was only 3:00, so I had time to sleep some

more.

I slid underneath my blanket and smiled to myself.

Marcus, Matt, and I used to set alarms for 3:00 in the morning because we heard that's when ghosts or demons would come out, and we believed our

house was haunted.

* * *

~Flashback (they're all fifteen)~

* * *

I giggled and glanced at Marcus. He smiled at me, but he seemed so scared.

We had just woken up and walked to down the basement-the place we believed to be the most haunted.

It was 2:50 and we were waiting for 3:00, so we could witness some real action.

Matt sat down on a really old, dusty recliner, playing with the flashlight and making spooky noises.

Marcus and I were going through boxes we had hidden down here.

I reached into a box and pulled out two bear puppets. I put them on my hands and tapped Marc on the shoulder.

"Hm?" he asked, turning to me.

I held up the puppets. "If you're mean to me," I said with a mischievous smile, "I'll beat you with my 'bear' hands."

He snorted and rolled his eyes.

I giggled. "What? Are cheesy jokes 'nacho' thing?"

Marcus cracked a smile at that while Matt was laughing so hard tears streamed down his face.

"Stop with the jokes," Marcus said lightly, going through a box filled with old scrapbooks.

"Or what?"

He rolled his eyes. "Or I'm going back upstairs."

I picked up an old butter container that was now filled with nails. I held it up and said, "You 'butter' not."

He started to laugh but broke off abrubtly.

"Hey, check this out," he said, leaning deeper into the scrapbook box.

I sighed. "That is among my list of scary sentences. Along with 'Did you hear that?', 'Did you see that?', and, worst of all, 'Do you smell that?'"

Marc sighed and pulled out a scrapbook that belonged to my great-geat-great something granny.

"Look," he said, flipping through it. He pointed to a specific picture. "Recognize her?"

I looked at the woman he was pointing to-or girl, more like it.

She was about my age and we looked exactly alike.

"Weird, huh?" he asked. "It says here that she fell in love with some dirt-poor guy and they eloped. She died giving birth to his kids."

I scowled. "Yeah, I know who she is. She's the lady Mom named me after." I frowned and looked closer at her. She looked so sad.

"I hope he made her happy," I whispered.

"Hm?" Marcus asked, looking up from his book.

"Nothing," I said. I turned to Matt. "Yo, Matty! What time it be?"

He looked at his phone. "It's 2:56 right now."

I grabbed Marc's hand and yanked him forward. The three of us sat in a circle around an amethyst. We read online that it helped communicate with the

dead, so we decided to use it since we all refused to go anywhere near a Ouija board.

Matt and I shared a grin while Marcus looked scared out of his mind.

I smiled at Marc and placed my hand on his. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you," I said quietly.

He looked at me and smiled back, feeling much safer since he knew that I was a Nex and could protect us from anything.

I sighed. "Time?"

"2:59-Oh, nevermind. Now it's 3:00," Matt replied.

I grinned and leaned forward, placing my hands on the amethyst.

I sighed and let my magic leave my fingers and go into the stone. "I am Alex, and I am a Nex. I call upon any spirits who are here with us to reveal

themselves."

We all sat quietly, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, I began to glow. No, seriously. I was glowing. Like, a white light surrounded me.

I gasped, as did the boys.

"What the fu-" Matt started but broke off, looking at me strangely.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Your eyes..." he whispered.

I turned to Marcus. "What's going on?"

Marc cleared his throat. "Um, Ally Kittie, your eyes changed color. They're, um... Well, they're purple. Like, really purple. Not even kidding."

I scowled. "Get a mirror!" I snapped to Matt.

He reached into his pocket (he's Matthew. Always expect him to have a mirror in his pocket) and pulled out small compact with two mirrors.

I took it and opened it up. Sure enough, my eyes were bright purple.

I set the mirror aside and placed my hands back on the amethyst.

"I am the last of the Nex and, with my power, I demand whatever spirit in the room to show themselves!"

Smoke swirled around us, eventually creating the form of a woman.

When her features formed, I recognized her as Elizabeth, the woman who eloped.

"Um, hi," Matt said to the lady, as if she wasn't a ghost who just materialized in the middle of our basement.

Elizabeth smiled. "Hello, young Matthew," she said, her voice soft and melodic.

"Um," I said, shifting uncomfortably, "why are you still, er, here on Earth and not in Heaven?"

She sighed, sad. "My soul still lingers on this planet. I guess you could say it has unfinished business."

I frowned. "Well, why are you in our basement?"

She beamed at me. "Because you called upon me for help."

"Ummm, noooooo," I said slowly. "I called for you 'cause I was bored. I don't need help."

Her eyes softened. "Not yet," she said quietly.

I raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"So," Marcus said, leaning forward, "you're dead?"

I scowled and wacked his arm. Elizabeth just smiled.

"Yes, Marcus, I am dead."

Marc frowned. "How do you know our names?"

Her smiled widened. "I've been knowing all of your names. You are all going to become very important people."

"Whaddoya mean?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I cannot tell you."

Her image began to dim and waver.

"Until next time," she whispered as she faded completely.

* * *

~End of 'Cheesy' Flashback~

* * *

Being a Nex, I had been through many supernatural occurances. I loved anything that related to ghosts or vampires or demons.

I yawned, exhaustion taking over.

Soon, I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke with tears in my eyes. I had been dreaming of Marcus, so it was only natural.

I wiped my eyes and sat up, yawning and stretching my arms above my head.

Artemis was still asleep since our alarm clock didn't go off yet.

I walked over to the bathroom and decided to take a quick shower.

I let the hot water run down my arms, making it look like I was shooting water out my fingertips.

I dried off and dressed into my uniform quickly.

When I walked out, Artemis was still asleep. I glanced at the clock. I had woken up thirty minutes before I was supposed to.

I skipped over to him and sat down next to him. I leaned in close to his face and waited for the alarm to go off.

When it did, he opened his eyes and got a real shock.

He jumped but otherwise didn't show any signs of surprise.

I scowled. "C'mon, Arty, we've got a_ big, big_ day ahead of us!" I said, mimicking Effie Trinket.

He rolled his eyes and sat up.

I smiled at him and leaned forward, kissing his cheek.

"Mornin', Arty," I giggled into his ear.

He grinned and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Mornin', Ally."

I smiled and watched as he stood and headed for the bathroom.

My smile widened into a grin when he turned around and caught me admiring his butt.

He raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

* * *

I spent most of my class time drawing my teachers with arrows through their heads.

Finally, the last class ended and Ann skipped to where Artemis and I were walking to lunch.

"So," she said happily, "what did y'all do this weekend?"

I started to reply when someone grabbed my waist from behind and twirled me around.

"Put me down!" I squealed.

Blondie instantly set me down, but kept his arms around me.

Matt walked up to us and grinned, patting my hair a few times.

Artemis scowled at Blondie but, with a dark look from me, remained quiet.

I turned back to Ann and replied, "I went with Arty to visit his parents."

Matt's brows shot up, but it was Blondie who said something.

"Oh, so it's 'Arty' now, is it?" he asked, his voice light and cheerful but tinted with something darker.

I shared a look with Artemis as I detangled myself from Coinneach.

"Um, guys," I said awkwardly, "there's something Artemis and I have to tell you."

We all stopped walking as they waited for me to continue.

I pursed my lips and wound my fingers with Arty's before saying, "Artemis and I are a couple now."

Ann squealed happily and hugged me, Matt smirked knowingly (that damned boy predicted me so easily!), and Blondie scowled.

"You two?" he asked, disbelief printed all over his face. "How the hell did that happen?"

I shrugged. "It's a long story."

Ann giggled and grabbed my arm, leading my away from the trio of boys and towards an empty table.

"I want details!" she sang.

* * *

I was sitting between Artemis and Ann telling the Amazing Tale of How Artemis and Alex Got Together-leaving out parts I deemed inappropriate and

changing up a lot of stuff.

Afterwards, I sat back as I watched the different expressions.

Ann had a lost, romantic look on her face while she drooled slightly.

Matt was smirking-still.

Blondie was frowning.

And Artemis looked pleased to have heard the story in my point of view.

I grinned at him and gave his cheek a light kiss.

Matt gagged, Ann sighed, and Blondie growled.

A few people stopped and stared, amazed the cold, indifferent Artemis Fowl had a girlfriend.

We finished lunch, leaving the other three to talk.

We walked towards the dorm room, holding hands the whole way.

Eventually, some boy walked up to us and told Artemis that Headmaster Sir 'requested his presence'.

Artemis gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek before walking away.

I hummed happily and skipped towards our room.

When I got there, I went through my usual nightly ritual of showering, brushing my hair, brushing my teeth, and throwing on PJ's- not necassarily in

that order.

I sat on the couch and tried to patiently wait for Arty, but I ended up getting bored.

I stood and grabbed my phone, plugging headphones in my ears.

I blasted Evanescence's Lithium and flung my arms out with my eyes closed, slowly twirling around the room.

The song ended and changed to something more... er, obscene.

And by obscene, I mean it was The Bad Touch by the Bloodhound Gang.

Figuring that since no one was around to see me, I started singing along-getting quite a few words wrong.

"_**(1)**Sweat, baby, sweat, baby, sex is a Texas drought,_" I sang, blissfully clueless to the audience I now had. "_Can you do the kind of stuff that only _

_Prince would sing about? So put yo hands down my pants, and I bet you'll feel nuts. Some words I can't understand-and now you're getting two _

_thumbs up. You've had enough of two-hand-touch you want it rough. You're out of bounds. I want you smothered, want you covered, like my Waffle House _

_hashbrow-_"

I broke off, finally seeing Artemis standing in the doorway, blushing.

I smiled and took out my headphones, cutting the song off.

"Hey, Arty," I said happily. "What did Headmaster Sir want?"

He closed the door and sat down on the couch.

He sighed before replying, "He doesn't want us to share a room if we're together."

I scowled. "But... I can't share a room with someone else. It'd be dangerous to put you and Coinneach in the same room, and I'm not sure it'd be any

safer with Matt in here."

He nodded. "I know."

I sat on his lap and leaned my head back on his shoulder. "So, we have to think of a way to continue sharing rooms. I definitely can't go back to

Uncle's."

We both stayed quiet at the thought of what would happen if I went back.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and snuggled closer to Artemis.

"Besides," I said around a yawn, "it's not like we're ripping each other's clothes off and doing the nasty."

He scowled at my blunt way of putting that.

"So," I continued, "we have to think up a Plan."

He looked at me. I could practically hear the gears turning in his head. "A Plan?"

I nodded. "And I know just The Plan."

* * *

Artemis doubted My Plan. I thought it was pretty good, but he didn't think so.

We walked out of first period and I accidentaly bumped in Blondie, dropping my books.

He gave Artemis a scowl, but still bent down to pick the books up.

He straightened up and handed them over.

I gave him a flirtatious smile and said, "Thanks."

He returned the smile and shrugged. "No problem, Little Angel."

I grinned at the nickname I hadn't heard in a while and talked to him as we walked to my next class, completely forgetting Artemis.

When we got to the door, I gave him a sweet smile and a small kiss on the cheek.

I waved goodbye as he retreated down the hall.

Artemis, of course, noticed all of this.

He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

"What was that?" he hissed.

"I believe it was called a 'kiss'," I said smoothly, using the words he said to me in the grove against him.

It had its desired effect and he flinched.

"What's going on with you?" he asked, and I could see all the students in the class-and even the teacher-lean forward hoping to catch some drama.

I frowned and yanked my arm out of his hand.

"Nothing," I snapped, walking past him to our desk.

I sat down and stared ahead. The whole classroom stayed silent as Artemis took his seat next to me.

I scowled at him, but stayed silent.

The whole class period, I ignored him and the stares and whispers a few students sent me.

After class was over, I sauntered past Artemis to the door, but he grabbed my arm.

No one had left yet, so we had an audience when he hissed, "I'm getting sick of your mood swings! Of your lying and flirting!"

I snatched my arm away. "Well, then I guess we're over, huh?"

He shrugged. "I guess we are."

I scowled and walked past him.

* * *

I paced our room, waiting for Arty to return from the Headmaster's office. Our plan seemed to work out, so people could vouch for us when he asked

about our break-up.

It hurt me to see Artemis looking at me the way he did. It almost seemed as if he really did hate me.

After almost a half hour of impatient agony, Artemis opened the door and stepped in.

I ran towards him but stopped when I was a few feet away from him.

"Well?" I asked.

He looked up at me and grinned. "It worked."

I squealed happily and ran towards him, throwing my arms around his shoulders and almost knocking him over.

He laughed and hugged me back. "I couldn't believe it, either. Who knew one of your plans would actually work?"

I rolled my eyes and gave him a little shove.

He smiled and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

I scowled. "For what?"

He sighed. "For saying those things."

I shook my head. "Artemis, I know you didn't mean it then and I know you still don't mean it. They had to be said. My ego will survive a few hits."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Get some sleep."

As I walked away from him, he said, "And, remember, everybody else is supposed to think we've broken up."

I nodded and crawled under my blanket.

* * *

**_(1)_ **Like I said, I prolly got some of the words wrong. No out here in Nowhere Land.

Guys, sorry if the updates suck. I'm stuck at the granny's for a few days 'cause of some hurricane terrorizing Mississippi and I has no new ideas... MEH.

Well, at least I'm outta school for a few days.** #LIKEABOSS**


	26. Chapter 26 First Date

(The song doesn't really fit the chapter, but I was listening to it at the time and I really didn't have a song planned out for this one. Also, I may have

gotten the lyrics wrong, since I was doing it by ear.)

**_JUST GONNA SAY THIS NOW_**: This chapter's more comic relief than anything. The serious stuff will be added in soon.

Guys, I seriously love Hurricane Days. I know they cause damage 'nd all, but I LOVE standing outside wearing really long dresses and letting the wind

blow around me. Even I have my Princess Moments. :)

Anyways, Disclaimer:

Alex: I love hurricanes, too! And rainy days! Sometimes even sunny days.

Me: Ugh. I hate the sun and it hates me. That's why I'm either really pale or really sunburned.

Alex: Anyways, artisticadri1999 only owns the plot and a few of the characters. Nothin' else.

* * *

Artemis:

_You're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever reach,_

_And I don't wanna go home right now._

_And all I can taste is this moment,_

_And all I can breathe is your light._

_Iris- Goo Goo Dolls_

Alex and I had made plans Saturday for our first date. The only people who knew were Ann, Matthew, and Coinneach. Everyone else thought we were

visiting my parents again.

When Saturday finally came, I dressed in a white polo shirt and khaki slacks.

Alex, though, was running around the room looking for something to wear.

I sighed and sat on the couch. "Alex, just grab something nice and let's go!"

She grunted from somewhere beneath a pile of clothes the size of Juliet on her bed.

"In a minute!" she called, her voice muffled.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

She finally exclaimed, "Aha! Found it!" and ran to the bathroom.

I waited patiently for her to walk out.

When she did, I could only stare.

She looked absolutely stunning in a white sundress that reached her knees. Her hair was braided to the side with a white ribbon in it. She had on

simple, white flats.

"How do I look?" she asked, giving a little spin.

I grinned and stood up. "You look perfect."

She raised her eyebrows. "Are you just saying that?"

I shook my head. "No."

She shrugged. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

I rolled my eyes and held out my arm. "Shall we?"

She took it with a grin. "We shall."

* * *

I had planned us a picnic in some park {AN: I dunno any parks in Ireland, so it's just gonna be 'Some Park'.} next to a lake.

She placed a blanket over the grass and we sat down.

She dug though the basket until she found strawberries.

She giggled and leaned towards me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She just giggled again and replied, "Artemis, may I _please_ feed you this strawberry?"

I scowled. "No."

She pouted and moved closer to me, waving the strawberry under my nose.

"_Pwease_?" she begged, her eyes wide and round.

I sighed. "Fine."

She let out a happy squeal. "Open wide," she sang.

I opened my mouth and let her feed me the strawberry.

She giggled and laid down next to me. I followed her lead and stared up at the clouds.

Occasionally, she would point to a cloud and tell me what it looked like.

After a while, she fell silent, staring off into the shaded part of the park.

There were a few people there, flying kites or swimming, but she paid no attention to them. She was focused on a little boy sitting in the shade.

He was dirty and gaunt and his clothes had a few rips. His blonde hair was matted with dirt and grime and his bones stuck out underneath his skin. He

was watching everyone else.

His gaze finally landed on us and he stared at the food next to us.

Alex made a small noise in the back of her throat, her face filled with compassion. She stood with the basket in her hand and walked over to the boy.

I got up and trailed after.

She sat next to the boy and offered him food. He looked at her questioningly before taking it.

When I got in hearing distance, I could hear her asking him questions.

"What's your name?" she asked softly.

He stopped eating and replied, "Riley."

She smiled and moved his hair off his face.

"Well, Riley," she said with a smile, "what're you doing here? How come you're not with your parents?"

He looked away from her. "My parents died, miss. I come here because some of these people give me food."

I sat down next to Alex as she said, "My parents died, too, and that's why I moved here. I'm originally from America. Oh, and my name's Alex."

He smiled at her. "It was very nice of you to give me food, Miss Alex. Thank you."

I scowled. It was obvious the boy was educated well. I wondered why he wasn't with a foster family.

She smiled back. "Welcome. Do you have anywhere to stay?"

He shook his head. "No, miss. I ran away from my grandparents' house. I usually stay under a bridge."

She scowled. "Why'd you run away?"

He shrugged and looked away. "My grandparents are very poor. Having me to take care of was just too much work."

She smiled. "Y'know, they're probably really worried about you."

He sighed. "I know, but they're better off without me."

Alex shook her head. "You don't know that. They probably miss you."

He shrugged. "After a while, they'll stop."

She smiled again. "That's like saying after a while you'll stop missing your parents."

He shook his head furiously. "No. I'll never stop missing them."

"I know," she said softly. "So, don'tcha think your grandparents'll never stop missing you?"

His shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Do you need a ride back to their house?" I asked.

He looked up, just noticing I was there.

"No," he said. "They don't live too far from here. I can walk."

Alex smiled and kissed his cheek. "Be safe and don't run away again, 'kay?"

He nodded. "Ok."

She stood and stretched, patting the boy on his head.

As we walked away, she called, "Bye, Riley!"

He waved and dissappeared into the woods.

I scowled. "How come we can never go anywhere without something happening?"

She laughed and walked off.

* * *

We arrived back to the dorm room around eight.

Alex skipped to the bathroom for a shower and I changed into my sleeping clothes.

I walked over to a small bookshelf under the TV and browsed the books on there.

I came across one of Alex's that sounded somewhat familiar and picked it up. I sat on the couch and began reading it.

When she walked out of the bathroom, she saw me with my knees curled up to my chest and my chin resting on them. I was staring off into space,

occasionally murmuring to myself.

Alex raised her eyebrows and sat down in front of me.

"You look like you just saw a ghost," she said. "And, not just any ghost, but a naked ghost."

I pursed my lips. "Alex," I said slowly, "we need to have a serious talk about the books you read."

She gave me a questioning look and I lifted the book I had taken off her shelf and waved it in front of her face.

She looked at it and began laughing. She sat in front of me, laughing so hard tears streamed down her cheeks.

She finally managed to choke out, "_You_-read-_Fif-Fifty Shades of Grey?!" **(1)**_

I scowled. "Yes. And it's_ terrible_. Why do you read this stuff?"

She stopped laughing, though she had a huge grin on her face. "It was a joke," she giggled. "Andy gave it to me a Christmas or so ago. We read a little

bit about it online. I've never actually read it. It'd be to much like losing my virginity."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, trust me, you _don't_ want to read it. It's horrific."

I shivered and she cuddled close to me.

"That bad, eh?" she asked around a yawn.

I nodded. "You have no idea."

Afterwards, I took a quick shower and went to sleep, hoping I wouldn't dream that night.

* * *

**_(1)_** I've never actually read _50 Shades of Grey_, but I have heard stuff about it... and read clips from it... If you don't know what it is, **_DO NOT_** look it up

(and I bet some of you are. "Hey, what's this book she's talkin' abou-Oh. Oh, my. Maybe I should've listened to her." *~you then proceed to crawl into

a hole and die~*)

So, like I said, this chapter was mainly for funny, light-hearted stuff. The serious crap-along with Mulch Diggums-will be added in the next chapter!


	27. Chapter 27 Threats and Dwarves

'Kay, so the long wait is over! Mulch Diggums will, indeed, be in this chapter! ~Yaaayyyyy!~

Thanks to all who've followed, favorited, and reviewed my story! Heck, I'd even like to thank those who have been reading it quietly and liking it so far.

(PS. You guys who don't review or anything really should make yourself known.)

This story is nearing its end, sadly, but, when it does, Broken Memories will be written! And this is among the last four or maybe even five chapters!

Ugh. I can't believe I'm almost finished.

I'ma make this chapter as long as I can!

* * *

Disclaimer:

Alex: *sniffles* Wow. I can't our love has come so far, huh Arty?

Artemis: Yes. It's amazing all the stuff we've endured for each other.

Me: Oh, you two are just so cute together!

Mulch: Ew. Romance. Anyways, artisticadri1999 owns nothing but the plot, a few of the characters, and the laptop she's typing this on.

Me: Actually, er, I don't own this laptop. It's my other grandma's. The one who _doesn't_ live in the middle of nowhere.

Mulch: Meh. Small details nobody cares about.

* * *

Alex:

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye, _

_As we dance with the devil tonight._

_Trembling, crawling across my skin._

_Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine._

_I believe in you, _

_I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies_

_I won't last long, in this world so wrong._

_Dance with the Devil- Breaking Benjamin_

The next few weeks went by incredibly fast. Nothing interesting happened and Erica had been completely forgotten.

Well, until October 31st came along, she was forgotton.

I stared at myself in the mirror. Yes, as of today, I was eighteen years old. I still looked the same. I still felt the same.

I walked out of the bathroom, grabbing my messenger bag on my way out the room.

I continued walking until I reached My Grove.

The few people I did know were already there, talking and laughing. I could see Matt wearing a Jack Skellington suit, Ann dressed as a female Ciel

Phantomhive, Blondie was a zombie, and Artemis was wearing a simple, black suit.

Paper lanterns were strung along the trees providing the only light since the sun had gone down a few hours ago and there was huge table in the

middle. It had punch, candy, cake, and all the good stuff on it. The whole grove was decorated with cobwebs and rubber spiders.

I scowled at the nearest rubber spider. I hated spiders. With a passion. They were so nasty and crawly and ugh. I just hated 'em.

Matt grinned and walked over to me.

"Happy birthday, sis!" he called.

I smiled. "Happy birthday, Matt," I said as I hugged him. "How old are you this year?"

He laughed. "I'm twenty two. By the way, what a lovely costume."

I grinned. My costume was of a fallen angel-as an inside joke between Matt, Arty, and me. I had on a long, silky, black dress and fake black wings were

attached in the back.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Skellington," I said, giving Matt a small curtsy.

Matt rolled his eyes and held out his arm. I accepted it, and, together, we walked in.

Artemis immediantly stopped talking to Ann and gawked at my dress. Did I forget to mention it clung to me and was low-cut? Huh. My bad.

He scowled and walked over to me, taking his jacket off. He said a small hello to Matt and handed me his coat.

"Here," he muttered. "You're showing off way too much."

I laughed and rolled my eyes, but accepted it anyways.

"Artemis," I chided quietly. "There's only two other guys here-aside from you-and one is my brother and the other is giving Ann the googly eyes."

He sighed and shook his head. "Yes, you're right. I'm sorry. I just get a little jealous."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "It's fine, Arty. Besides," I added with a mischevious look, "jealous looks cute on you."

He grinned and took my hand. We walked over to the table and grabbed small cups of punch.

We were in the middle of a small conversation about poetry when Arty's phone rang.

He scowled and answered it. "Hello? Holly? What's going on?"

I frowned. Since I only heard half the conversation, I assumed it was something bad.

"Of course," he said. "We'll meet you there."

He hung up and grabbed my hand, pulling me away from the small party.

"What's going on?" I asked as we left the grove.

He answered without looking back at me. "Something's come up. Holly needs us both."

I nodded and didn't question it.

He lead us away from the grove and to the Bentley {AN: That is the type of car Arty's family drives, right?} already parked outside.

Butler opened the back door and closed it when we slid in.

"What happened to Holly?" I asked as we buckled up. "Is she ok? Why does she need us?"

He only shook his head. "You'll find out when we get there."

I scowled at him. I hated surprises. But not as much as I hate spiders. Ugh. Those nasty little beasts...

I tried to be patient as Butler drove us but just couldn't.

When we-finally-arrived, he opened the door for us and followed behind as Artemis dragged me deep into the woods.

When our pace slowed some, I turned to Butler.

"It's my birthday today," I informed him.

He smiled at me-something you'd figure looked scary on him but actually didn't. "I know. Happy birthday, Alex."

I smiled back. "Thank you, Butler."

He nodded and I turned away as Arty picked up his pace.

"Right here," I heard him mutter as he released my hand.

We were in a small opening. A _huge_ table was in the center, covered with more sweets than the one at the grove. The only light was from the full moon

as it illuminated the faeries all gathered around the table. There was a banner with 'Happy Eighteenth Year, Alex!' written on it in Gnommish-a

language Mother taught me when I was younger-and strung between two trees.

I gawked and turned to Artemis. "How-how did you do all of this?"

He smiled. "I have my ways."

He grabbed my hand again and whispered, "Now, I'd like you to meet a few people."

* * *

A few was actually way more than I thought.

He first introduced me to some guy named Trouble who happened to be Holly's boyfriend {AN: That's right. I ship those two so hard it hurts}.

On and on it went, from Trouble to Trouble's brother to some guy named Doodah to a centaur named Foaly and his wife, Caballine.

Finally, we were looking for the last person.

Artemis grinned as he explained how he met him.

Eventually, we found a dwarf stealing bowls of candy off the table and unhinging his jaw to fit it all in.

Artemis cleared his throat and the dwarf turned.

"Mulch," Arty greeted.

"Mud Boy," the dwarf Artemis called Mulch replied.

"Alex," I said, just 'cause I felt like it.

Mulch scowled as he looked me over. "So, this is the mud girl you threw this party for?"

"Yes," Artemis replied, his arm wrapping around my waist. "Her name is Alex."

Mulch snorted. "She must be somethin' special if you did all this for her."

Arty grinned. "Yes. We're planning a June wedding," he joked.

I smiled at the dwarf. "Hello. I'm Alex." I nodded at him, deciding it was best not to shake his hand.

He nodded back, his eyes suspicious. "Do you plan on eating any of this?" he asked.

"Um, no," I said. "I just ate a moment ago."

He smiled at me. "So, I can have it all?"

I shrugged. "Go ahead."

"Well, then, I think we're gonna get along just fine," he said, eating a cake whole.

"Impressive," I said as he swallowed it _without_ chewing.

Around the food in his mouth, he said, "Ya think so? I figured mud girls would be all, '_Ew! Squee! He just unhinged his jaw and ate a cake whole! He's, like, _

_going to gain a few pounds!'_"

I laughed at his impersonation of the average teenage girl. "Well," I said with a grin, "I happen to be very different from those girls. While all the other

girl were getting boobs and boyfriends, I was sitting there, like, '_I love food._{AN: True story :3}'"

He laughed, a few crumbs flying out his mouth. "You're a funny one, Mud Girl."

I curtsied. "Why, thank you, Mulch Diggums."

He nodded.

Arty kneeled in front of the dwarf in a way that blocked me from seeing an object he was handing him.

"Just in case something happens," he said. "In case something goes wrong."

Mulch sighed. "Again, Mud Boy?"

I didn't see Arty's reaction, but I did see Mulch roll his eyes and shake his head.

"Fine," he grumbled, taking whatever Artemis had and stuffing it in a pocket.

I shot Artemis a questioning look and he only shook his head. I knew that I could try to get him to tell me what it was, but he never would.

Artemis grabbed my arm, and we walked around at a leisurely pace.

"So," I said with a smile, "those were your faerie friends?"

He grinned. "Those were my faerie friends."

I held his hand and asked, "Where's Holly?"

He shrugged and glanced around. "I'm not sure. She said she'd be here."

I frowned. "Do you think she's ok?"

"I'm sure she's fine," he said, not sounding at all convinced.

I squeezed his hand. "Wanna look around for her?"

He returned my squeeze. "Yes, I would."

We looked around for Holly, but couldn't find her. We asked people if they'd seen her and they all said the same thing.

She was there for the beginning of the party, but no one saw her afterwards.

I had begun to worry. Holly and I may not be as close as her and Arty, but she was still a friend to me.

Artemis pulled out his phone and dialed her number. I put my ear close to the other side of the phone and listened.

Eventually, someone picked up. Someone who most definitely was not Holly.

"Ah," a familiar voice said through the phone. "You finally decided to call."

Artemis clenched his jaw. "Erica," he hissed.

She giggled. "Indeed. I'm assuming my sister is near you, yeah?"

"Yes," Artemis said coldly.

She laughed. "Well, tell her I said 'Happy Eighteenth Year, Alex!'" she giggled, quoting the banner hanging above the trees.

I scanned the trees, searching for any sign of her. Eventually, I found something hanging from a limb.

Holly's LEP helmet.

I elbowed Artemis and pointed to it.

He nodded and said to Erica, "Where do you want us to meet you?"

"Hm," she hummed, pretending to think. "There's this field to the north of where you are. How about there?"

Artemis scowled, but agreed to it.

Before she hung up, she said, "And I want_ just_ the two of you to come. No bodyguards, no dwarves, nothing."

"Of course," Artemis replied, hanging up.

He met my eyes and I scowled.

"I'm sorry, Arty," I murmured. "If I hadn't of made Holly meet me, then none of this would've happened."

He scowled at me. "You're right," he agreed.

I blinked, then met his eyes. I hadn't expected him to actually _agree._ I thought he'd get super pissed and give me a speech.

"But," he continued, "you did, and it has happened. So, there's nothing we can do about it, aside from saving Holly and getting rid of Erica once and for

all, and blaming yourself won't help anything-even if it is true."

I sighed and nodded. "You're right, Arty," I muttered. I met his eyes and smiled. "Now, let's go save Holly."

* * *

We walked quietly through the woods.

When we could see the field, I stopped and grabbed Arty's arm.

He gave me a questioning look as I pulled him close to me and kissed him.

I pulled back, loving the way he sent tingles across my skin. I smiled at him and murmured, "That was just in case."

He smiled back and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. He reconnected our lips, holding me close to him.

I tangled my fingers in his hair, my lips moving against his.

I sighed and pulled away. "Artemis," I said softly, "if something happens to me, remember that I-" I broke off, not wanting to admit to it but sensing it

was necassary. And true. So very true.

I pursed my lips and put on my big girl panties (a metaphor. I was already wearing panties). "I love you, Artemis Fowl the Second."

His eyes widened slightly. He opened his mouth, then closed it again.

Finally, after a few painfully slow seconds, he replied, "I love you, too, Elizabeth Alexis Severus."

I closed my eyes, enjoying the way he said my name.

Too soon, our moment had to end. We had stuff to do, people to see.

I sighed and stood straighter._ Well,_ I thought, _here goes nothing._

I ripped off the fake wings that would only get in my way and stepped into the field and scanned it for Erica or Holly.

I found both.

Erica was sitting on a fallen tree with Holly on her lap. She looked dark and seducing in a long, black gown that clung in all the right places-not unlike

my own- with two long slits up the sides. Her sleeves were long and bell-shaped, though, while my dress was sleeveless.

Holly was wearing a small, ripped, red dress that showed her back. Her auburn hair was in a mess and she had cuts and scratches along her limbs.

Even though she was a hostage, her expression was one of fierce determination.

"Erica!" I called.

Her gaze lazily slid over to me. She smirked. "Hello, Sister!" she called. "Nice of you to join the party!"

I scowled. "What do you want?"

She laughed and hopped down from the tree, Holly still in her arms. She lifted a talon and ran it along Holly's face, leaving a long, bloody cut.

Holly whimpered but otherwise made no sign of having felt it.

Artemis took a step forward, but I held out an arm.

"No, love," I said quietly. "That's what she wants."

He nodded, but didn't look at me.

I turned back to Erica. "Leave Holly alone."

She grinned, her canines extended so they were poking into her lower lip. "Y'know," she said, "I don't think I will."

And then she bit Holly.

It wasn't like when I bit Artemis. Holly was thrashing and screaming, her blood leaking down her neck.

"We have to stop her," Artemis growled under his breath.

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you for pointing that out, Captain Obvious."

He sighed. "What are we going to do?"

I shook my head. "I dunno, Arty, but it has to be something and it has to be quick."

Artemis scowled. "I have an idea, but you won't like it."

I turned to him. "What is it?"

He sighed. "Do you remember when Ann made us watch the first three and a half Twilight movies."

I raised an eyebrow. "Um, yeah. Why?"

"Do you remember in the third movie when that glittery guy was battling the red-haired woman?"

Realization dawned on me. "Oh, Artemis, you can't-"

He cut me off with a shake of his head. "You owe me, remember?"

I clenched my teeth. "Fine."

* * *

I_ hated_ Arty's idea.

It put him in danger. Naturally, I was going to hate it.

His plan was simple:

Erica was evil now, so that means she awoke the bad parts of her-which means she awoke the blood lust.

Which means if Artemis cut himself, she won't be able to resist his blood.

Which is_ exactly_ what Artemis planned on doing.

I hated it. I did _not_ want to put Artemis in danger. This was my fight, though he argues that the day he found out what I was was the day it became his

fight, too.

I kissed Artemis on the cheek and took a few steps back.

Holly was now lying in a discarded but still alive pile in the grass. Erica stood over her, wiping her chin.

Artemis lifted the pocketknife I always carried to his arm. He made a small cut, but even that tiny cut made a difference.

Since we had Bonded, his scent was stronger. Erica smelled it, her head snapping up.

Her nostrils flared and her crimson eyes began to glow. She pulled her lip back to expose fully extended canines.

A snarl sounded from across the field and she leaned forward in a crouch.

I used our Bond to take a peek at Arty's feelings. There was determination, fear, and a small sliver of love that he held on to.

_I love you, Arty,_ I thought to him.

_I love you, too, My Elizabeth. Never forget that._

I sighed. _You say that as if we won't win tonight._

His lips formed a smirk. _Who said anything about not winning?_

Erica rushed forward, moving at an unnatural speed.

I tapped into my speed and strength. I matched her speed and knocked her over before she could reach Artemis.

She fell to the ground with an '_oof_'. I skidded to stop and stood over her.

"You're not the only who's been practicing, _Sister_," I hissed.

She smirked. "It seems you have, Alley Kittie."

I winced at the use of the nickname Marcus gave me.

Her smirk widened, knowing she struck a cord.

I snarled, hoping Artemis hadn't heard it. I don't want him to think I'm a monster.

Erica stood in a flash, though it wasn't as fast as it used to be. Her blood high was wearing off, unlike mine-which I had been hoarding for the past few

weeks.

She charged towards me, but I moved away from her. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Artemis moving to help Holly.

Erica noticed this, too, and darted towards them.

I tried to stop her, but I was too slow.

She reached Artemis and grabbed his hair, pulling his head back and exposing his neck.

Her canines glistened under the moonlight as they sank into his flesh.

A scream was ripped from my throat. I watched Artemis sink to the ground in a heap and rage rose within me.

I was so _pissed._ My eyes began to glow an eerie green as I awakened all of my powers. I felt long, black wings unfurl from behind me. Dimly, I

remembered Mom telling me that when a Nex was at her strongest she would receive wings, though there hasn't been a case where she was able to

use them more than once.

Erica gawked, obviously not expecting that.

I stared at her, sensing all the past souls of the Nex gathering around me-knowing that I had called upon them.

_"You have misused your powers, Erica Severus,"_ they said, speaking through me.

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak, but I-and the many souls speaking through me-cut her off.

_"You were given a second chance when the witch asked to absorb some of your power, but you turned it down. You will be given no more chances."_

Power swirled inside me, forming a ball of white light. I used my hands and directed that light to Erica. It struck her, knocking her to the ground.

After she fell, the souls left me and my wings slowly drew in until they disappeared completely.

I fell to my knees with a gasp. I was exhausted-worn out from all of the magic I used.

I still found energy to crawl over to Erica's body.

She was lying still with blood making a trail from the corner of her mouth to her jaw.

I held her head in my lap and cried. She may have been evil, but she was still my sister. And I just murdered her.

Her eyes fluttered open, the same green they had been before she died and the same green as mine.

She smiled. "Ally?" she croaked.

I sobbed and nodded. "Yes, Erry, it's me."

She scowled at the tears running down my cheeks.

"Why are you crying, Sister?" she asked quietly.

"I've killed you!" I choked out.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. "No, Sister," she said quietly. "I deserved it. After all that I've done. I killed our parents, I hurt so many

people, and I-I made Uncle beat you."

I sobbed harder. "It doesn't matter!" I choked out. "I forgive you, my sister."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "I forgive you, too. And I love you, Alex."

"I love you, too, Erica," I murmured.

Her smile widened. I watched the light fade out of her eyes and felt her go limp in my arms.

I closed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. Her body grayed and turned to ash.

I watched as a breeze blew her away, scattering her across the field.

I closed my eyes and let the last few tears roll down my cheeks. I composed myself before turning to Artemis.

I checked his pulse, closing my eyes and thanking God that Artemis was still alive.

There were two puncture wounds on his neck and blood was still flowing out of it. I leaned forward and licked them, my saliva healing it.

Once his breathing steadied, I turned to Holly.

She was in a much worse condition. There were too many wounds for me to heal one at a time, so I made a small cut on my arm. I fed her my blood-

which had healing powers, too-and set her back on the ground.

I reached into Arty's pocket and took out his cell phone. I called Butler, who picked up on the first ring.

"Dammit, Artemis," he growled, sounding slightly breathless, "if you want to sneak off to have a few moments alone with Alex, that's fine. I'd just prefer

you tell me where your going, or let me tag along."

I smiled to myself. "Hey, Butler," I said into the phone. "This is Alex."

"Ah, Miss Alex," he said. "Why are you calling?"

I sighed._ Might as well tell him the whole story,_ I thought grimly.

So, I told him everything. Starting with Holly going missing and ending with healing her-leaving out the private moments I had with Erica.

He sighed. "I see," he grumbled. "Well, I'll be there in a moment."

I sighed. "Thank you, Butler."

"Of course."

* * *

Butler carried Artemis and I carried Holly. We avoided the party, heading straight for the car.

While we headed to the manor, Butler had me call Trouble and tell him where Holly would be.

He agreed to meet us and we rode in silence.

I held Arty's head in my lap and stroked his hair.

Occasionally, I would use our Bond to see if he'd be waking anytime soon.

Each time, I'd get the same result.

Nope.

Nada.

Nothing.

I ended up falling asleep on the seat.

When I woke up, Butler was carrying me to the room I used last time.

He set me on the bed and tucked the blankets around me.

He closed the door behind him, leaving me in the dark.

This dark was different, though.

Now I didn't fear it.

Now I had nothing to fear.

Because Erica was dead.

Because I killed her.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to grieve over her.

* * *

I know, I know. Not much of a fight scene, but I felt all... ~*meh*~... I was tired.. And my sisters were gettin' on my nerves... And I just can't write

violent scenes that good. I just wanted to get it ovah with.


	28. Chapter 28 Released Promises

LAST CHAPTER IN ALEX'S POV! And it's gonna be really short. The next chapter will be the LAST one in Broken Pieces! I can't believe I'm so close to

finishing! You guys rock and I loves you all!

* * *

Disclaimer:

Alex: Wow. That was _so_ sad. I can't believe I killed Erica.

Me: I know, but it had to be done. Besides, at least you know she died happy.

Alex: Mmhmm. So, where's Arty?

Me: Oh, he's unconcious at the moment.

Alex: 'Kay then. Who's doing the disclaimer?

Holly: I will. Artisticadri1999 owns nothing but the plot and a few characters.

* * *

Alex:

_When you've got nothing left,_

_You've got nothing left to lose._

_With my last left single breath,_

_I'll still be singing to you._

_So when you bury me, man,_

_You better bury me deep,_

_And sing along to this song,_

_because you're broken like me._

_The Diary- Hollywood Undead_

As soon as I woke up, I bounded out the room, heading for Arty's.

When I got to the door, Butler was just leaving.

"How is he? Is he awake? Can I see him?" I asked, not giving Butler time to answer them.

He held up his hand, cutting off the rest of my questions. "Fine," he answered. "No and yes."

I nodded my thanks and walked into the room.

Artemis was lying on the bed, an IV in his arm.

I sighed and sat next to him.

He looked so peaceful when he slept. I spent all day waiting for some sign of him waking up.

Eventually, I got bored and told him the whole story of what happened when he was unconcious, leaving nothing out. I told him that I missed Erica and

about the guilt I felt for killing her.

After I finished, I sang to him. When that got boring, I told him more stories about my parents and Marcus.

I was telling the story of my first visit to the beaches of California with Marcus when Mrs. Angeline walked in.

She smiled and took a seat next to me.

"How is he?" she asked quietly, her voice hoarse from crying.

I sighed. "He's gonna be ok. He's responded to a few things I've said, but it hasn't been more than a twitch of an eyebrow or a scowl whenever I

swear."

She grinned. "You know, Alex, I've come to know you very well, and I've decided that you're good for my Arty. You won't be leaving him, will you?"

I shook my head. "Of course not. As long as he wants me around, I'll be here."

She gave me a kiss on the forehead and said, "Good" before leaving me.

* * *

I fell alseep in the chair next to Arty's bed.

When I woke up, a cramp had formed in my neck and my spine felt weird.

I stood and stretched, suddenly aware I was still wearing my torn, dirty, Halloween costume.

I sighed and walked to Juliet's room. She gave me some clothes to borrow and I trudged back to my room, planning on taking the longest, hottest

shower ever.

I stood under the water, letting it beat down on my sore limbs. After a while, I had begun to cry again.

I finished and dressed quickly. I hoped that maybe Artemis would be awake now.

I walked back to his room, a bad feeling in my gut.

When I got there, just like before, Butler was leaving his room.

I ran up to the man, eager to see of Arty was concious.

"Is he...?" I asked, giving Butler wide, hopeful eyes.

He sighed and hung his head. "Alex, I'm so sorry."

I froze. "What-what happened?"

The large man met my eyes, his own full of compassion. "He was awake, but he's asleep now." He sighed before continuing. "Alex, he doesn't

remember anything."

I scowled. "What do you mean by _'anything_?'"

He shook his head. "Erica messed with his memories. He doesn't remember anything from the past few months."

I stared straight ahead. Artemis didn't...remember me? He had forgotten me so easily?

Holding back tears, I asked, "Can-can I see him? And, y'know, tell him bye?"

Butler scowled. "'_Tell him bye_?' Why are you doing that? Can't you just stay here and have him fall in love with you again?"

I sighed. "No. What brought us together was mainly Erica. Besides, I won't force my love on him. If he doesn't remember, then this is his chance to fall

in love with a human girl and live a human life."

He nodded. "Of course. Go on in."

I nodded and walked past him. I opened the door and silently walked in.

I sat in my chair next to Arty's bed and gazed at him.

The tears were threatening to come now, and I almost let them, but I had something that needed to be done.

I had to tell him good bye.

I sniffled and leaned forwards. I gave him a small kiss on the forehead and murmured, "Good bye, My Artemis. I love you, and I'll _never_ forget you."

I stood and walked away.

When I reached the door, though, I stopped.

I looked at him one final time before uttering the last sentence I'll ever say to him.

I walked away, that sentence bouncing around in my head.

I avoided running into anyone else, knowing Butler would tell them what happened.

As I left the manor, I thought of my last words to him.

_"I release you from your promise, Artemis Fowl the Second."_

* * *

I'm sure you all know which promise that was. If not, then it was the promise he made her in Chapter 19 when he said he'll always be there for her.

So, that was Alex's last chapter. One more and then Broken Pieces will be finished. After that, I'll have to write the sequel, Broken Memories.

Hope y'all liked it!


	29. Chapter 29 Awaken

The. Last. Chapter. Oh my stars, we've come so far! **_Remember: The sequel to this story is Broken Memories._**

* * *

Disclaimer:

Yeah, I don't own Artemis Fowl. I only own the plot and alllll my OC's.

* * *

Artemis:

_Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest._

_And your tears are dried up now, you just lay without a sound._

_Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest._

_And my fears are over now, I can leave with my head down._

_My Black Dahlia- Hollywood Undead_

I woke with a terrible headache.

I sat up and glanced around. I was in my room at the manor, but something was off.

It felt like there was some part of me missing.

Butler, Juliet, and my parents were sitting next to my bed, watching me with wide, hopeful eyes and an expression I recognized but couldn't place

where it was from.

"What happened?" I asked.

Their faces fell.

"So," Mother said to Butler, "he really doesn't remember her, does he?"

Butler shook his head, his expression sad.

"Remember who?" I asked with a scowl. Why were they all speaking in code?

It was Father who answered me.

"No one, son," he said quietly. "No one."

* * *

Butler was driving me back to my room at St. Bartelby's.

My gut kept turning with a feeling I could only describe as hopeful. Which puzzled me. Why would I be hopeful about returning to that wretched place?

Occasionally, strange thoughts would pop up in my head.

_I wonder if_ she'll_ be there._

_I wonder if she missed me._

_I bet the room's a complete mess._

I shook my head, trying to clear it of such nonsense.

Still. I wondered who this mysterious '_she'_ was.

When I opened the door to my room, I felt highly disappointed to see it as clean and orderly as it always was.

I felt the most disappointed when I saw the other bed empty.

I didn't understand why I was acting this way. Why should I be sad about something that has been since I've gone to this school?

When I walked to my classes, I noticed students staring and whispering. I ignored them.

In class, I pondered what Butler told me happened the past few months. He said I had worked on a case with Holly about a pixie who had begun killing

people. Eventually, the pixie kidnapped us both and Trouble had to send a team to shoot him down and rescue us.

Something felt... off about that story. It was perfectly believable, but I felt as if it didn't actually happen.

As if it was all a lie.

Which made me wonder. What reason would Butler have to lie to me?

I was sitting in my room asking myself this over and over when a knock sounded on the door.

For a moment, an image of a girl with dark hair and green eyes flashed then was gone.

I scowled and opened the door.

Outside, two blonde people stood. One male, the other female.

The girl was short with pretty blue eyes and a small, hopeful smile on her face. The boy was tall with green eyes and a scowl.

"I don't believe you, Fowl," he said as soon as I opened the door.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, feeling as if I knew them from somewhere.

"You both disappeared at the party and, suddenly, _you_ turn up claiming you have amnesia or whatever, while Alex suddenly leaves for America!"

I squeezed my eyes shut and placed my palms to my forehead. That name-_Alex_-brought on an onslaught of images I couldn't make sense of.

I heard the female murmur, "C'mon, Coinneach. Maybe he really _doesn't_ remember."

They left and I closed the door, letting myself slide down it.

Something was going on.

Something I was going to get to the bottom of.

* * *

ALAS! I have completed Broken Pieces! I'll try to have the first chapter of Broken Memories up as soon as possible. Meanwhile, please enjoy these two

summaries I made of it:

_"He has forgotten me. He remembers nothing of our love. But I will still protect him. And I will never forget."_

* * *

Artemis has lost all memory of Alex, the girl he so desperately loved. When he takes a job as a professor for an American high school for the gifted, he

meets a girl with green eyes. A familiar stranger, as they say.

* * *

Ta-da! R&R! And I'm finally ungrounded! WHOOP!


	30. BROKEN MEMORIES IS UP!

Just adding this to say:

**_It's finally_**** up!**

I've added the sequel, Broken Memories! Check it out!

Adri

P.S. I seriously love it when you guys review. Seriously. Those who have stories up should know my pain... So... Maybe some reviews? Please... Do it for

Arty and Ally's love!


End file.
